Reina Mikazaki's Cross Academy Life
by Fangirling Duck
Summary: This is Reina Mikazaki, a human from our world. She also likes to be called REI. Anywho, this bitch loves Vampire Knight. And she gets transfered, along with the rest of her year level. No biggie, but she is in LOVE with Zero Kiryuu. Mix a crazy teenager, a wacko group of friends and vampires and its here! T for swearing and rating might go up in later chapters. Zero X Oc
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Blah, I'm bored so read or whatever:

Such a nice day. It really was.

Mother Nature decided to be awesome today and make it a SUPER nice day today and where am I? Stuck in a car with my annoying family going to a new school.

Seriously, people who ran schools these days did NOT know what they were doing. What kind of idiot principal agrees to send their first years to a whole other school? And they didn't even tell us the name.

My 7 year old brother is complaining that he's hungry, my 12 year old sister is bitching about something else.

The person who is coming with me to the damn school, my twin sister Kina is annoyingly nervous and keeps gripping my arm and not shutting up.

'Do you think they'll like me, Reina? Do you think there'll be any cute guys there? Reina? Reina? Onee-chan!'

That jerks me out of my daydream. 'Wha..Oh...what do you want Kina?'

'I'm scared, Onee-chan!'

'What the heck am I meant to do?'

'Stay with me when we get there!'

'Kina, everyone from our old school is going to be there. It's a SWITCH, remember?'

'Oh... right. But still, stay with me.'

'I will but you're gonna be the one ditching me.'

'Thanks!'

That was 20 minutes ago. Right now, my dad is pulling to the huge ass gothic building which, I might add, is FULL with cars.

He turns to us with a grin. 'Alrighty, my babies. Time to part ways.'

My mother snorts. '"Part ways"? Is that what you say?'

'Yes! I'll miss you, babies.'

Kina and I both jump out of the car before we die. _Strange, _I think to myself. _I feel like I've seen this place before._

I drag my stuff out of the boot and Kina's too, since she won't do it herself. My family come out of the car and dad gives us an embarrassingly tight hug.

'Be strong babies! Make Mama proud!' My Mother yells as she hugs us too. My too siblings hug too and then there gone, with promises of visits.

I turn around, only to get balled over by my best friend.

'REI-CHAN~' yells Aiki as we both hug on the ground.

'Its been too long, girl.'

'Yeah, 24 hours of not seeing, it nearly killed me!'

'I know, right! How did you survive!'

'The main thing you should be asking is, how did Hiro-chan survive?'

Just then, I got balled over. Twice in one day. I've had worse.

'REI-CHAN!'

'WHAT, BOY, WHAT?'

'I MISSED YOU!'

'I'M MISSABLE. And lovable.'

'Girl, does this place look familiar to you?'

I look at him quickly. 'I was thinking that like 2 seconds ago! What is this place called anyway?'

'Onee-chan.'

I turn to Kina. "yeah?'

'I'm gonna go find my friends. When you're going up, don't leave without me!'

'Roger that.'

Hiro, Aiki and I are all waiting with the rest of our retarded group of friends for the headmaster of this place. The weird thing is, Aiki also thought she had seen it before.

Just then, a man with a blonde ponytail and green shawl walked out. My brain blanked and the look on my face must have lacked all intelligence.

_Headmaster? As in Headmaster, KAIEN CROSS?!_

'Tell me I'm not tripping,' whispers Hiro.

'You're not,' I whisper back. So if Kaien Cross is here, then that must mean-

'New students! Welcome to Cross Academy!'

Author's Note: So bored. Gonna write next chapter so BHYE.

*fullesh stop*


	2. Retarded First Day

My un-intelligent face probably still had not changed. Judging by my friends expressions, they were in brain-zero mode too.

'Please, if you have any regards, at all, do not hesitate to ask. Your room arrangement list will be put up now, so the school guardians will guide you there. Have fun!' And with that, Kaien Cross disappeared again.

A light bulb went off in my head. _Guardians..._

And with that, 2 figures came out of the building. One, a short brunette girl but my eyes were at the being next to her. Tall, silver hair, violet eyes. I started drooling.

_Zero Kiryuu..._

'Girl, calm the heck down,' said Hiro as he glanced at me. Then he grinned. 'Fuck that, lets celebrate!'

And then we both held hands and began jumping up and down, squealing, Aiki quickly joining us.

Oh my god, I wouldn't be able to tell how much I fucking LOVED this guy. From the second I read Vampire Knight, he was my favorite. Another light bulb went off in my head.

If Zero and Yuki were both here, then that meant Kaname Kuran was...

'Oh my shit,' I whisper to the both of them.

'Hmm?' Hiro flicked his hair. 'What is it? Why aren't we celebrating any more. Didn't you just mean the love of your life and self-proclaimed husband just now, Rei?'

'THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. Did it not occur to you, Hiro, that Kaname-fuck him-Kuran is going to be here?'

'Oh no,' he whispered his face grave. On the contrary, Aiki's face was beginning to be crossed with a grin. A mischiveaus one, at that.

'So what if that dipshit is here? We really need to hone our sabotaging skills, you know.'

I turned to her and gave her a huge grin. 'THIS is why I love you.'

'That's for later,' said Hiro. 'We need to find out who I'm bunking with.'

'Self-obsessed much.'

'Duh,' he said, flicking his hair.

'Ugly piece of shit.'

'Bitch, I AM FABULOUS.'

'Let the boy dream, Aiki.'

Going up to the list was proving to be an incredibly difficult feat. I, for one, did NOT want to go anywhere near the smexiest person on the planet wearing jeans, converse and one of Hiro's T-shirts.

'No,' I hissed as he began pushing me closer. 'Please, I beg you. They are gonna put Kina and me together, so why do I have to go?'

'Cos you need your room key, is why.'

'Fuck you.'

'I love you, darling.'

'Seriously Hiro,' I whined, still pulling. 'I don't wanna go near him looking like a hippie artist.'

'My MOTHER is a hippie artist, thank you very much.'

'Hence the reason I used it as a description.'

'Hmm, your right. But mum has a small chest so it looks awesome on her. Someone like you, on the other hand...'

'WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, HIRO?!'

'...Nothing. But, come on. You're gonna have to see him sooner or later.'

'I pick LATER.' I hiss at him when suddenly the voice I really didn't feel like hearing came out.

'Onee-chan.'

That damn Kina and her pushing in front of crowd routine. She was at the front and, worse, she was talking to Yuki about something. And Zero is probably right next to Yuki. So that meant...

'NO! Hide me, bro!'

Hiro shakes his head and purses his lips. 'Girlfriend, you have GOT to stop acting like some scared little bitch,' before he promptly tosses me out in the open. I walk the doomsday walk to where they're standing. On the way, I get a few hugs and claps on the back from friends. Unfortunately, they don't last long.

'What is it, Kina?' I say, trying not to be pissed off at her. It wasn't her fault and besides, I DON'T WANT HIM THINKING I'M A BITCH! Wait... he isn't here. YES!

She smiles at me in a way that has me instantly on edge. 'What did you do?'

'What? Nothing.'

'No, you cannot have any money.'

'I wasn't gonna ask for some, Nee-chan.'

I eye her, still suspicious. The last time she did this, it was her asking me to help her sneak into a concert. That was the worst night of my life. Only good thing was, I dragged Hiro with me.

'What else could it possibly be?'

She shuffles her foot on the ground and look up at me. 'WELLL, you see there's something called a Night Class in this school and their having a meet-and-greet in an hour. But for us, we need someone who is an older person in the year-level or teacher to come with us. So, please will you come with me?'

'Eh?' is all I say dumbly then I snap out of it.

'Why do you wanna go, anyway? I have shit to do, unpacking then doing stuff with the gang.'

'NOO, please, just tell them to come with us!' her eyes begin to tear up and she clutches my arm. 'Please, Onee-sama?'

Whenever she uses –sama with me, I know my pride won't allow me to say no. I sigh and glare at her.

'I swear, if its anything like One Direction last year-

She doesn't allow me to finish-instead she glomps me hard enough for the both of us to fall on the ground.

She's looking at me now, her face right up close. 'Thanks so much, Onee-sama!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, now GET OFF ME!'

'No. I'm gonna kiss you~'

'DON'T YOU DARE-

'Chu~'

'GERMS. HOW DO I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE MOUTH AIDS?'

She giggles as if its not serious. 'I love Onee-sama,' she says before beginning the hugging again.

'What's going on?' says a deep male voice. My heart (and probably my face) freezes.

My first time seeing Zero-kun face-to-face, and my Kina was on top of me.

I sit up and Kina has enough common sense to scuttle off me. Before I get the chance to somehow explain my predicament, Hiro's voice cuts through.

'Never knew you were a lez, Rei.'

Its enough to make people giggle and Kina burns red in embarrassment. As for me, well, all I can say is BOY, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE.

It's a joke, I know him too well. But he went out and said in front of Zero cause he knows I won't beat him up in public.

Well, that's what he thinks, anyway.

I take off converse shoe and chuck at his head. His grin fades as it strikes his chest but then its back as he picks it up and, to my horror, runs away.

'HIRO! HIRO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GIVE MY SHOE BACK!' I holler at him as I begin running top speed at him. Mainly to get my shoe back, partly cause I would've put a bullet in my head.

Talk about embarrassing..

I eventually got my shoe back but I stopped to put it back on and when I ran in Hiro's direction again, I realized the little bitch was with everyone else again. Thankfully, Zero and Yuki were gone.

I stopped in the bushes, thinking about what I could do for revenge. Since my sources were pretty damn limited (I only had a water bottle, darn it!) the best thing I could do was douse him. The good thing was that that jacket of his was super expensive.

I opened my bottle and chucked the water at him. It went all over him. HA, bitch, take that. Now we were even.

He clearly doesn't know what fair play was because he opened his water bottle and drenched me too.

I shrieked, I couldn't help it. His was ICE-COLD.

'Really dude?' I hiss at him. 'I'm wearing a white shirt.'

He clicks his fingers in a Z formation. 'Girl, you KNOW I wasn't gonna take that.'

'Really now? Take this, BIATCH.'

I empty my bottle at his direction and its completely drenches his face and jacket.

Some random idiot yells out, 'WATER FIGHT!'

And then it all went to shit. Girls were shrieking , guy were wrestling their friends that drenched them. Another unidentified random person shoved a few water balloons at me and I let lose at Hiro. Strangely, he has some too.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!' Came the yell. Everyone froze. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Headmaster's shocked eyes turned to me. I probably wasn't in the best position. My clothes looked like I had swum the Pacific in them. In my fist was Hiro's shirt collar and in my raised hand was a water balloon. I quickly jumped out of this position.

'Umm,' It was Kina now. 'Sorry Headmaster. We were all just really hot. We didn't mean to break any rules.'

His serious face turned completely upside down. He grinned brightly at us. 'If that's the case, then please, have one whenever you want. But I think its best if you all put your things upstairs,'

We all nodded and grabbed our shit and left.

At the party with the Night Class in it. Right now, Aiki, me and another one of my friends named Aya were pigging out at the food table. In truth, my entire gang had only turned up because of the free food. But you had to dress up pretty. I didn't own any dresses other then the casual summer ones and I didn't think they counted. I had to turn to Kina for help.

Turns out, she has HEAPS.

But the thing is, she is about 6 bra sizes smaller then me and her hips were smaller, so the dark pruple dress that was gorgeously loose on her and went to her mid-calves, when I wore it, it was figure hugging and went to my knees.

Kina decreed 'This dress was MADE for you, Onee-chan.'

I replied intelligently with 'What happened to Onee-sama?'

So, as stated before, I was pigging out with friends. It took me about an hour to get ready. My dark brown hair, which was naturally very wavy but not exactly curly, flowed down my back to the waist and, because I was being me and I had to make a statement, I added some purple cheap hair dye to my hair.

It was from Hiro, don't ask.

The party was annoyingly long, and the other girls were giggling and gushing at the Night Class. To be honest with you, I would have liked them too. And I still think they're HAWT. But Zero has my heart..*sniff*

When it's time to dance, Hiro and I exchange glances across the room. We both know what we're wishing for.

'Students, come out on the dance floor, because the music is coming on!'

The party ended a few hours ago and I'm just about finished unpacking. Kina finished 5 minutes ago and promptly fell asleep. I groan and sit down, rubbing my feet. I guess it wasn't suck a good idea to do all that dancing in heels. But, then again, I'm one of those few people in this universe that could run a marathon in heels and not snap an ankle. As Kina puts it, I have to use my powers for GOOD, and not EVIL.

My feet feel pretty evil now so thanks for the advice, lil sis. I won't ever listen to you or your high-pitched voice again. Tomorrow school starts so I'm praying I get to be in the same class as Zero-kun.

Oh, and Kina, Hiro, Aiki, Aya and my other million and one friends. Time to sleep now.

Authors Note: I should have been studying for the tests I have tomorrow. Instead, I wrote out 2 chapters of shit I thought up as I typed. Now I'm as tired as fuck and hungry too.

Oh, and my real life twin just took the last slice of pizza. Whoop-de-fucking-do.


	3. Actual first day of school Eww

Author's Note: At school and just finished work which means that I can write more stuff. Enough talking, just read:

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL:

I woke up to what looked like the setting for World War Clothing. Kina was chucking clothes everywhere, dressed in just her bra and underwear. I get up slowly. Either I was still losing my marbles, or Kina needed help in the dressing department.

She turns around. 'Onee-chan!' She shrieks in a voice that could shatter glass. That, and fuck up an ear or 2.

'WHAT?'

'WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!

'HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW?!'

She sniffs. 'Well, you see... I was putting my uniform away last night and I kinda...don't remember where I ...put it?'

I roll my eyes at her. 'Idiot, you put it next to MINE, remember?'

She blushes. 'Oh...right.'

'Let's just get ready.'

After what seemed like hours of mind-numbing torture (Kina apparently HAD to have an hour long shower on our first day. Bitch used up almost all the hot water and I had a 2 minute cold shower), we stumbled into the corridor where we would be handed our schedules. I was praying every god I knew last night before I went to sleep:

_Le Flashback:_

'_Oh Kami, Allah, Adonai, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and the rest of your fucked up Greek family, no offence, Anum Ra, Thor, Odin and whoever else there is, MAKE ZERO IN MY CLASS!'_

Anyway, you get the gist. So, right now I was reading the list that was put up. I caught a glimpse of my name on Class1-B and began looking for people I knew. This is what I found:

Kina: yep

Hiro: yes

Aiki: yes

Aya: yes

70% of my gang: yes

Looking for Zero, still looking for Zero. My hope started going down until then, I saw Yuki and Sayori's names on the register.

SCORE! He was in their class…. right?

YES!

Our first class was History. Yes! Free sleep time!

Second and third: Science

BREAK

Fourth and fifth: English

LUNCH: MY FAVORITE LESSON OF THE DAY.

Sixth and seventh: Home Ec.

My first day didn't sound so bad. Except for science. Not to brag or anything but since I am a mother-freaking GENIUS (like my mama) I was good at most subjects. BUT I LOATH SCIENCE, EXCEPT WHEN YOU GET TO CUT SHIT UP.

And that only happens like, once a fortnight. Sigh.

Kina and I managed to make it to our first class without being late. I was recovering from the run when Hiro walked in and plonked his stuff next to mine.

'Hey, Rei baby. Do you wanna know what I'm planning for you to get together with your SPH?'

'Who the heck is SPH?'

'Duh. Self proclaimed husband.' He grins at me. 'I made it up myself. Do you like it?'

'No, it's stupid. But what's this plan you're talking about?'

He lifts his hand puts it through his hair. 'This is how it goes: The next time there's work and you have to partner up, go straight to SPH.'

'Is it necessary for you to call him that?'

He gives me a pissed off look. 'Because he's a vampire, idiot! He could hear us and that would totally ruin my major plan.'

I eye him suspiciously and take out the rest of my books. Kina is sitting up the front with her friends.

'Continue.'

'When you partner up with him you NEED (and this is in capital) to follow him everywhere.'

'Dude, I'm not a stalker. And what is with the NEED?'

'MOVING ON. So you follow him everywhere and then you become friends because he can't shake you off and THEN, and only then, can you take the step and show off the luscious female that you are.'

I glare at him. 'Supposing, and this just supposing since I have NO IDEA how this plan could go wrong, this plan doesn't work?'

He exhales sadly. 'Then I guess you'll be left heart broken and I'll be there to help you and think of something else. WAIT! What about blood?'

'Hiro, dude, I love you and all but don't ever offer up your services as a tactician. If you do, the world will become a fucked-up place.'

He sniffs and then sticks his nose in the air. 'Humph. I thought you loved SPH.'

'I do. WAY more then you.'

The teacher finally walks in. Safe to say he was the stereotypical history lecturer: Old, monotonous voice and interesting enough to make me commit suicide.

Since Hiro, Aiki and I know where Zero sits, they took up the entire 3rd row for themselves and the rest of my gang. Then, being the kind bastards that they were, pushed me and my stuff off the table and onto the 2nd row, which is right in front of Zero. Right now, I was sitting on the side on the row while my friends in front of me laughed among themselves and probably also at me since they kept glancing up with pitying looks. I, for one, was going to MURDER Aiki and Hiro for doing this to me. My other friends were kind enough to include me into the situation (even though we have pretty much identical personalities) and I was laughing with them too. Next to me sat Yuki and the Sayori girl were sitting on the further side of the table and taking notes. Since I remember everything that I want to (WANT TO is the important phrase here. This excludes homework, detentions and orders from my mama) I don't bother taking notes. That and the fact that I'm too lazy. When the first period was finally over and we were all waiting for the science teacher to come, Yuki turned to me and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Yuki Cross. I hope we can be friends. What's your name?'

I looked up in surprise. In truth, I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Yuki because of her naivety and inability to do anything. But that was when it was a manga. And, believe it or not, I didn't hate people unless I had a legitimate reason to or if they did something to me.

This, of course, excludes Kaname Kuran.

So I smiled back and said, 'Yo. I'm Reina Mikazaki.'

'It's nice to meet you, Reina-san. This is Sayori.'

The quiet girl looked up. 'Please call me Yori, Reina-san.'

'Ugh. It's Rei, call me Rei.'

Yuki looks at me again. 'You're one of the new students, right? I'm part of the disciplinary (I SPELLED IT RIGHT WITHOUT SPELLCHECK! HOLLA!) committee, and this is my partner, Zero Kiryuu.'

I looked up to where she was pointing. He wasn't asleep, and has been listening to our conversation most likely. His violet eyes bore into my own.

*cue the nosebleed due to epic smexiness*

In my head, I was calculating the best and smartest think to say. I kept on adding and removing words, until finally, at long last (lol jks, just 5 seconds), I got the perfect opening line.

'Hi.'

'Hn,' was all he said in response. Some might thing it was rude but me? I was screaming on the inside. His famous non-word response!

Yuki pouts at him. 'Don't mind him, Rei-san. He's just grumpy. All the time.'

I grin at her again because I'm SO DAMN HAPPY and say, 'No problem Yuki-san.'

Something nudges my shoulder. I turn around and nearly have a heart-attack at Kina's close proximity.

'JESUS, WOMEN! DON'T YOU MAKE SOUND WHEN YOU WALK?!'

She grins sheepishly. 'Sorry Onee-chan.'

I exhale. 'You gave me a bloody heart attack. What is it you want?'

She suddenly brightens up, remembering what she came for. At times, I wonder if this girl is bipolar.

'Oh, right! I need you to help me with the history homework we got after school!'

I look at her dumbly. 'We got homework?'

She looks down at me, her face disapproving. 'Onee-chan! You should listen in class, especially on the first day!'

'I'm still stuck on the bit when you said we had homework. What kind of sicko gives homework on the first day? And don't scold me. I can't take you seriously.'

She glares at me and her face heats up in embarrassment.

I sigh.

'I'll help you, jeez. Its not that hard. And BTW, I already know the life story of Akechi Mitsuhide. I don't have to listen.'

She smiles at me but then it turns disapproving. I put a finger to her lips. 'Don't start.'

She shakes her head. 'See you at lunch then?'

'Yeah, yeah.'

She walks off and I take out my science book and begin randomly flicking through.

HA, there's a reproduction section! I love them!

Before I can set the book down and begin reading, Yuki pops her head next to mine.

'So who was that?'

I suffer my second near-heart attack in 5 minutes before looking at the girl. 'Do you NOT make any sound when you move?!'

She giggles. 'Sorry. But, really, who was that?'

'No clue. Never seen her before in my life,' I say as I focus on getting the reproduction section again.

'You look a lot alike.' This time its Yori, looking at me expectantly.

'OH, you mean Kina. Yeah, we're twins.'

Yuki smiles at me. 'That must be nice. To have a twin. But you don't look exactly alike. She looks more...'

I shrug. 'Innocent? Cause she is. We're non-identical or fraternal, whatever you want to call it.'

Yuki looks interested. 'It must have been weird knowing such a tough word when you were young!'

I grin sheepishly at her. 'Actually, I only learnt the word 2 years ago. And even then, it was from The Simpsons.'

She sweatdrops.

Finally, after a long-ass first day, I'm outside with Hiro and Aiki. Needless to say, Kina has become an extreme Aido-fan girl. So now I have to watch out for her so she doesn't get raped or anything.

'Rei, I'm cold. Can I go inside?' Aiki whines, rubbing her bare legs.

'You 2 don't even have to be here. I'm just making sure that Kina doesn't get raped.'

'Girlfriend, that's the guardian's job.'

'Yeah but, what about EYE-RAPE?'

Aiki grins at me. 'You mean, what you've been doing to Kiryuu the whole day? And besides, what do you mean EYE RAPE?'

'Look at her, she look exactly like me. In other words, she's hot.'

Hiro shakes his head then shoves his hand in face as he walks off. 'Whatever, girlfriend. I'm not staying here when there's THINGS to be done.'

'What things? You have no life other then me.'

He flips me the bird without looking behind and keeps going, Aiki at his heels.

Such loyal friends I have. The whole scene plays out JUST like in the anime and we're in the first episode now.

The crossover finished an hour ago and I was lying down on my bed with Kina next to me trying to explain the fact what Akechi Mitsuhide did in his life.

'So, the dude was, like, Oda Nobunaga's ally, and then he got jealous and shit so he killed Nobunaga. Kapish?'

I was the world's best teacher.

She screws up her face in concentration.

'So, he killed him? Why?'

'Like I said, jealousy.'

'But you weren't listening today. How could you know about Mitsuhide and Nobunaga-sama?'

'I watched Battle Girls Time Paradox! Its an awesome anime and everyone was female in it. The poster is there,' I say pointing at the wall.

She looks then turns red. 'Um-m, Onee-chan, isn't that an anime for b-boys?'

I look at her, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Its-its ecchi!'

I roll my eyes. 'Woman, you do not KNOW ecchi until you have seen Green Green. I'm telling you, that shit should be classified as a hentai.'

'D-don't talk about that kind of stuff!'

Author's Note: Started this at school, finished it at home on a SATURADAY. Now you all know I have no life other then the Internet.

Should update real soon. Kudos to Holder Of The Penis, my real life best friend. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, AND FOR FAVOURITING,AND FOR FOLLOWING!

Ahem. That is all for now. Hopefully I can get more reviews on my retarded, no-plot-what-so-ever story.


	4. Le Valentine's Day

Author's Note; I was gonna wait for tomorrow to start writing another chap HOWEVER my ipod decided to be a dickhead and it went into Recovery Mode. Now I have to wait for my dad to come home so he can work some magic. Now read~

Le Valentine's Day

Its nearly here.

The day where all hell breaks loose.

The time of year when chocolate stores lose 90% of their produce.

VALENTINES DAY!

Or, as they call it in Japan, ST. XOCOLATL DAY.

Fuck.

I hate this day with a passion. And its tomorrow. I'm actually worried about my hearing as of now since I have to go rescue Kina everyday and the dreaded day is tomorrow.

Tis the day of year to be suicidal.

LALALALALALALALA

You get it. And to make matters worse, Hiro and Aiki are bugging me about giving chocolate to Zero.

Listen, I love the boy and all, but I DID NOT have any time for this right now. Since I don't listen when homework is being given out, I have a whole mountain to do. I probably won't end up doing it. I'll think up an excuse.

'MIKAZAKI REINA. WHY WILL YOU NOT GIVE SPH CHOCOLATE?!'

'Boy, if you call me Reina again, I will chop your balls off and feed them to you.'

'Rei,' he whines. 'I want something to happen. I mean, where's the DRAMA? For god sake women, we are in VK. Do you NOT understand that?!'

'Since we're on a full name basis now, tell me, HIROSHI TAKUZO, why you want me to give chocolate so badly.'

He flicks his hair with his finger and grimaces. 'Ugh. My name is Hiro. Why would my parents name me Hiroshi? And in answer to your question, I want you to give chocolate so I can see shit happen. Why do you NOT want to give it?'

'Laziness, mah brotha.'

'You hopeless bitch.'

Currently I was running my ass off to get to my Home Ec class on time. I did not need to be late because the teacher hates me already.

_Flashback Time:_

'_Alright class. My name is Poichi Matsunaga and I will be your Home Economics teacher. You may call me Poichi-sensei. Understood?'_

'_Yes, senesei.'_

'_Now, the key to cooking is to come on time as your partner, which I will assign now.'_

'_THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!' I yelled and the class dissolved into giggles._

Yeah, so, no big surprise why the guy hates me already. And today, since Kina stayed back because she had cramps, I woke up 15 minutes before I was supposed to be in form class. I remember brushing my teeth and throwing my uniform on. Thank the lord that my hair only turned wavy if I brushed it so it was straight at the moment. As I ran, I hopped on one foot trying to put my damn sock on properly. I crashed into the classroom just as the bell went.

DING DONG.

'OH YEAH!' I yell, pumping my fist into the air. 'SAFE!'

'Mikazaki Reina.' I freeze and turn to smile sheepishly at the teacher.

'H-hey Sensei! How you doin?'

'Sit down and do not distract the rest of my class.' I do as he says without complaining. I thought he would do a whole lot worse.

'We are going to be making chocolates for the event tomorrow.'

Happy squeals fill the room. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I turn to the side to take it out:

Time

Date

Message from Hiro: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, WOMAN?!

Slide to Unlock

I glare at him across the room and he taps his phone. I type out the response:

I woke up late you shithole.

He pokes his tongue out at me and I retaliate with the finger. Such mature people we are.

Its an hour in to the lesson and I currently have 24 chocolates in the oven baking to the awesomy goodness they will be. I'm making icing now since they are all different flavours.

Hiro is on the desk next to me.

'Now you have some chocolates to give to SPH!' he declares looking at me cockily.

'NO. Boy, how many times do I have to say it?'

'Why not?'

'Remember that girl in episode 2? The one with brown plaits? Whats her name…Nadeshiko Shino?'

'Oh… right.'

Time for the crossovers and Yuki is standing on the doorway to the Moon dorms.

'The exchange of chocolate is forbidden until the day of the event!' she declares.

'I have to make sure he gets my chocolates…' says the girl climbing the wall on top of her friend's shoulders.

'This is getting interesting now!' yells Hiro as he pulls out a bag of popcorn and begins munching on it. I grab some too and continue watching.

'This is my fav bit,' I say watching the girl fall. Zero pops his sexy body out of nowhere and catches here. What I wouldn't give to be that chick now. For 1 second.

Hiro glances at me and smirks. 'Jealous bitch.'

'Fuck off.'

Zero takes the girl off of him and he glares at the rest of the girls.

'If anyone pulls a stunt like this again, this is event will be cancelled for good.'

Yells arise from the girls. I glance at my watch.

DINNER TIME, I think to my self.

So I shove and push through the girls until I reach Kina. She looks pretty upset too and is glaring at Zero.

'Come on, women. I'm hungry.'

'No.' she says. 'What right does Kiryuu have to say that to us?

'Wellllll,' I say dragging it out. 'One of you fan girls just nearly killed herself so I say that, yes, he does have a right.'

'Onee-chan! Whose side are you on?'

'THAT is irrelevant, MAH LOVE. Who are you giving chocolates too, anyway?'

The doors swish open and they come out.

'A-Idol-kun…' she gushes and nearly faints.

I look at her with some concern.

'NOW we go.'

After many hours of doing important things (internet, TV, eating, not doing homework) I get ready to hit the sack. But this time, I put the alarm on my phone SUPER HIGH. Ha, lets see me sleep through this one!

(8 hours later)

AAHHHHH SIBINYAAAA BABANICHIII BABA!

I shriek and hit the floor. Kina sighs and holds out a hand I refuse to take.

'I warned you, onee-chan.'

'SHUDDAP.'

After my not-so-awesome morning, I am in class and waiting for the day to end so I can go to sleep.

'Hey, Rei-chan,' Yuki says as we prepare for the next class.

'Mmm?' I ask rubbing my eyes and yawning. 'Sorry, I'm just so damn tired.'

'Are you giving chocolates to anyone after school?'

I shake my head. 'Cannot be bothered.'

She looks confused for a second. 'Then, what did you do with the chocolates we made in Home Ec yesterday?'

'I ate them with Kina. Don't judge, I was hungry.'

'You're always hungry, Rei-chan.' Says Aya as she turns around.

'Girl, if I was as short as you I wouldn't be talking.'

'Rei-chan, look at yourself THEN insult me because I don't take them from inferior beings.'

'I would hit you but that would be considered animal abuse. And aren't you meant to be eating peanuts out of someone's hand since its feeding time at the zoo?'

'You would know, wouldn't you Rei-chan?'

'Yes. Someone needs to know about your 007 life as an elephant so they can fuck you up.'

She glares at me and I give her the bird. 'I'm tired, bitch. So don't start.'

I put my head on the table and listen in to the conversation that is going on between Yori and Yuki.

'So, are you giving anyone chocolates this year Yori-chan?' Yuki asks.

'No. What about you?'

'Wha..? No, me neither.'

'Hmm?' Yori says. 'Then what's that?' She asks pointing at the colorful pages.

'T-this? This doesn't mean anything!' I pick one the pages up.

CAN YOU TELL HOW BADLY HE WANS IT?

GIVE HIM THE PERFECT VALENTINE'S DAY TREAT.

WHAT'S HIS FAVOURITE PART?

I look at her, my eyes wide in shock. 'Yuki sweetie. Do you know what they're talking about here?'

She looks at me, confused. 'Yes, of course. Chocolate. Just like the others.' She holds up more magazine cut lets.

HOW TO GIVE HIM THE BEST EVER!

My face is probably beyond horrified right now. So its no shock when Yuki looks at me and asks, 'What's wrong Rei-chan? It IS chocolate, right? They were in some of my magazines.'

D-does she really think It's about chocolate?

'I don't know what you were doing, but I could hear it in the Boy's Dorms.' Zero joins the conversation and I resist the urge to squeal in his face. Even his VOICE is sexy.

'No, you couldn't. Shut up!' Yuki yells.

I don't know how to tell her what the magazines are REALLY about so I leave her be.

I was standing outside with Aiki watching the how the exchange would go along. The only thing I was thinking was

'Do these girls REALLY not hear themselves scream?! That's just…..ow my ears.'

'How long is this going to take?!' I yell like King Julian in Madagascar.

'I don't know. But girl, by the time we graduate, we are going to be deaf.'

'You said it,' I sigh, rubbing my head. 'I have the mother-of-all-headaches.

The only thing I'm thankful for is that Kina's voice is WAY too high to squeal. She sounds like Moka Akashiya, to give you an idea.

The doors open to show the Night Class so Yuki starts explaining the rules. I can imagine what he's thinking of: LOL NO BITCH LET ME GET MY CHOCOLATE.

So its needless to say that he runs ahead only to be stopped by Kuran. Yuki thanks him before the exchange starts. Aiki and I look at each other. The fun bit is over and now I have to wait for Kina to be finished.

30 minutes later~

'Onee-chan. -CHAN!' Yells Kina. I jolt upwards.

'I WAS NOT SLEEPING.'

She shakes her head. 'I wanted to give you chocolate. Here.' She hands me a big-ass box of chocolates. I open them and see at least 20 chocolates.

I grin at her. 'Hey, thanks lil sis! I was just thinking in my brain that I'm hungry!'

I take 5 and stuff then in my mouth and grin again in ecstasy. 'So good.'

Author's Note: Ipod is still retarded. So I shall be writing more. Ole.


	5. Inspection DayFUCK

Author's Note: Too pissed at my computer to talk intelligent. Every electronic device I have ever known and loved is turning against me *holds back tears*

NONE THE LESS, since I have so much free time on my hands, I'LL BE WRITING MORE.

I forgot to do this before but:

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE AN ECCHI-ISH MIX BETWEEN ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND THE ANIME GREEN GREEN. YEP, LIKE A HENTAI.

Day of the Dorm Inspection...Fuck.

'Hey, onee-chan. Do you know what all the girls are talking about? They're saying something about a dorm inspection.'

I lift my head from the sandwich I was consuming. 'Eh?'

'Dorm Inspection.'

'Oh. Alright then. Thanks for the heads up, I may have to hide a few things.'

She smiles at me. 'Em? Like what? Photos of the Night Class?'

I wink at her. 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And that is something I'd like to avoid.'

She looks at me, horrified. 'W-what do you have, onee-chan?!'

'Don't worry, just some of my mangas and DVDs. I'm not as bad as Hiro, he's gonna have to hide his entire porno collection.'

'WHAT was that, my fab friend?' Hiro comes out of nowhere. 'You talking about me? How sweet but, baby, I don't like you that way.'

'oh, Hiro baby, you just broke my heart. Now fuck off.'

'When you tell me what you were talking about that involves me, THEN I shall "FUCK OFF" as you so crudely put it.'

'Onee-chan and I were just discussing the dorm inspection.' Kina chimes in.

'Really now? I bet she said I had porn.'

'H-how did you possibly guess that?!'

He taps his nose. 'My dear, I have had the displeasure of knowing your sister for 11 years now. I KNOW what she thinks off, the horny dog.'

I slap him upside the head.

'No, what are you doing?!' I hear shrieks when I wake up on Saturday. Needless to say, I was not a happy chappie. I poke my head out the door, about to let lose a torrent of words that would get me expelled if heard by Kaien Cross, when I see Yuki standing there with a huge shopping bag with things in them. Forgetting the fact that I was in my PJs (which consisted of grey flannel pants and a pink singlet), I walk up to her and put her into a headlock.

'W-what? Rei-chan! What is it?!'

'WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN LOUD IN THE MORNING?!'

She sweat drops. 'Rei-chan, its 2:30 in the afternoon.'

'WHAT IS YOUR POINT EXACTLY?!'

'Nothing, Rei-chan. It's the inspection, remember?'

'Oh, right. As you were.'

'Rei-chan, you do realize I'm going to have to check your room too, right.'

I grin evilly to myself. She didn't know what I did yesterday...

_Flashback (OLE!)_

_I took out all of my mangas that would be deemed "INNAPRORIATE" by the guardians and stuffed them in the drawer I had emptied out just minutes before. All of my underwear was on the floor in a colorful rainbow of...colors. I stuffed them into my drawer before putting my underwear back in._

End Flashback

So that's why I was giddily following Yuki into my room. But thyen, of course, ALL THEM DAMN GIRLS start ranting about shit.

'What's wrong with them?'

'Hey, you can't do that!'

Yuki turns around and look at them. 'YES, I can. Because I'm in the discliplinary committee. And those photos aren't allowed.'

'She's right, Yuki. Its none of your business.'

'Yeah! So stay out of it, Cross!'

'WOAH, people!' I yell, stepping out in front of Yuki. 'I understand that you love these people but seriously? Photos? Can you go any lower?'

These people did not need to know the fact that I had every picture of Zero ever made on my laptop.

'Yeah, but…'

A hand comes out of nowhere and takes the book in his hand. 'Confiscated.' Its Zero! But…I'm in Pjs. I sweat drop. Just my mother fucking luck.

Yuki wanders inside. 'Where's your sister?'

'I don't know, doing homework or in town or maybe just swimming. No clue.'

'Heh, that's your answer to a lot of things, Rei-chan.'

I humph, partly because I'm too lazy to go ape-shit at her and partly because ZERO IS IN MY ROOM..

Not in the romantic aspect but still, HE WAS IN MY ROOM.

'There's nothing in here.' Yuki smiles at me. 'I didn't think so.'

I give her a WTF look. 'Then why did you make me wait outside for an hour in Pjs?!'

'Sorry, Rei-chan. It needed to be done.' She bows to me.

_Ha, that's right, KNEEL before me BITCH._

I turn my head to the side. 'Its ok. Jeez, you didn't need to apologize so blatantly.'

She gets up. 'Zero and I have more work to do, so I'll see you later, Rei-chan!'

I can feel the male prefect's eyes shift to me and that's when I thanked God that my hair was long. No doubt my face was as red as a beetroot.

'You actually didn't have anything in there.' Its Zero.

_Be calm women, don't make him think you're some kind of fan girl._

'Don't sound so surprised.' HA, I spoke without dying.

'Hn.' Then he leaves. I run into my room and slam the door shut running to my mirror. My face is an unhealthy shade of red so I splash water on to it and hope to god it cools.

Authors Note: Too tired to do anything else. More reviews would be AWESOME.


	6. Something unexpected happened TIDAY

Author's Note: Nothing to say, except

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE AN ECCHI-ISH MIX BETWEEN ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND THE ANIME GREEN GREEN. YEP, LIKE A HENTAI.

An unexpected thing happened at school TADAY.

Sport class + weather that rivals that of Mordor = Many hot and angry teenagers.

Yes, our sport teachers were stupid enough to hold a sport class today. Their excuse?

'The sports fest is coming up! You need as much practice as possible.'

No, woman. No person will be willing to play tennis in this weather.

'Class, we're doing volleyball today!'

…. That's alright then.

'Hey, Rei. Do you want a detention? Come change with us,' Aiki demands as she stands ahead of me with her hands on her hips. I groan.

'I'm too tired, Aiki-chan. Not to mention hot.'

'So is the rest of the population of the Academy.'

'We have PE. Woman, I am not going.'

'Yukari-sensei said that we'd be doing volleyball, remember?'

'Yeah, yeah. I'm going,' I grumble getting up. All actions that include moving I HATE.

We go into the girls changing room. I plop down on the nearest possible bench.

'No way,' Aiki says. 'I am NOT waiting for you if you don't finish the same time as me.'

'Don't then, bitch.'

'If you don't get up now, I swear I shall strip you.'

'So? We've been in the same sport class for ages and WE ARE BOTH CHICKS.'

'GET. UP.'

'Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist.'

I get up from my relaxed position and grab my sport bag, upending it to the floor. Yes, its all there. White t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. Everyone other then me is stripping and getting dressed, which doesn't feel awkward but maybe just a bit weird. So I do the same and get dressed.

'Hit it, hit it….Nice one, Takuzo! Mikazaki Number 2, the net is THIS way, not there. Oi, Mikazaki Number 1, come teach your sister!'

I get up from my reclined sleeping position against the tree and turn to Aiki. 'Does she honestly expect me to answer to that?'

Aiki shrugs. 'Just do it. This chick has more then a few screws loose.'

'Yeah, apparently she can't drive for shit either.'

Aiki begins laughing like crazy and I'm left being confused when suddenly: 'What did you say about me you little brat?!'

I laugh nervously. 'Ha, you see Yukari-sensei, I was talking bout my ma-mama, that's right! And she is an AWESOME driver, seriously. You should see her in a car. Whew.'

She probably would've started yelling at me but then suddenly a familiar voice calls out, 'Sorry, Yukari-sensei, but I just wanted to let everyone know that the Night Class will be let out early today because of the weather.'

Thank god for Yuki. And….Kaien Cross is with her? And Zero too?!

Yukari-sensei pulls away from me, growling slightly. 'Just start playing! And you!' She points at Aiki. 'On the opposite team!'

We both look at each other. Obviously, she's trying to make us get pissed. Not. Happening. I don't care who the person is, I am a competitive bitch and I shall beat Aiki if it is the last thing I ever do.

'You going down, MAH CHERRIE.'

'Same to you, Reina Baby.'

Poor sports teacher, she looked shocked. Then, right away, it turned mischievous.

'No more volleyball, girls! We're playing poison ball.'

'HECK YEAH!' I yell. 'NO ONE CAN BEAT ME AT THAT!'

'Rei, I WILL DEFEAT YOU.'

20 minutes into a dangerous flying ball zone. The guardians and Kaien left at the beginning but said they would be back later to make sure the girls don't go ape-shit over the Night Class boys. Figures.

Basically, Aya, Kina, half of my gang and me are in the middle along with some other girls. On the outside laughing like a cross between witches and mad evil geniuses, are Aiki, the rest of my gang and a some other girls. A LOT of people have gotten hit out, which sucks for them AND for us. Basically, I have less people to hide behind.

By some miracle Kina still hasn't gotten hit, despite her turning around every 2 seconds terrified for her life and the fact that she has the athletic ability of a tortoise. I know this girl and she screams every time a ball goes near her.

WHAM!

Well, Kina's out.

Aiki picks up the ball and throws it hard at my head. I duck and hit the floor. When I get up, I scream at her.

'YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!'

'THAT WAS MY INTENTION, REI! Now you ruined it,' she sulks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see them come back (guardians and headmaster).

Unfortunately, I cannot say hi to Yuki or mentally rape Zero since this game is brutal. One second of distraction, and you're out.

Aiki gets the ball again and she won't be fooled for the second time. She throws the ball hard at my middle and throw myself to the side, having to get up again to avoid another one.

'REALLY WOMAN?! THERE ARE STILL 9 PEOPLE-'

WHAM!

'-8 PEOPLE LEFT. STOP TARGETING ME.'

She picks up another ball and this time aims for my head as she throws it. I shriek and hit the floor again.

'This is not healthy,' I mumble to myself.

'A-Aiki-san! You shouldn't throw that hard at Onee-chan!'

'Are you kidding me? She can handle double this, its just the weather.'

I hear her throw the ball again and so I roll to my other side, getting up.

'Ugh,' I grumble. 'You are one sick retard, Aiki.'

'Says you.'

'Yes, I did say that.'

The bell rings out and I heave a sigh of relief. Aiki picks up another ball and lobs it at me. I punch it away from my face and it goes up in the air.

'Game's over, so DON'T THROW IT AT ME.'

She shrugs. 'Yeah. And everyone knows I'm the better one so whatever.'

'I don't argue with losers.'

'What?' She grabs me by the shirt and hold me close to her face. 'What was that you just said?' She playfully snaps, spraying me with saliva.

'Thou shalt say it and not spray it?'

She releases me and grins. 'From Madagascar 3.'

'You know it, girl.'

'DADADADADADADADADADA CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO!'

'POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO!'

'Everybody, please listen. Everyone else is in their dorms so please go now,' Yuki says.

'The curfew won't be put into account because of the weather. And its so nice I decided to go out and see all of my cute students!'

People laugh and Aiki and I look at each other.

'That sounded so… pedophilic.'

'REALLY, REI? HIM? PEDOPHILIC?! I-I CAN-I guess you're right.' She says.

'Have you seen Hiro today Aiki?' I ask her as we change back into our uniform.

'No, I thought he was with you.'

I look at her. 'We should go report a missing item.'

She cackles and continues changing. When we're done we, along with Kina, walk to the Girl's dorms for the night. Along the way, I finally see Hiro.

'GIRL, GIRL, TELL ME I'M AMAZING. JUST SAY IT!' He yells, throwing his arms up in the air.

'You are dumb shit. Where were you today, Aiki and I were about to report a missing item.'

He drops his hands and turns his head to the side childishly. 'Fine, then. If you won't say you value me, then I won't tell you what I was working on TODAY.'

'Fine, fine, you're not a complete loser. I value the small portion of you that it isn't a loser. Happy now?'

He stops the act for a second. Kina giggles. 'You know, I don't know if I should be insulted be that. But whatever. I want to tell you guys something.' He stares intently at Kina as he says this. She sighs.

'See you later, Onee-chan?'

'Stupid, where else would I sleep?'

'So what is it?' I ask him.

'WELLL, as I've so wisely judged, we are about on episode 4, with some changes like this Lord of the Rings worthy weather. BUT. Doesn't Zero bite Yuki in the end of this episode?'

'What does this have anything to do with us?' Aiki asks.

'Why can't you replace her, Rei-chan?!'

'Because.'

'Why?!'

'Just because.' I snap. 'And then there's the fact that the guy barely knows me. Not forgetting that he's already in LALA land over Yuki.'

'So?' argues Hiro. 'Take him! Show the possessive women you are! Besides, we know who Yuki is. He wants to kill her later, remember, even if he loves her now.'

'And that why, Hiro.' I say. 'I wouldn't ever do anything to force him. A little shove is what I want to do, not a huge love-me-or-I-eat-you.'

'I don't see what's wrong with that.'

'Yeah, I don't expect you too. And this is classified, but if you really love someone, you would put their feelings ahead of their own. I believe that. BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT TELL A SOUL WHAT I SAID, YOU GOT THAT?!'

They both nod and grin.

'That's deep, girl. Real deep. I was wrong, you really are a genius to have thought that up.'

'What are you talking about? I heard it in Fruits Basket, a quote by Hana.'

They both sweat drop.

I was wondering around during the night. YES, I knew that tonight was most likely the night that Zero became a VAMPIRE. But dammit, I was hungry. Walking down the steps at night in my Pjs and my dad's sweater on top of it (I stole it from him, don't ask) admittedly wasn't my best idea. But I would do anything, climb any mountain or scale any tower for some cookies and milk.

No, I am not Santa Claus.

I was rubbing my arms inside the sweater to keep them from getting frostbite. It was FREEZING. I shit you not, it felt like every air con in the country was blowing on me. Did these people not know how to close windows.

Since I was preoccupied, I didn't hear the panting or the swallowing until it was too late. I had reached the bottom of the stairs and to my immense shock, I saw Zero there.

'LORD ALMIGHTY!' I shrieked before actually thinking about what happened. When I did, I could've face palmed myself. We were in the exact area where Yuki was bit and I didn't even notice.

Fuck, I must be loosing my edge.

Knowing very well that I couldn't turn back now, I faced him. He had his back to me but I could see that he was shaking.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do.

And then of course all the dust in the school came and attacked my face.

'ATCHOOOO!' I sneezed like a crazy woman trying to rid my sinuses of dust.

He turned around abruptly and his eyes went wide. And crimson.

I felt something drip on to my sweater.

Blood,

HOW IN FUCK'S NAME DID ONE GET A BLOOD NOSE FROM SNEEZING TOO HARD?! AND WHY NOW, SERIOUSLY!

'Leave…now.' He growled. Unfortunately for me, my brain was still on WTF mode after realizing I literally got a blood nose from SNEEZING TOO HARD.

And then the attack started.

He held my hands down at my hips, holding them steady. I realized, with a jolt, that I couldn't actually move.

Then his tongue licked my neck, followed by a trail of saliva. Wasn't the best day to opt for a side ponytail.

And then he biit down, HARD.

Jesus, I hadn't expected it to hurt that much. It felt like there were to very smooth and very sharp drills going into my neck. And then the slurping of blood. My blood.

Eh?

I probably would have stayed there in shock if the affects of loosing blood didn't grip onto me. With a jolt, I realized my eyes were beginning to dim at the edges.

That was when I began fighting like a mad woman to get out of his grasp.

And mind you, it wasn't like Yuki did it. I was shoving him off me knowing that no matter how much I loved the dude, my brain's survival skills were kicking it onto commander mode.

Shit.

How did I not realize this before? If he was drinking my blood, then he could TASTE MY FEELINGS. I hope he's too thirsty to think.

One final shove and I was free of his clutches.

First thought: HURRAY! I'M ALIVE!

Second thought: When did the world become a merry-go-round.

It was spinning all over the place. I hunched over, trying to get whatever blood left in me to my head, until it calmed down.

Through my blurry vision, I saw him with a bloody mouth and hand wiping it away. He looked…scared. Not scared that he'd be caught, but scared over what he did.

If I wasn't feeling like shit, I would've said something stupid to make him feel better. But the world was spinning again.

I heard another voice. A male voice, one that I had heard before but couldn't quite place. I forced myself past the blurriness and imagine my shock when I saw Kaname Kuran there. He was infront of me, so I couldn't hear shit that he was saying. A fuzzy memory told me that in the manga, he tried to kill Zero.

Kill Zero.

My hand reached out and grabbed his white uniform.

'A little help?' My voice sounded weaker then it was normal.

Then arms went around me and I felt myself get lifted up.

Wha..

Before I could protest over being left in Kuran's arms, my mind went into it's own painless little LALA land.

Author's Note: Just saying, in case you're lost or something, Rei switched places with Yuki in this scene. But not with all the scenes you'll see later on.

Also, if I decide to put a certain….scene in this story, it will be in THIRD PERSON POV. Because it feel weird with first or second.

Expect an update tomorrow, THAT IS, if I get 1 review. Just one? Please?


	7. Day of all awkwardness

Day of all Awkwardness

I didn't know where I was. Heck, I didn't know what happened. All I remember is pain and then…so much blackness.

I try to open my eyes. They instantly resist. _Stupid Eyes._

I can hear voices too. Not ones in my head, but actual voices. One I don't recognize is talking. Another…a voice that I feel is should know, but I can't remember. This voice sounds really sad. Like someone whose been crying. Then a feeling of a hand on mine squeezing it before tiny drops of moisture hit my hand.

_Tears…?! I never really like when people cry. Except when…someone whose name I can't remember cries._

This time the voices make more sense.

' –I understand that you are very upset, Kina-san, but Reina-san will be fine.'

'B-but she's so pale. That isn't normal, she's normally tan!'

'Mikazaki No. 2, your sister is a fighter. She'll be right as rain in a few hours.'

I mumble to myself as memories quickly come back. Yes, the girl crying is Kina. The idiot that called her No. 2 is Yukari-sensei.

The guy that was reassuring her was Kaien Cross.

But the third voice was Kaname Kuran. Ugh, he saved my life last night. BUT IF THE BITCH THINKS I'M THE NEW YUKI, THEN-

Ouch, too much inside screaming.

'Eh?! Mikazaki No. 1, can you hear me?!'

I work up the energy to say one important word.

'No.'

'Oh no, she can't hear…REINA MIKAZAKI ! THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!'

'Onee-chan! Are you okay?'

I finally open my eyes to see Kina's familiar golden eyes looking into mine. But she was so close, I probably went into shock.

'WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE FOR?!'

'Sorry, Onee-chan! Don't yell!'

Another voice makes me turn my head.

'Miss Mikazaki, it seems like you took a nasty fall. Do you remember anything?'

I remember cheating off a girl's homework and playing never have I ever with the gang. It would be wise not to mention this.

'Nope.'

Its Kaien again.

'Kina-san, it would be best if you left now. Don't worry, I assure you that your sister will be fine.'

'O-okay. Bye, Onee-chan.' One last bone-crushing hug and she's outta here.

I get up. Thankfully, no dizziness but I feel something drip down my neck.

Blood.

Then I start remembering all the SHIT THAT WENT DOWN.

'SACKACHEWIA!' I shriek, my hand coming to the bandage on my neck. It's damp so I rip it off and feel the tender wound. Yep, unless someone jabbed me with barbeque tongs these are most definitely bite marks.

'I take it you remember?' asks Kaname again.

I'm shocked over the fact that I was bitten, not the fact that vampires exist.

'Uh, yes?'

Kaien sighs. 'How much do you remember?'

'A little…like all of it?'

Kaname gets up and picks up the pack of band aids on the counter.

'Now you know the truth.'

'What is this, the FBI? What truth?'

'Vampires exist.'

Knew that.

'Oh, wow. Amazing. So uh, when can I get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry.'

'You don't want to know more?'

'I would, but right now I would much appreciate some food.'

'Of course,' Kaien says before getting up and leaving.

Kaname turns to me. I pretend to find the draperies incredibly interesting.

'The Night Class is like Kiryuu.'

I jolt.

'Wha-'

'The entire night class. They are all vampires.'

'….Okay then.'

He looks intently. 'Are you not scared?'

'Maybe?'

He plays with the band aids in his hands for a few seconds before taking one out. He peels it off and pulls my hair away from my neck with his free one. I pull away.

'What are you doing, dude?'

He drops his hand. 'I'm sorry, I didn't think. You must be very scared of vampires now. Don't worry, I won't bother you again.'

'Eh? What are you talking about?'

He stops. 'You looked nervous when I touched you. I thought it was because I am a vampire.'

The confused look on my face is enough to make him sit down and and frown.

'I don't like it when people touch me in general. It's weird. Not to mention a breech of my private bubble.'

He chuckles. Why am I talking to this douche?

'Let me put the band aid on your neck.' Without my consent he parts my hair again and places the band aid down before getting up.

'The chairman will be here shortly with your food.' He then smiles. 'I really enjoyed meeting you, Reina. I hope I can see you again.' Then he leaves, me cursing his very existence to hell along with that creepy pedo grin he has.

Kaien came back 10 minutes ago with lots of food. I began chomping it down the second he gave it to me.

Yuki comes barging in. 'Rei-chan! Are you alright? Kaname told me what happened. A-are you alright?'

'Better then I've ever been. Feeling pretty bored, though.'

She nods in understanding and sits down next to me.

'So…Zero is a vampire.'

I nod.

'And he bit you…'

'Yeah.'

'Do…do you hate him now?'

I nearly choke on what I'm eating. 'Yuki, I swear I have no idea where you get your crazy ideas from. Of course I don't hate him.'

'Thanks for that. He's not really that kind of person. I was attacked by a vampire when I was 5, and Kaname saved me.'

'Mm. I guess he saved my ass too.'

She turns cherry-red.

'I-I've always loved Kaname-sama. He was my savior a-and, I really do like him! But please don't tell anyone!' She begs, panicking.

'Lips are sealed, sister. But seriously, you'll give it away yourself.'

'Eh?'

'Nothing, Yuki, nothing.'

'So..' Yuki says, shuffling her foot. 'Do you like Kaname-sama too?'

'Honey, let me just tell you a little thing. It was awesome he saved me and all, but that guy creeps me out. He's all yours.'

'Reina.'

I shriek at the person who just walked in. 'SERIOUSLY, AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO MAKES SOUND WHEN THEY WALK?!'

'Kaname-sama!' Yuki blushes and stands up straight.

'Short person, sit down. You don't look any taller.' She does as I say.

Kaname walks in. I put the covers over me since I'm wearing some of Kina's stuff. Apparently, she was looking for some with Aiki and Hiro but they couldn't find anything for me to wear that's MINE.

I hope they're laughing now.

'Oi, don't come any closer.'

'Rei-chan! Don't be so rude!'

He crosses the room anyway. 'I thought your name was Reina. Is that a nickname?'

'Sort of, yeah.' I grumble.

'If that's the case, then may I call you Rei?'

…..blank thoughts…..

'Whatever, call me what you want.'

'You sound agitated. Allow me to check your band aid.' And, without my permission, he crosses over the room and goes on all fours on the bed I'm on, crawling towards me.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

'You keep struggling, so I'm going to have to restrain your arms like this.' One of his hands take both my wrists and hold them above my head. Then his head comes down near my neck.

'RAPE!' I yell.

'Rei-chan! D-don't say those things!'

'You're still here?! Go get help!'

She dashes off, and then I realize something.

'WAIT YUKI, DON'T GO, HE COULD EAT ME OR SOMETHING!'

He inhales my neck deeply then exhales, making me feel incredibly disturbed.

Finally he pulls away.

'There is nothing wrong with the bite. Just change the band aid every few hours for the next 3 days. However,' He pauses and that's when I see my blood on his lips, his tongue licking it away. His eyes are a crimson red.

…Must I really explain why I don't like this guy?

'However, you should stay away from Kiryuu. He is unstable and if you hadn't fought back so strongly, he would have killed you.'

I raise an eyebrow at him. 'If you ever come near me again, I shall kill you.'

He stands up to leave. And its as if he hadn't heard what I said

'By the way, your blood…it tastes tantalizing and it is, without a doubt, painfully arousing.'

'GET THE FUCK OUT!'

He obliges.

I'm sitting in my room in front of my laptop. The nurse told me exactly what Kuran said: Every 4 hours or so, change the band aid so the wound doesn't get infected. Do this for 3 days.

What I said?

'AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!'

So now the nurse thinks I'm an escaped psycho and my blood gives Kuran a hard-on. What an amazing character study that was.

Aiki and Hiro come crashing into the room.

'WOMAN, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!' Aiki yells.

'AND DO NOT MISS ANY DETAILS.'

I turn to face them. 'Nice to know you were both worrying about me.'

'Duh. Now spill.'

'I was bitten. Oh no, I sound like someone off a zombie movie. Let me rephrase: I WAS BITTEN MY ZERO.'

'Oh my GAGA.' Hiro yells, fanning his face. 'Someone get me a fan, cuz I'm DYING here.'

'Did it hurt?'

'Like a bitch.'

'Oh c'mon, Rei.' Hiro says. 'You're a toughie.'

'It hurt more then stepping on a Lego.'

…

'OH FUCK.' Aiki yells.

'I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SUCKER! Hiro yells.

…Well that escalated quickly.

'That's not even the bad bit. Kuran came into my hospital room, and shit went DOWN.'

'What did the bitch say?'

'That my blood gave him a boner.'

Hiro bursts out laughing and Aiki joins him.

'Nice, guys. Real nice.'

'He…actually… said that?!'

'No, he said my blood tasted "Painfully arousing".'

'Wait, how does he know?'

'The dipshit licked me.'

After managing to calm my friends down (which was no easy feat, mind you) I was sleeping. When I woke up, I got my stuff ready for school, waited for Kina since she now insisted on going everywhere with me, then left. If I was correct, then it was around last night where Zero tries to kill himself. Hopefully, Yuki stopped him.

Getting to class, I sit down next to her and tug her sleeve.

'Oi, where's Zero?'

She avoids my eyes before coming closer to me and whispering in my ear.

'He tried to kill himself last night.'

Even though I knew it would happen, a pang of sorrow hits me.

'But I stopped him.' She looks up at me, her eyes shiny. 'Please, Rei-chan. C-can you talk to him today?'

I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

'Sorry, but he doesn't know me very well. What would I say?'

She looks horrified, then the tears start going down her face. 'P-please, Rei-chan. H-he's gonna try and do it again unless you say something. Please, please help him.'

I drop my face on to the table. 'Damn all you useless crying people. Kina is enough, don't join her.' I offer her a tissue out of my pocket.

She giggles then takes it, wiping her eyes and nose.

'I'll try talking to him, but what makes you think he'll listen to me?'

'Just try, Rei-chan That's all I want.'

Author's Note: I have a French exam tomorrow. And I'm still doing this. Why? Because A) I'm a genius and B) Because of A, I know when there is no hope.

Probably another chapter tomorrow, so review and favourite.


	8. My time to come clean

Author's Note: Got a sweet review. Its nice to know that someone else values this story.

My time to come clean

Okay women. Breathe. You'll be fine.

Where was I right now?

In front of Zero's room.

Why, oh, why did I come here? Damn me and my weak heart.

When Yuki told me all the details of what happened and then asked me to talk to him, I wasn't thinking straight. For the rest of the day though… DAMN. I thought more then I had in my life. Then I tried to give myself an injury. That didn't work either, since Kina was there and she would've really killed me if I tried that shit near her.

So it came down to me with my fist raised, about to knock on the door.

_Be brave, women. You are no damn pussy, you've worked through harder shit._

_Imagine what Hiro would say if he was here. 'CALM DOWN CHARLIE BROWN.' Yeah, I should._

So I gritted my teeth and knocked.

No one answered.

Oh, HELL TO THE NO. I was NOT spasming the entire day to have no answer!

I knocked harder. 'Zero? You in?'

No response. I knocked even more.

'Boy, you'd better open this door right now.'

Again, nothing. I huff. Clearly this was going to be done the hard way.

Once, my father showed me how to bust down a door. I could do it, since it looked easy.

Overlooking the fact that my father is over 6 foot tall and weighs double me.

I grabbed a hold of the doorknob and was prepared to ram my shoulder against the door when the knob twisted and I stumbled in.

Not exactly the way I wanted it to go, but whatever.

I close the door behind me and dust off my uniform before looking around the room.

Yup, just like the anime room, with no shit in here except a double bed, a desk and a cupboard. It had a bathroom too. Lucky bastard.

Turning around, I was about to come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't here when I heard glass smashing.

I jumped. Then attempted to calm down my racing heart before walking towards the bathroom, which was the source of the noise.

Looking inside, I found my missing person: Zero. Bad thing was, he had smashed his mirror with his fist. The sharp bits were digging into his fist and were also lodged in his body all over. Blood was beginning to splurt out.

'HOLY MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I yell. No response.

Fine then. If he wants to be an emo ass then he can be my guest. Not while I'm here though.

Walking towards him on the tips of my boots so they don't die under the pressure of glass, I reach the dust pan and brush wedged under the sink

Mama always said, "If you're going to help someone, make sure they're safe. You too."

Threat of being pinned to death by a piece of glass was pretty damn likely, so I began sweeping it all up. When even the tiniest pieces were gone, I dumped the whole lot into the bin before grabbing the damp washcloth and the box of tissues.

I know this why? Because all of my younger siblings are idiot klutzes.

Putting the tissue against my hand I began plucking out the pieces of glass from his face. I don't think he was really aware of what I was doing, he looked like his mind was in China.

His face finished, next came his arms and then his torso. The wounds on his face were already healing so I didn't bother with band-aids. Wiping the washcloth across his face to get the dried blood off, he still looked out of it. I shook my hand in front if his face.

'Hello? Zero?'

'Yoohoo, Zero?'

'OI, LISTEN UP'

All these attempts were failures. Safe to say I was getting worried. I don't think it was healthy for someone to be like this.

Looking down and wincing at the deep cuts on his wrists that he no doubt made before I came, I doubt anything about him was healthy.

I sigh. Clearly, today isn't the day for talking. I couldn't leave him in the bathroom floor; he'd freeze to death. So I was just going to finish this shit up then take him to his bed. Because I'm such a nice person.

Putting one of my arms under his knees and the other under his neck, I attempt to lift his up. Surprisingly, he's lighter then Hiro, who I've carried before for fun.

Then again, judging by how much he eats…

I shake these thoughts away before putting Zero on his made bed. I drag out the covers and put them over him before putting my hand on his face and forcing his eyes shut. I don't think he blinked even once since I came in and now he's doesn't open them again. I take that as my clue to leave.

'Did you talk to him, Rei-chan?' Yuki pipes as I'm about to walk into my room.

'Were you waiting just to ambush me?'

'Did you, Rei-chan?'

I sigh. 'No, I didn't. He was in LALA land the entire time so I doubt anything I said got through.'

'Well, what did you say?'

'Nothing, really. He was out of it from the beginning.'

She looks disappointed.

'I'll try again soon, okay? But I don't think its something I should bring up.'

'Please just do it.'

'Onee-chan,' pipes Kina.

'Mm? What is it, Kina?' I reply.

'We're going to have a new ethics lecturer today.'

I jolt straight up. 'What?'

She mirrors my expression. 'I know, that what I said. It's the middle of first term!'

I shake my head and grin at her. 'Don't be worried. Ethics is easy, even for you.'

'Onee-chan!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone enter the room and sit down on the desk on top of Yuki, Yori and mine. Zero.

So he did decide to come school today.

Looking at Yuki to see her look at me again, she's just as shocked as I am.

Just then, the new teacher walks in.

Eye patch. Messy hair.

Toga Yagari.

Obviously, since there are so many idiots in this class (and this includes fan girls), they all ask questions out loud.

'Sir, do you have a girlfriend?'

'Have you ever kissed a girl before?'

'Are you gonna make this lesson fun?'

'Do you believe in UFOs?'

'All right, calm down! One at a time!' Class Prez yells out. The girl who likes Zero puts her hand up.

'You're up.' He says, sitting down.

'Um, what's that eye-patch you're wearing? Is it some kind of style?'

And, at this point, Zero walks out of class.

Yuki stands up. 'Zero!' She yells but he slams the door.

'Um, sir, as part of the disciplinary committee, I'll go bring him back!' To my shock, she grabs my arm, yanks me upwards and drags me out of class with her.

'Yuki! Wait! Let go of me, jesus.' I yell, yanking my hand out of her grip. She stops for only a second.

'We have to go stop him, come on!' She yells, before running again. I roll my eyes but follow her.

We reach the outside and Yuki yells out 'Zero!' again before stopping to a halt. I stop too. Kaien is standing there, and Zero is walking towards the boy's dorms.

'Hello, my sweets. Rei-chan, I see my Yuki dragged you out of class, but no matter.' He grabs her arms happily and only then is when I realize she has the bracelet on, the one that controls Zero.

Kaien rattles on. 'I want the both of you and Zero to go into town to get me a few things, ok? Ok!' He shoves some bills into Yuki's hands and then prances off. Yuki and I exchange glances. Weirdo.

Yuki and I both changed into casual clothes super quickly before we had to go down. Yuki was wearing shorts and a pink top of some kind. Lucky her, she had short hair. Me? The only things of mine that Aiki and Hiro hadn't hidden (and that is my confirmed theory: that they hid my clothes) were jeans. And I took the baggiest top that Kina owned. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sweat drop. My dark brown hair looked retarded since I hadn't brushed it since the day before yesterday and it hung down my back to my upper thighs. The top wasn't extremely tight on my chest, but it was still tight. The jeans were fine and since Kina and I had the same shoe size, I threw on her runners before catching up to Yuki and walking down the stairs to where Zero was waiting.

Wasn't this going to be awkward?

'Alright, we've finished everything so now let's go to a café!' I look at the bubbly short girl in front of me and glower at her.

'I'm tired. Let's go back to the academy before it gets too cold.'

She shakes her head and grabs my hand. 'C'mon, Rei-chan. I'll buy you whatever you want from there.'

My eyes light up. 'Well, it is only a café, right?'

She grins and grabs me by the hand. 'C'mon, Zero! We're gonna go to the parfait café!'

He doesn't reply, only stands there looking hot with a huge bag over his shoulder.

I always wondered what was in that bag while reading the manga. Now I know why it wasn't mentioned.

…Let's just say, Kaien Cross requested some weird things and leave it at that.

Yuki begins to walk with my hand still her captive. I don't bother asking and just trail after her.

I can hear Zero behind us and I'm guessing Yuki can too since she keeps walking and dragging me along.

'What the heck is all this Yuki?' I ask confusedly looking at the huge board in front of me.

'It's all the parfaits and ice-creams in here.'

I grin at the word Ice cream. 'If that's the case, then get me a double scoop double cone chocolate and cookies and cream.' (Don't dis it until you try it)

'Eh? That sounds weird!'

'It tastes awesome.'

'Alright then, Rei-chan,' She sighs taking out her purse. She pays for my ice cream and her parfait before heading towards the table Zero is sitting at. I get there before her and plop down on one of the chairs opposite Zero. Yuki sits next to me and begins scarfing down her parfait.

'I wanted ramen noodles.' Zero mutters.

'But Zero! The desserts here are delicious! Right, Rei-chan?'

'Eh? Sorry, wasn't listening. This ice cream is the bomb!' I say happily.

She shakes her head. 'Nothing.'

No-one says anything for a few minutes and I just KNOW Yuki is going to ask or say something stupid.

'Zero.' She begins. I was right.

'What?' He asks back.

'The whole incident that happened between you and Rei-chan-' and at this I choke on my ice cream-'it's alright. She said it herself, she doesn't hate you for what you did. Right, Rei-chan?'

I give her my strongest When-we-get-out-of-here-I'm-going-to-murder-you look. Clearly, she can't read faces. So now I'm stuck thinking of something semi-intelligent to say.

'You don't have to say something like that. What I did was unforgivable.'

Ok, so here I was, stressing over something to say and he says shit like that?!

'Don't you decide what I can say or not.' I say. Suddenly the side windows look ever so interesting so I look at them.

'All I'm saying is, don't beat yourself over something so insignificant. And Yuki,-' I snap, looking at the girl who was about to, no doubt, tell me my spilled blood was INCREDIBLY significant.-'don't say a word.' She shuts her mouth. I would've said more but suddenly-

'Excuse me, but are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?' I look up to see one of the waitresses looking down at us, or more specifically Zero.

She beams at him when he returns her look. 'I just knew it! You people are so special! Can you please send a message to Aido for me? He likes sweet things and-'

Zero gets up, taking the bag with him and leaves.

'Yuki! Zero! Where are you?!' I yelled.

I was wondering around town looking for both Zero and Yuki. After Zero stormed off, Yuki ran after him. I couldn't run after her since I would drop my ice cream. So I just ate it super fast and started looking for them.

In the anime, Yuki the idiot goes into an alley to look for Zero. I turn around and eye the alley next to me.

No way in hell am I going in there. Besides, it looked all wrong anyway.

So I kept wandering around, yelling both their names until my throat hurt. I was tired and hungry and damn it, I was angry. Why did they ditch me?

I storm into an alley. I don't give a FUCK if a Level E finds me, I'm too pissed.

And that, of course, is where I find both Zero and Yuki, perfectly fine, and with Takuma?

'Rei-chan!' Yuki says. 'Were you looking for us? Sorry!'

'Sorry doesn't cut it. Where were you anyway?'

'We got attacked by something called a Level E. It a dangerous vampire.'

Takuma beams at me. 'So you must be the famous Rei! Kaname talks a lot about you!'

My left eye twitches, a tick that happens when I'm annoyed.

'Does he now?'

'Yes! So you must come with Yuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun to my birthday party tonight!'

'Wha… Dude, I've got a curfew.'

'I'm sure Headmaster wouldn't mind, Rei-chan!' Yuki pipes up helpfully.

'Thanks, Yuki.'

Standing outside the moon dorms. How the fuck was I talked into this?!

After coming back to the academy, Aiki and Hiro kidnapped me.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

'Woman!' Hiro snapped. 'Its just us.'

'Oh. You 2 have a lot of nerve stealing all of my clothes then kidnapping me.'

'Oh, right.' It's Aiki. 'Sorry about that. We put it all back now. I'm guessing you're angry?'

'Ya think?! I was nearly RAPED by Kuran, you stupid pieces of shit!'

'Yeah, yeah, you're pissed.' It's Hiro again. 'But you got invited to Ichijo-sempai's party because of us.'

'Excuse me, HOW was this because of you 2?'

'It just is. You have to go and find out some more juicy goss.'

'What if Kuran tries to rape me again?'

'Then kick him where the sun don't shine. And while you're at it, have some cake.'

'Thanks for the advice, useless idiots.'

Yuki turns to Zero and me. 'Its my first time in the Moon dorms. I'm a little nervous. Are you 2 nervous?'

'No,' Zero says. 'I have Bloody Rose.'

'What about you, Rei-chan?'

'I'm hungry. And tired,' I whine.

Yuki puts her hands on her hips.

'You know, you could've made more of an effort to look presentable!'

'Well excuse me for not being bothered. I'm tired, dammit. I'm gonna kill Kuran.'

'Rei-chan! Be a little grateful to Kaname!'

'Eww.'

'Rei-chan, if you can't respect him, then at least be civil.'

'Alright.' I sigh. 'Civil I can do.'

After the whole Aido and Kain attack mistake thingy-magigy, we were being escorted in.

Inside, there were heaps and heaps of vampire people in formal gowns.

'Great, now I feel even more ugly.'

'Rei-chan, you don't look ugly. Don't say things like that about yourself.'

'I'm not insecure, if that's what you're implying, Yuki.'

She gives me a nervous grin and grabs my hand. Kain and Aido both stop at the front of some place with steps.

'Yuki-chan! Rei-chan! Kiryuu-kun! Please come in and enjoy yourselves. You are my honored guests, after all.'

'Ichijou-sempai, I want to know why you were in town hunting that vampire.'

'They were there on my orders, Yuki.' That smooth voice is unmistakable.

'Kaname-sama!' She bows to him. 'I just wanted to know, why?'

He smiles at her in a way that makes me pull her closer to me. Damn him.

'Yuki, please come up here and join me.' She turns red but obliges.

'Humph,' says another vampire girl. Ruka. She hella pisses me off.

'Do you have a problem with that?' I snap at her because I'm tired and I do not need any bullshit.

She gives the once over look and smirks, flipping her hair over shoulder and turning to Yuki.

'If I looked like that ugly human, I wouldn't bother waking up in the morning.' She spits in Yuki's direction, too low for anyone but me and a few others to hear. Poor Yuki is oblivious.

'Which is why you wear so much make-up, right?' I say just as lowly, but in a mock sweet way.

She glares at me and is about to say something else before I cut her off.

'Honey, don't even bother insulting my looks because I know I'm sexier then you.'

'Is that what Mommy told you? Oh, how funny. That face is only one a mother could love.'

'Shame yours isn't.'

'Did you spend the entire time trying to make yourself look good? You're pathetic,' She laughs, flipping her hair again.

'NO, I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU, RUKA!' I yell. Silence fills the area. I shrug.

'God, some people don't get it.' I mumble loud enough for everyone else to here. A few snickers run through the crown. Ruka's face is the epitome of furious and she probably would've hit me but then:

'Rei. Come sit with me,' its Kaname again. Huh, stupid guy actually did something smart for once.

But I still don't like him.

The noise resumes again so I grudgingly walk up the steps to where they're sitting.

'How are you, Rei?' He asks, smiling at me.

'The real question hear is, WHY the hell am I here?'

He tut-tuts. 'A woman of your caliber should not say things like "hell"'

'You think that's swearing?!'

'Indeed,' he nods. 'A women like you shouldn't swear at all.'

'You really piss me off, do you know that?'

'Now I do.' He smiles again. 'Come sit with me and Yuki.'

'NO.'

'Rei-chan,' Yuki hisses. 'Sit down.'

Before I can reply, Kaname grabs my wrist and forces me alarmingly close to him.

He leans in again. 'The smell is gone. That's good.'

I leap back. 'If you ever come that close to me, I swear I shall kick you in a significant area!'

He smiles again. 'Sit down, Rei.'

And this time, he puts an arm around Yuki, then me.

'Kaname-sama,' Yuki starts. 'I-I just wanted to know, why did you order Ichijou-sempai to go kill that vampire?'

'Why? Because I feel its my job.' He replies.

'The annihilation of Level E vampires is the job of the Hunter's Association,' Zero snaps.

'Oh?' Kaname looks up at Zero. 'How are you this evening, Kiryuu-kun?'

Zero glares at him with a hatred that not even I can match.

'Tick, you are right. I shouldn't be asking you that question.' This is heading in a bad direction.

'Rei, how are you feeling? Is the bite…any better?' His hand comes out of nowhere and he pulls my band-aid off.

'OI! YOU SON OF A BITCH!' I yell. 'That hurt!'

His hand comes again and parts my hair at the side. I can't even move. Stupid vampire must be doing some freaky magic shit.

The wind hits the bite, making it sore again. I wince. Blood begins dripping down the side of it again. And then to my extreme shock, he puts his face near my neck and licks my blood up, starting from the bottom of the trail to the wound.

I try to move again. Jackass still has me under mind control…

Most disturbingly of all, he begins to suck on my neck wound, drawing more blood without the use of his fangs. Then he kisses it, and I feel it close up.

I shall have a bath in Dettoll when I get out of this.

***Insert weird metallic sound***

It's Zero, pointing his gun at Kaname's head.

Thank you, lord for my savior.

Then Seiren is up, and she has her hand against Zero's throat.

Lord, protect my savior from this crazy-awesome ninja chick.

'It's alright, Seiren.' Kaname says. 'It is I who did something wrong.'

Seiren removes her hand. I smack his arms off of me and I begin walking down the stairs, cursing the vampire with every step.

Fuck this party; I'm going back to Kina.

'Rei-chan!' Yuki yells. 'Rei-chan, wait! Kaname didn't mean to-'

'Leave her, Yuki. I went too far and I hope she can forgive me.'

Without looking back, I flip him the bird, satisfied with all the gasps I get and the sigh from the pureblood.

Someone rushes past me, heading for the exit.

Zero…?

It is he so I attempt to follow him but since my sense of direction isn't exactly accurate, I lose him. Looking around in every direction, I see a flash of red on the ground.

It's his tie. I pick it up and then I see his blazer. I pick it up too and before I know it, I'm at the lake.

At my feet is his vest and a little further ahead near the water is Zero.

He's trying to take the blood tablets, but he keeps coughing them up.

'Uh, Zero? Maybe you should try keeping them down…' I say going down next to him.

'I can't…they keep coming back up…UGH!' He grunts and his hands fly to my shoulders. The tattoo on his neck is glowing a bright red.

'Zero! Are you all right?' I ask, slapping his face lightly.

He shakes his head and his eyes quickly shift to crimson. His head goes down to my shoulder and he inhales my neck.

This can't happen, he would get us both killed.

So I do what I saw Yuki do in the anime. When he begins leaning against me, I push off the pavement and we both hit the water, his fangs scraping my neck.

I burst to the surface, gasping up the precious air. Zero does too.

BOOM.

My eyes whip to Zero, who is holding his shoulder. There is a bullet in there.

He was shot, just like in the anime.

Holding a gun and pointing the smoking barrel at Zero was Toga Yagari. Big surprise.

'Take your last breath and _die_, vampire.'

Author's Note: Started this last night. Finished it today. I read the latest Vampire Knight Manga Chapter today at school and was depressed for the rest of the day because…

THERE IS NO MORE UNTIL MARCH NEXT YEAR! FU-

Anyway, I'll start the next chapter now and post it tomorrow. See ya bitches later.


	9. An interesting devolpment

An interesting development:

'OI!' I yell, looking in horror to the wound on Zero's shoulder. 'WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!'

Yagari looks at me. 'He would've bit you if I hadn't done otherwise. You should be thanking me.'

A little part of my brain wonders why everyone in this damn school talks so intelligent and why I…don't.

'I could've handled it.' I snap at him, trying to assess the amount of damage Zero got from the bullet. It looked nasty.

'Step aside, little girl.' Yagari has his finger on the trigger.

'Hell no. Why should I?'

'I need to fulfill my duties. Never thought the day would come when I would pull the gun on my cute student.'

I ignore him and face Zero. 'Move your hand.' He does as I say. The bullet went in, but didn't go back out. That's a relief, seeing as he would've been twice as fucked if something like that happened.

I put my hand over the bloody wound and press against it. Mama taught me that.

Come to think of it, mama taught me a lot of things normal people shouldn't know. Woman worked on Wall Street before she met my papa, that teaches you things.

A torrent of blood leaks out and he groans and nearly goes back under. I hold him by the shoulders.

'Rei-chan!' I've never been more relieved to hear that squeaky voice.

'Yuki! Over hear, in the lake.'

'What do you mean in the… What's going on?!' She squeaks even louder. 'What are you doing, sensei?!'

'I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!' Kaien Cross cries, dramatically running over to us. 'This is why I hate vampire hunters!'

Yagari pulls his gun away walks off.

'Come, let me help you out,' Kaien asks, holding his arms out.

Zero ignores him and wades to the pavement himself, one hand still holding his wound. I gladly take Kaien's hand and he pulls me up.

'SHIT, it's freezing!' I yell, rubbing my arms. 'Damn you, water.'

Headmaster is looking at Zero's retreating back. 'Did he bite you this time, Reina?' For once his voice is serious.

'Firstly, how many times have I told you my name is REI? Secondly, no, no he didn't.'

He nods. 'Go get changed now.'

I'm in the Girl's bathroom. Each floor in the girl's dorms has one HUGE ASS bathroom with heaps of private showers and baths and with some communal ones. I've had a shower but I'm still freezing my ass of so after putting my uniform in the dryer, I turn on the hot water for a bath. After I'm done, I wrap my body in towel and head back to my room. Kina is sleeping (duh) and I'm glad to see all my clothes returned. I put on my Pjs before happily going to sleep.

'Onee-chan, time to get up. Onee-chan. Onee-chan! GET UP!' Kina's yell startles me and I shriek and hit the floor.

I have a sense of deja vu here…

I pick myself off the ground and yawn. 'Morning, Kina.'

'Morning, Onee-chan. Why did you get back late last night?'

I freeze, wondering what I should say. Kina was the only person in the world whom I would feel guilty lying too. So normally I make up some story that is completely off topic to confuse her.

'Well, you see…there was a snail, climbing up a window, bleeding and suffering. But then…it fell! Where did it fall? It fell in the soil. Sometimes in life you will not like what is happening. But in the long run, it is for the better.'

'Eh?'

Walking into class, I didn't really expect Zero to be there. Poor guy got shot, after all. But when I sit down next to Yuki, I notice the band aid on her neck.

So she DID offer herself up as a blood bank after all.

'Morning Rei-chan,' she greets me.

'Hey. What's up with your neck?'

She instantly averts my eyes. 'Will…will you promise not to tell anyone?'

I nod.

'Last night after everything happened, I followed Zero to his room and I told him he could drink my blood whenever he wanted it.' She says it so shamefully.

'Hmm…'

She looks up. 'Do you think what I did was wrong?'

I shake my head and grin at her. 'No way. If I were in your position I would've done the same thing.'

She smiles.

Hiro walks in. 'What's up, Rei, Yuki?'

'Hey Hiro-san,' Yuki replies.

'What do you want?' I ask suspiciously. He grins and grabs my arm, dragging me off.

'So, how are you?' He says excitedly.

'I was neck-raped by Kuran, Ruka Souen is probably planning my assassination right now and I was shoved into a lake in the middle of one of the coldest nights in the year. I'm excellent, babe, how are you?'

He grimaces. 'Tough break.'

I whack him hard on the head. 'You're a jackass. And so is Aiki.'

'Love you too, Rei. And by the way, how did Kuran "neck-rape" you?'

'None of your business.'

'Someone's on their cycle…'

I whirl around and punch him as hard as I can on his arm. He yelps.

'You punch like a man!'

'How would you know?! You're no man!'

'Don't make me the target of your PMS.'

I deflate. 'I'm so tired. And hungry.'

'I can fix this,' He says grinning. 'I'm thinking mani's,' he points to his fingers. 'Pedi's,' he points to his feet. 'And all 6 seasons of Gossip Girl with a jumbo king-sized container of Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream ice-cream. Aren't I awesome?'

I hug him. 'Yes, yes you are.'

After I pull away from him, I sit down on my seat next to Yuki's. Yagari still hasn't turned up, even though class began 20 minutes ago.

Yuki suddenly jumps up and runs out of class.

About time she worked it out.

Yagari is talking about… well, I have no clue what he is talking about. Yuki walked into class 10 minutes ago and she looked like she was crying.

I whacked her shoulder. 'You okay?' I whisper.

She nods and continues taking notes.

I just sit there in LALA land, trying to work shit out. I'm guessing we're in episode 6 right now since the whole Yuki-offers-her-blood-thing already happened. I hope Zero is alright…

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll start working on the next one now and hopefully by tomorrow, it'll be up.


	10. Rei's Strange Dream

Author's Note: This isn't a real chapter of sorts, it's just a BONUS CHAPTER that Rei is in that has nothing to do with the plot what so ever. Maybe I'll make one every 10 chapters.

Rei's Strange Dream-BONUS:

I jolted awake. _What the hell…?_

I was in a forest. Not only that, I was wearing a white dress. I don't own a white dress, and neither does Kina so…

_What's going on?_

I started going forward and I walked straight into a tree. But it didn't hurt.

Wait a second.

I grabbed the skin on my forearms and began pulling like crazy. Nothing. Nada. No pain.

So this…this is a dream?

'What are you doing?' A boy with rabbit ears looks at me weirdly. Pfft, I wasn't the one with rabbit ears.

'Who are you?' I ask. He looks at me and with a shock, I realize its Hiro.

'Hiro! What are you doing here? Where are we?'

The rabbit-boy looks confused. 'Who is Hiro?'

'Hiroshi, I am not playing games. Where are we?'

'And I'm telling you I don not know anyone by the name of Hiroshi. By the way, what kind of sick-minded parents would call their kid Hiroshi?'

I crack a grin. 'You look and talk exactly like my friend. But where am I?'

The rabbit-boy looks at his wristwatch and gasps. 'Oh no, I'm going to be late!' And then he runs off. I pick up the hem of the white dress and run after him. 'Hey, wait for me!'

I kept on running, keeping the rabbit-boy in my sight. 'Dude, wait up! I'm wearing a dress!' I yelled at him but he didn't slow down.

At long last we reached a huge tree. And there was a hole beneath it.

This seems familiar somehow…

The rabbit-boy doesn't give it a second thought, he jumps in. 'Wait!' I yell again. Sighing to myself, I go up to the tree and jump into the hole, screaming the entire way down.

I hit some soft, cushiony thing. Groaning, I pick up my head looking at my surroundings.

This…isn't exactly the inside of a tree. In fact, there was a blue, blue sky and a huge matching lake. It looked so pretty.

'And who might you be?' came a voice behind me. I whirled around.

There were 2 people sitting down on chairs. Seeing their faces, I gasped. It was Aiki and Kina.

Kina looked up at me in surprise. 'Who are you, strange person who looks a lot like me?'

I look at her in shock. 'Kina, its me!'

She looks even more confused. 'I have no idea who Kina is. But I have a feeling that I should know you.'

'DUH!' I yell. 'WE'RE TWINS!'

'Enough of this,' says Aiki. 'Who are you and what do you want?'

I swallow the lump in my throat. 'Reina Mikazaki. And I want to go home.'

Aiki looks thoughtful. 'So you aren't from our world.'

'What world are you talking about? The Alice in Wonderland world?'

'I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about.'

I sweat drop. 'Listen, lady. How do I get home?'

'You have to visit the Queen for that.'

'Great. Is she evil?'

They both gasp. 'Oh, heavens no!' squeaks Kina. 'No, she is the best of us all!'

I clap my hands. 'That's awesome. How do I get to her?'

'You have to keep going straight.'

'WHAT KIND OF DIRECTIONS ARE THAT?!'

Aiki grins and looks at me. 'Just trust me. And I also have a weird feeling…that I should know you. You don't have to go, you know. Just stay here with us.'

I shake my head. 'I'm sorry. In my world, you are my best friend and the girl next to you is my twin sister. I miss them, so I need to go back.'

Aiki looks sad. 'Promise to visit?'

'If I can, then HELL YES!'

Going down the straight path where Aiki indicated to me, I wonder what the hell this is. This is, without a doubt, the weirdest dream I have ever had. But I want to see where it goes.

I reach an intersection. Then suddenly, something hits me hard on the side of the head and I black out.

**You wake up to find yourself lying flat in an unfamiliar and utterly filthy room. Your head pounds as you sit up and survey your surroundings.**

"Ohhhhww. . . What hit me?" I groan, rubbing my head.

**You notice the room is dimly lit by a hanging bulb that threatens to flicker out any moment. Large piles of debris are scattered about the small room, and there are no windows.**

"Hey, who said that? Where am I?" I yell, swiveling my head from side to side.

**To your left, right and straight ahead of you there are sinister looking doors. You do not fully comprehend your situation, but you must choose one of these doors. One door-**

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" I scream. "You sound exactly like Kaname! Kuran, if this you-"

**-Leads to salvation. One leads to an endless maze of halls and passages that will trap you forever, and the third leads to eternal damnation. You must-**

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I gasp.

**YOU MUST CHOOSE A DOOR.**

"Why? The exit's right there." I point at the doors.

**In the cold, frightened core of your heart, you know that there is no escape from the desolate predicament you now find yourself in.**

"Dude, the doors right there. It even says so. See? 'Exit', right on the front. Big letters too. LOOK."

**After a moments struggle, you come to realize the futility of resistance and return once more to the crossroads of passages. There is no way out.**

"Only because some bastard locked up the exit-"

**You grumble to yourself as you contemplate-**

"It was you wasn't it? KANAME!"

**CONTEMPLATE YOUR FATE.**

"Fine, fine. Eenie, meenie, miney. . . That one." I point at one of the doors.

**-You say to yourself as you chose the door to your left. Unbeknownst to you is that that particular door leads only to misery, death, and the destruction of your very soul.**

"What? Oh HELL no!" I jump back from the devil door.

**A sudden burst of intuitive clarity causes you to leap away back before the door closes behind you, sealing your fate.**

"It wasn't intuition, you just said-"

**You must make your choice between the remaining two doors.** **With a sigh, you go towards the one in the middle.**

"I know what I'm doing-"

**You mutter-**

"-I don't need you telling me. Prick." I mutter.

**You take hold of the doorknob to the passage that will lead you to wander the maze for all eternity, oblivious to the fate that will soon befall you. Deathless, mindless and hopeless, your rotting corpse will still walk on long after-**

"Gah!" I squeal.

**-You cry as you once again leap back from your choice of passage.**

"Don't get snappy with me. So, one door left? Salvation, ho. Does that take me home?"

**You ask as you head towards the final door and grasp the handle. The path you have chosen will be long and frought with peril. You will face unsurmountable, blood thirsty foes and travel farther than the simple realms you think of as 'life and death'. Should you fail, your tattered soul will serve as one of the tortures spectral servants of the lord of the underworld, Gwyn ap Nudd. Should-**

"Wait a minute. . . " I whisper.

**-You succeed, you will have all the unimaginable pleasures of this world and the next, though you will be doomed to remain in the underworld as Gwyn's right hand man-**

"HOLD UP YOU OMNISCIENT LYING PACK OF DOG CRAP! You said one of the doors would get me out of here! Salvation, remember? How is being trapped in the underworld salvation? Get me out!" I scream.

**There is no escape-**

"Don't give me that! There's always a way out." I say positively.

**There is no- What are you doing? Where did you get that pipe?**

"It was lying in one of those piles of trash. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to bust down the exit." I grasp the pipe tightly.

**You can't do that! It's against the rules!**

"Oh, there are rules now, ehy? What happened to your big, scary, narrorator voice, KANAME?"

_**There is no escape!**_

"There will be, just give me a minute! Just, a little. . . There! Ha, got it!" I triumphantly hold the pipe aloft my head.

**You can't-**

"I just did. Goodbye and good luck, Mr. Scary Kaname voice. I'm gonna go find the Queen so I can go home.'

After that terrifying ordeal with the voice (I'll kill Kuran the next time I see him) I follow the path just as Aiki told me. Suddenly the light goes out.

'Ouf!' I tumble to the ground, tripping over something. Tiny hands are grasping my wrists and tying them together.

'WHAT THE SHIT-'

I get knocked out again.

I wake up tied to a chair with a blinding light blaring down on me.

'YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TALK!' I yell.

'What are you talking about, child?' comes a woman's voice. I sweat drop.

'Sorry, all those cop movies. Hehe, they aren't exactly the best teachers of real life.'

The woman chuckles. 'My name is Aroma Kamikaze. I am Queen of this place.'

'WOW, YOU'RE SECOND NAME IS KAMIKAZE?! COOL!'

She chuckles again. This voice is very familiar.

'Yes, and I am Queen. My subjects that you have run into, they tell me you are from another world?'

'Yep. I wanna go home.'

She strokes my face. I can't even see her face, she's standing in the dark. She pulls away from me.

'Untie her and bring her to me in the throne room,' she demands as she stalks off.

I'm being escorted to the Queen. This white dress that I'm wearing…it seems familiar as well. The second the Queen started talking, I KNOW I knew her from somewhere. And this dress too…where did it come from?

'Rei.' It's the Queen, and her face is shrouded by darkness again. Damn, I feel like when I realize who this person is, I'll kick myself.

'Wait, how do you know my name?'

'My subjects told me.'

'But,' I was super confused and a little freaked out. 'But, I told them my name is Reina, not Rei.'

The Queen doesn't talk for a second. 'Sorry, is Reina your name?'

'Yes, but I prefer Rei.'

The Queen laughs. Again, WHO IS THIS WOMAN?

'You haven't figured it out yet?' She asks softly.

'Figured out what?'

The Queen brings her face out of the shadows. And smiles at me.

I'm frozen. Then I start running up to her, throwing my arms around her body, crying for the first time in ages.

I wake up on a table. 'Mama…' I whisper to myself, a real tear going down my face. I never realized how much I really missed my mama.

'Onee-chan!' It's Kina and she's grinning. Hiro and Aiki are standing outside our room.

'Wake up woman!' Aiki yells.

'What's taking so long? Complains Hiro.

'What's going on, Kina?'

'We were about to go into town but Hiro said that he wanted Onee-chan to come too.'

'Yeah, its not fun unless Rei comes,' Hiro grins at me.

'And what the hell am I, some accessory?!' Aiki yells, hitting him. They both walk out of my sight.

I grin to myself again.

'Onee-chan?' says Kina. She looks confused. 'What is it?'

'Nothing,' I tell her, my grin stretching wider.'

What a strange, strange dream.

'_But was it just a dream, sweetheart?' _

Author's Note: Just to clarify, the whole conversation thing between Rei and the voice I saw on a website and I just altered it a bit because a) It was fucking hilarious and 2) I NEEDED to have it in here.

I hope you all enjoyed that little Alice in Wonderland chapter thing and I'll write more of them in the future. As for the next chapter, its back to the normal plot. Reviews please?


	11. I'm the new WHAT!

Author's Note: I'm just going to skip to the bit where Maria comes in because that's where all the shit starts to happen. Back to the regular plot…

I'm the new WHAT?!

A couple of days past. I had nearly forgotten about the weirdo dream that I had and was planning on asking Yuki if Zero was alright or not when the Headmaster's voice came through with an announcement.

'Reina Mikazaki, please contact my office. I repeat, Reina Mikazaki, please contact my office.'

First thought: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD HIM TO CALL ME REI?!

Second Thought: Oh shit, what did I do now?

Third Thought: I'll just blame it all on Kina.

So I walk in the headmaster's office and yell, 'IT WAS KINA, NOT ME!'.

'Sit down and shut up. You're not in trouble, stupid girl.' It's Yagari.

'Whoa, whoa, hold the fuck up. Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? And old man, why is he here?' I ask glaring at Yagari. He was an awesome teacher but sometimes a jackass.

'We're here too, Rei-chan!' Yuki squeaks in a corner. Zero is by her side and to my relief, he looks fine.

'What are you guys doing here?' I ask, now confused.

'Well, Reina-'

'MY NAME IS REI!'

'-Rei, I'm asking you to join the disciplinary committee.'

'Eh?'

'NO.' I put it flat out. No way in hell.

'That wasn't a request, Reina.' For the second time ever, he actually looks serious. 'Our committee needs more then just 2 people in it.'

'Is that a threat old man? Because if I have to, I WILL call my parents. This is an obstruction of my rights!'

'What rights may that be, since you know so much?' Yagari asks me, his eyebrow raised.

'My right to sleep, my right to finish my homework-'

Yagari snorts at this. 'I've been teaching for 1 week now and out iof the 4 simple assignments I've given, you've handed nothing back.'

'-AS I WAS SAYING before I was ever so rudely INTERUPPTED-'

'Reina, it's not open for discussion. Here's your new badge!' He's happy again and that's when I notice he really isn't going to take no for an answer. Grumbling, I take it.

'All right, get back. Get back. GET BACK, YOU STUPID HORMONAL FEMALES THAT HAVE-'

'Rei-chan,' Yuki calls, sweat dropping. 'Don't go that far.'

'-SO HOP TO IT AND GET TO CLASS!'

Hiro, Aiki and Aya are there, laughing there asses off. When I told them what had happened, I expected sympathy and maybe a hug or 2. Instead:

'BWHAHAHAHAHA!'

They laugh like fucking sponge bob, I'm telling you.

Kina was the only person who showed some sympathy after I returned to our room after dinner sulking. She said it wouldn't be that hard for someone like me.

When I asked her what she meant, she nervously giggled and excused herself to go have a bath.

After my first fiasco with the Day Class girls, the Night Class came out. And it just got way harder. Thank the lord I was stronger then most girls here or I would've been like poor Yuki who kept being shoved around.

There was this one incident where this girl shoved Yuki hard to the ground. I grabbed on to her wrist but unfortunately, the same ass-wipe bumped me too. So we both hit the ground with a squeak.

Yuki got up and brushed herself off because she landed on good-old soft me. I…wasn't exactly in the best of shape as I sat my ass up trying to assess if I was ever going to walk again.

'Rei, are you hurt? Do you need help?'

That creepy but smooth voice was addressing me. A voice I knew all too well.

'No.' I grumbled, standing up. My left foot didn't look good and I began doubting my body's loyalty to me. Out of all places to sprain, left ankle, why did you have to do it in bloody front of Kuran?!

Naturally, my left foot did not answer to my telepathic yelling.

'Here.' He held out both arms. 'Let me carry you, your ankle is broken.'

'Boy, you lay so much as a finger on me and I'll snap it off.' I put weight on my left foot. Pain flared up but it began (very slowly) to go away.

Yeah, I sprain that ankle every other day so I'm used to it.

Kuran looks disappointed. I point to where the rest of the Night Class is standing, waiting for him. 'Go on, shoo.'

He does as I say. Ha, score to me THE QUEEN BITCH.

And no, I am not doing this as revenge because of what happened at the party.

'Hey, Rei-chan?' Yuki asks as we both lean against the tree.

'Hmm?'

'Why do you hate Kaname-sama so much?'

'Because he's a leech.' Zero grunts as he walks past us, his hands jammed into his pockets.

'Zero!' Yuki scolds. 'Don't talk like that.'

'Yuki, HATE is a very strong word so I'm here to tell you I don't hate Kuran.'

In the classroom in front of us, I see Kuran look towards us with a faint smile on his face.

'I VERY STRONGLY dislike him.'

'Rei-chan,' Yuki scolds, but there is a grin on her face too.

'Oh, I just remembered! Headmaster said he needed to see the 2 of us!' Yuki proclaims before grabbing my arm and nearly pulling it out of its socket.

'Calm down, woman. I'm coming.'

'Thanks for coming, Yuki-chan, Reina-chan.'

I open my mouth to yell at him but then I decide to fuck it. Things go in one ear and out the other with this guy.

'We're getting a new student. Please be nice to her and show her around.'

The door opens and a girl pokes her head into the room before walking in.

'A-a night class student?' Yuki says, shocked.

I just settle for a 'Meh.' It's Maria Kurenai and this chick creeps the fuck out of me. The whole innocent little doll girl thing…it just doesn't work for me.

'Um…hello. My name is Maria Kurenai.'

Know that.

'It-its wonderful to meet you.' Maria finishes off.

Yuki tries to beam at her. 'Hello Maria-san. My name is Yuki Cross and this is Rei Mikazaki.'

'Hello,' she says looking at Yuki then turning her eyes to me for the first time.

Man, this girl gives Kuran a run for his money in the CREEPAZOID department.

'Come on, we'll show you around!' Yuki exclaims before grabbing my hand and walking towards the door. 'We'll be outside in case you want to talk to the headmaster about something.'

We both walk out, Yuki still holding my hand.

'Rei-chan, this girl…she kind of…well she-'

'She scares you, Yuki,' I yawn. 'And she gives me the Heeby Jeebies.'

She smiles. 'I didn't think Rei-chan would be the type of girl to ever get scared.'

I shrug. 'I get that a lot. I have 3 younger siblings, including Kina so I kind of have to be the brave one, you know? Sometimes, its for small things like the dark or spiders but other times, its bigger shit. Maria doesn't SCARE me, per say, but she gives off a creepy vibe.'

'So, Rei-chan isn't scared of anything?'

I shake my head. 'No way. Only an idiot wouldn't be scared of anything.'

Maria walks out and we abruptly end our conversation. Yuki smiles at Maria again, this time more realistically.

'Come on Maria, lets start with the tour!'

'So that's everything! And this is the classroom that everyone else is in for today.'

Maria isn't walking forward. 'What's wrong, Maria-san?'

'Well,' Maria says as she shuffles her feet. 'I'm a little scared that the other vampires won't accept me because of my weak body.'

'That couldn't possibly happen! Both the Dorm president and Dorm vice-president are really nice so you have nothing to worry about.'

Maria looks at Yuki and suddenly hugs her. 'Oh, thank you!'

I'm pretty sure she would've whispered some stuff into Yuki's ear so I grab her arm. 'Come on, we have to get to patrol.'

Maria glances at me and suddenly smiles at me. 'Thank you too, Reina.'

I shiver. What the fuck is with this girl?!

Yuki and I are back at the place we were before Maria came.

'Rei-chan, do you think will be alright?'

'She's just another one of them, I don't see why you are worrying.' Zero replies

Yuki pouts angrily. 'I wasn't talking to you, Zero! What does Rei-chan think?'

I shake all thoughts of sleep out of my mind. 'Hmm? Oh, I wouldn't worry. She'll be fine,' I mumble yawning.

Yuki grabs hold of my arm. 'But I'm worried about her.'

'Whoop-de-do for you, what should I do for you?'

Yuki pulls away from me and looks hurt. I sigh.

'Honestly, Yuki. She'll be fine, you need to stop worrying about stuff.'

She nods. 'I get it. Its so I don't get hurt right?'

'Sure.

' I close my eyes and rest my head against the tree, about to fall asleep.

'Um…I think my prank went a bit too far.' Stupid Maria and her high voice.

'Maria-san! What happened, you shouldn't be out of class!' Yuki says, pulling at her disciplinary committee badge.

I face Zero, who looks frozen. 'Zero? You alright?'

Before I can blink, he has his gun pointed straight at Maria. He clicks the safety off.

'No, Zero!' Yuki yells, standing in front of Maria, shielding her. 'You can't do that, bad Zero!'

'What is he, a dog?' I throw in helpfully.

Yuki turns her head and glares at me with full power.

'I'm shutting up.' I mumble.

Yuki, Zero and I are escorting Maria back to the classroom seeing as the Class only started an hour ago. Standing in front of the door, Maria hesitates to knock.

'Come on, Maria-san. You don't have to be afraid,' Yuki says, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

'Can you open in, Yuki-chan? I just don't want to be the first person in.'

Yuki blushes and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to go in either.

I shove them both out of the way. 'I'll do it.'

'I knock hard on the door before shoving the door open and grabbing Maria's hand. 'This is Kurenai, be nice to her, blah blah blah. None of you leave again until this class is over, got it?' I say to the entire class. They mumble amongst themselves and I take that as my cue to leave. A hand at my sleeve stops that.

'Reina. Thank you for doing that for me.' Its Maria, and she looks so much more like a doll up close. I pat her head.

'It's nothing, now I gotta go, so can you let go of me?'

She doesn't. instead, she hugs me.

'Kurenai-san,' its Kuran. 'Please let go of Rei.'

'Oh?' she questions, looking at Kuran before looking back at me. A wicked grin crosses her features and she places both her arms around my neck.

And kisses me full on the lips.

I try to shove her off. No avail, stupid girl is holding on too tightly. To my increasing horror, she caresses her tongue with mine and that's when I find the strength to push her away.

'THE HELL WAS THAT?' I yell, wiping my arm across my mouth. She giggles creepily before moving towards me. 'Reina, I like girls like you.' Then she heads towards the seats in the front and sits down.

I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Yuki looks mildly horrified and I stalk past her.

'Wh-where are you going, Rei-chan? Maria, sh-she was just trying to be nice!'

I swivel around to face her. 'That little lesbian shit kissed me! I have no problems towards homo-sexual people but SERIOUSLY? I didn't ever want to be kissed by another chick. And in answer to your other question, I am going to go drown my mouth in Listerine. I'll see you 2 later.'

And I stalk off in search of the nearest bathroom but not before placing my hand over lips.

I never thought I'd lose my first kiss to another girl…

Author's Note: Yeah, I put a lesbiany kiss in it. So sue me, whatever. More reviews would be awesome since they tell me that other people read this story.


	12. A rather dramatic night

Author's Note: Got nothing to say except PLEASE REVIEW.

A rather dramatic night…

'…and that's why I need to come into town with me!' Kina finishes off with a huge smile. I jolt up.

'Wha…Oh, sorry Kina. Did you want something?'

She sweat drops. 'Can Onee-chan come into town with me this weekend?'

'Eh? Why me? Just go with one of your friends.'

She blushes. 'I'm too scared to go with them.'

I yawn. 'Wuss. All right, I'll take you. But what do you want from there anyway?'

'Don't you know, Onee-chan? The ball is very near!'

I freeze. 'And what is this ball?'

'Onee-chan! Don't you ever listen?'

'No. So tell me.'

'Well,' she starts off. 'It's a dance where the Day Class and Night Class can be together!' she squeals.

'You lost me at dance and I fail to see the connection between this ball and the town.'

'I need a new dress.'

'You have heaps!' I say, astounded. How many dresses did one girl need?

'Onee-chan, none of them are good for a formal ball like this!'

'Alright, alright, keep your panties on. I'll go with you, but I'm broke. So don't ask me for cash, got it?'

'Thanks Onee-chan!'

Standing in front of the Moon Dorms is much harder these days since this damn ball is near.

'How come everyone knew except me?' I asked Yuki earlier.

She shuffled her feet nervously. 'Well…Rei-chan doesn't exactly…pay attention to things.'

I glared at her but understood what she was talking about. I don't listen to shit that isn't interesting.

'Get back, you hormonal beasts!' I yelled, while pushing them back.

'That's enough, girls!' Yuki yelled too.

The doors of the Moon Dorms swung open. Girl's began screaming at a pitch that was beyond deafening. They all walked out. I grumbled and simply looked in the other direction

'Good Afternoon, Rei-chan!' A high octave voice greets and arms close around my waist.

'What the…Kurenai, get the hell to class.'

She looks up at me and pouts. 'That's not nice, Rei-chan. My name is Maria, call me that.'

'I'll call you whatever I want, now get to class.' I snap at her.

She buries her head into my chest. 'No.'

A hand comes out of nowhere. 'Leave my Onee-chan alone!' Kina snaps and pushes Maria off me. She raises an eyebrow.

'Who the hell do you think you are, insolent wrench!' she hisses.

'Whoa, lady. Firstly, who speaks that way anymore? And secondly, don't talk to her that way. Get lost.'

'She pouts again. 'Alright then, Rei-chan. And I think I'm making President Kuran angry too. He seems to like Rei-chan.'

Then she skips off. My left eye twitch is acting up again.

'Onee-chan?' Kina questions.

'Its fine.' I grumble before facing the rest of the girls.

'If you all don't go back now, I SWEAR to you that I'll ruin this ball of yours.'

Screams of "NO!" and "YOU MONSTER!" ring through. But they leave and that's the important thing.

'Rei-chan. What did Maria want before?' Yuki asks me.

'Who the fuck knows what that little lesbian cunt wants with me?' I snap in a voice to low for her to here.

'What was that?'

'I said, who know and who cares? It's not going to benefit anyone.'

She smiles. 'Its nice to know you've forgiven Maria about that kiss.'

My mood turns darker. Maria was the very reason for this event before:

_Epic Flashback of Awesomeness:_

_I had just returned from where that stupid vampire kissed me and found Aiki and Hiro waiting for me near the main bathroom. Hiro, as usual, only wanted to know the gossip. Aiki wanted to know what happened._

'_Maria Kurenai rocked up and we took her to her class. Then she ran away like a little bitch and when we brought her back, she kissed me.'_

_I didn't expect sympathy from them. These people were heartless._

'_So…was she a good kisser?' Hiro asked. I grabbed him by the ear and twisted hard._

'_OWWW! I get it, let go!'_

_End of Epic Flashback of Awesomeness_

You get the gist of why I'm angry. Zero walks out of a building and heads towards us.

'Zero! Were you skipping out the entire time?' Yuki demands, hands on her hips.

'Hn.' he replies.

'Zero! I'm being serious! You have to stop skipping out every day! Rei-chan, tell him.'

'Don't you dare involve me in your damn squabble,' I mutter.

'Rei-chan!'

'What Yuki?'

'Tell him!'

I face her completely. 'If he doesn't listen to you, what makes you think he'll listen to me?'

'I-I just want you to say something!'

'The duty isn't that hard Yuki.' I reply stupidly. The girl is getting more and more hysterical and looks rather upset.

'You guys…the both of you don't take this seriously! This is a very important job the Headmaster trusted us with so be more responsible! Especially you, Zero!'

'Yuki. Look at yourself. In the short time that she's been here, Rei-chan has done a better job then you the entire year.'

Yuki's eyes well up and she runs off to god knows where.

I turn to Zero and punch him.

'Idiot! Why'd you say that?!'

'You punch like a man,' Zero mutters, rubbing his arm.

'Why you sexist piece of-look, that isn't important right now, you made the girl upset.'

'She'll get over it.

'You called her useless!'

'Again, she'll get over it.'

I sigh. 'You don't get it, do you. Never mind, I'll go find her.'

After what seemed like hours of screaming 'YUKI! YUKI!' to the world (it was only 10 minutes) I finally found her behind the stables.

'Hey, Yuki. Zero didn't mean what he said, he just-'

'Shut up.' Yuki replies.

I stand there in shock. 'Excuse me?'

She turns to face me with her red watery eyes glaring at me with hatred.

'You! Ever since you came here, its been about you! Every time I go to the Headmaster, all he does is talk about how perfect you are! Kaname only ever spoke to me, but since you came you're all he thinks about! And now, even Zero! So just leave me alone, I hate you! I don't ever want to be friends with a bitch like you, because that's all you and your sister are. An attention-seeking whore whose parents didn't raise her right.'

'EXCUSE ME?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT?!' I roar at her. She stumbles backward, taking aback.

'Don't you DARE talk about my parents like that, you good-for-nothing slut. And if you EVER talk about Kina that way again, I'll rip your face off.'

'Wh-what?' Yuki squeaks. 'You wouldn't dare-'

'Like you said Yuki, everyone likes me now. ' I grin at her sarcastically. 'Whose side do you think they'll be on if shit like that happens?' I finish off with giving her the finger and walking off.

I reach the girl's dorms and I'm about to go in when a hand descends on my shoulder.

'Rei.'

'What do you want Kuran? I'm not in the mood.'

He looks at me and I detect the signs of anger in him.

'It seems like you just took out your bad mood on Yuki then.'

I swivel around. 'WHAT?! That stupid girl started talking shit about my family! I wouldn't have given a SHIT if it was about me, but she insulted my parents and Kina. Tell her to go get raped by a chainsaw.'

'So that's what happened.' Kuran looks thoughtful. I throw his arm off me.

'Obviously she would go running to you.'

'Rei, I apologize for thinking you would do something like that without being provoked.'

'Of course.' Another voice joins us. Yuki.

'Fuck off before I smash you.' I snap at her.

'Of course you would go spilling something like that to Kaname-sama. He doesn't care about something like you,' she sneers.

I turn to Kuran. 'Do she honestly think she can beat me like this?' Then I turn to her. 'Listen to me Cross. I don't know if your miniscule brain can handle this wondrous thing called KNOWLEDGE, something you haven't ever possessed, that I am about to give you. But I can say shit that will make you cry in front of your pathetic crush. So, I'll repeat myself: Fuck off.'

She attempt to sneer at me again before strutting off. Before Kuran can say something to me, I go inside the Girl's Dorms and slam the door behind me.

Author's Note: I added some drama, whatever. Reviews make me write faster. And I'm hungry.


	13. Stupid ball is in a few daysNOT HAPPY

The stupid ball is in a few days.

I sit at my seat, listening to whatever the hell this teacher is droning on about while simultaneously texting to Aiki.

_How come you and Cross aren't talking?_

_Stupid bitch went ape-shit at me because she's jealous._

_What she say?_

_Basically, she said Kina and I were both attention seeking bitches and that my parents didn't raise us right._

_THAT WHORE!_

_That's what I said._

_Does Zero know?_

_I'm pretty sure he heard us fight._

Our conversation is ruined by a certain girl's annoying voice.

'Sensei, Mikazaki-san and Aiki-san are texting in class!'

The teacher slowly turns around to us. In that short amount of time, I hide my phone in my bag. There's a reason it was open and waiting for me to throw it in.

'Mikazaki-san, Aiki-san, your phones please.'

'Mine's in my bag, sir.' Aiki replies. 'I didn't text Rei, Cross is just bitching coz Rei's better then her.' Giggles erupt and Yuki's face turns red.

Sensei turns to me. 'Mikazaki-san? Were you texting or not?'

'I can honestly say that I was not texting Aiki, sensei.' I reply.

He nods and goes back to teaching the class.

By the time school is over, the girls have already started pilling up the doorway of the Moon Dorms. It seems like word has passed around of Yuki and my fight, and at lunch I saw Yuki sitting alone. Yori was sick but I was still sadistically happy at seeing her alone.

I get to the place and I'm surprised to see Zero there before me.

'Get here on time,' Yuki snaps. I raise an eyebrow at her but say nothing.

_She's not worth it, just remember she isn't worth it. So don't lose it._

I get to the front. 'Get back, horny girls, get back.'

Zero need only glare at them and they disappear.

Yuki is pathetically trying to hold the girls back.

The doors open. Screams fill the area again and I hang back and let them go through.

'Good afternoon,' Kuran greet as he passes.

'Good afternoon, Kaname-sama.' Yuki happily replies.

Kuran nods at her. 'Good afternoon, Rei. How are you?'

'I'm fine,' I reply shortly.

'Are you sure? You don't seem-'

'Kuran. I. Am. Fine.'

'Alright, then.' He sighs. 'I will see you later.'

I don't acknowledge him until he walks away. All the girls are starting to disperse.

Suddenly, I'm falling to the ground and I land hard on my shoulder.

'Ung,' I mumble, pain flaring through.

'You…you don't even have enough self-respect to stay away from Kaname-sama! You're-you're just a disgusting slut! And I hope I broke your shoulder' Yuki screams at me.

Boiling anger and rage begins running though my system.

I get up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I walk towards her and she grins nastily at me.

'What are you going to do to the headmaster's daughter?' she mocks.

With all the strength I can muster, I punch in the stomach. She doubles over, gasping.

I pick her up by the throat. 'You listen to me, you good-for-nothing piece of shit,' I whisper darkly. 'I don't give a fuck if you're the bloody king's daughter, if you EVER touch me again, I'll break those fingers. You got it?'

She jerks around in my grip, no oxygen entering her body. I squeeze her throat tighter.

'I said, you get it?'

Someone takes my hands off her throat and she hits the floor, gasping for oxygen and when she gets it, promptly begins to cry.

'Zero! L-look what she did to me!' she sobs.

Zero takes his hands off my arms. 'If you aren't able to take what people give to you, Yuki, then you shouldn't provoke them.' He says before walking away.

She looks shocked. 'Zero! She nearly killed me!'

'I don't think she would've gone that far.' He says, still walking away.

She faces me, eyes furious. 'Just wait until my father hears about this!' She yells before beginning to run.

'And what good would that do?'

She stops at Aiki's voice. 'You, this doesn't concern you!'

'Really now?' Aiki replies and it takes a second for me to see that she's literally shaking from anger.

'Yes. So stay out of it before-'

'Before what?!' Aiki scream at her. 'Before you tell your father? You said it yourself Cross, he likes Rei more then you. Not only that, but you have no proof that she choked you while when you pushed her down, you dislocated her shoulder.'

'My shoulder's dislocated?' I ask.

'Shut up, Rei.'

Yuki backs away from us. 'You're-you're both just losers!'

Aiki and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

'You're the one that has only 1 friend.' I laugh.

'And she only stays with you out of pity.' Aiki chortles.

Yuki then takes the chance to run into the building out of our sight.

'Do you think she'll tell?' Aiki asks me.

I close my eyes against the breeze on my face and grin at her.

'Yep. She will.'

Author's Note: Yes, very short, I know. Which is why I'm putting up another chapter later today but it's only going to be a sort of filler chapter on Aiki and how she views everything.


	14. Aiki

Aiki

Aikl got to her dorm room after that fiasco with Yuki. She sat down on the plushy chair she had right next to the window.

_That stupid bitch doesn't know what a good friend is._

Anger began to simmer in her. How dare that girl say those things to Rei? Who did she think she was?!

Aiki closed her eyes.

Come to think of it…it was a day like this when it all started…

The 12-year old Aiki looked at her naked self in the mirror. It was her first day in middle school.

'_Aiki, hurry up or you'll be late!' _her mother yelled.

Aiki kept on staring at herself. She was a chubby girl and her family called her cute and cuddly but those girls at school…

'Hey you! Why are you so fat?'

'_Do you think she'll fit on the bus?'_

'_No wonder she has no friends!'_

It was true. Everything her classmates told her was true.

She was so sure after she finished elementary school that she'd change but now look at her.

She was fat.

She was ugly.

And she had no friends and never would.

She walked up to the bus stop, dreading every moment. All the mean girls at her old school would be there.

She wasn't looking where she was going. 'Oof!' she said as she hit the floor. A matching grunt and then another thump.

'Onee-chan, are you alright?' A worries high voice was above her. She looked up.

A girl with long dark brown hair and huge gold eyes was looking down on them.

'Ow,' the girl she bumped into mumbled. When Aiki looked up, she realized that they were twins.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…' a few tears trickled out of her eyes. She was scared of what those girls would say to her and she just bumped into someone she'd never met before.

'Hey, hey! Its alright! You don't have to apologize for something like that!' the girl said, clearly panicking.

Aiki sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

'Kina and I just moved here with our family. We kind of don't know this area well. Do you think you could show us around?' the girl asked.

Aiki stared at her, dumbfounded.

'Oh, right! My name is Reina Mikazaki, but you can only call me Rei.'

Aiki felt a small smile reach her face. 'O-ok,' she replied shyly. 'My name is Aiki Komouro'

'Lets be friends, Komouro-san!'

The bus arrived and the 3 girls wondered in. The bus was crowded and full of people from their new school. They reached some empty seats at the back and sat down.

A familiar voice called out to Aiki. 'So I see you haven't changed at all, Aiki-fatso-chan.'

The bus roared with laughter. Aiki winced and her eyes fell on the one girl that made her life a living hell. Kanaki Fukaji. Her family was rich and she was wearing make-up to the first day of middle school.

'Seriously, why are you still living? No-one likes you and no-one ever will!'

Aiki felt her face heat up and her eyes well up.

'Hey! That's not very nice,' Kina said.

Kanaki's eyes wondered over from the fat girl to the cute one sitting next to her. She felt jealousy, just like every other pretty girl she saw she was going to ruin this one.

She stalked over. 'Oh, what do we have here? A little girl?' She gave Kina the once-over and her eyes settled on the mini skirt that she had made LAW at school for only her to wear in the year level.

'Why are you wearing a skirt like that? What are you, a hooker?' she laughed.

'A-a what?' Kina said, confused.

Kanaki threw her head back and laughed. 'Little bitch doesn't even know-'

SLAP!

Kanaki stopped laughing in shock. The entire bus was silent.

Standing in front of her was another new girl in a mini skirt that looked a lot like the Kina girl. But she looked much more confident, much more knowledgeable.

'A girl in middle school shouldn't swear so much. And you shouldn't say those things to Aiki-chan. I think she's very pretty, much more prettier then you and all of your make-up. But most of all,' the girl's eyes turned steely. 'If you ever say those things about my sister again, I'll kill you.'

Kanaki looked at her, eyes wide. 'T-that's a death threat! That's not allowed in Tokonosu!'

'Well,' the girl replied. 'You're gonna have to dig deeper, my dad's the lord of Tokonosu.'

And with that, she whirled around and sat down.

From that day on, Aiki and Rei became the best of friends. They did everything together. Kina had some friends of her own but sometimes she hung out with them as well.

Aiki began losing weight without her knowledge. All she knew is that on summer 2 years after meeting Rei, she was aware that she was wearing a bikini and that she was no longer overweight. They were both reading the latest chapter of Vampire Knight. It was there that they had both gotten addicted.

Aiki shook the memories out of her head and smiled to herself. Rei was and will always be her best and closest friend, never mind how close Hiro was to them.

She loved Rei so much, with all her heart.

That was why she felt blinding anger towards Yuki when she had dared touch Rei. Didn't the stupid girl know that Rei could tear her apart if she wished too but wouldn't? And why was that?

Because she had a kind heart.

She had the kindest, most sweet personality, regardless of how she acted and talked. And that was the main reason why she had so many friends.

'Komouro-san, lets be friends!'

Yes, that was definitely the best day of her life. The day she met Rei.

Author's Note: A random fluff chapter, whatever. I felt like doing one. I'll start working on the next chapter now and maybe even have it done by today!

Review please, it takes only a minute.


	15. Preparation for the Exams FU-

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late-ish update. I'll put up 2 chapters today.

I got some REALLY SWEET reviews from some people. *sniff* You guys made me blush so hard! Putting aside the fact that I'm black, but whatever.

Preparation for the Exams. Need I say more?

'Onee-chan,' Kina says solemnly standing above my desk. I look up mid-snore.

'What the…Kina, you really need to stop doing that. What is it?'

'Well,' she starts.

'What?'

'The exams start in a week!' she wails dramatically.

'Here we go,' Hiro mutters sarcastically. 'She's gonna turn on the waterworks.'

'Put a sock in it Hiro. Why are you being so dramatic Kina?' I ask.

She sniffs. 'I'm not really good at anything.'

Aiki turns around. 'Don't be stupid! You're really good at things, its just that Rei outshines you. If you can beat her, you'd be the best student in the school!'

'Eh?' I say confused.

'That's right!' Kina suddenly bursts out. 'Onee-chan, teach me to be like you then I'll beat you!'

I raise an eyebrow. 'Don't you think you should've kept that bit to yourself?'

'Oh,' she says, dejected. An embarrassed flush hits her face.

'Idiot.'

The bell goes and I get up. 'Got duty, see you later.'

The girls are squealing in front of the Moon Dorms. Same old, same old. I tell them to back the fuck off. They respond with some rude and mildly threatening expressions.

'Back off!' annoying squeaky voice is back. I roll my eyes. That didn't exactly HELP anything now did it, stupid girl.

I crack my knuckles. 'You'd all better back off right now because if you don't I'll-'

I'm cut off by the gates creaking open. Perfect timing, bitch. They all walk out, as per usual.

'Good afternoon, Rei.'

'Wha-? Oh, its you Kuran.'

He smiles at me before continuing on his way. 'Good afternoon, Kaname-sama!' Yuki pipes at him bowing. He doesn't acknowledge her and keeps walking.

Strange, I didn't get that feeling of triumph I thought I'd get at her being rejected. No matter, I'm too tired to think about it.

Yuki looks up from her bow to glare at me. I raise an eyebrow. 'What, no "slut" or "whore" today?'

'I hate you.' Yuki hisses.

I roll my eyes and dramatically put my hand to my heart. 'Oh, that hurts so much. Seriously, you just tore out my heart and stood on it. Get a grip, idiot. I don't care what your feelings for me are, and it so happens that Kuran doesn't either.' And before she can retaliate, I'm outta there.

I was swearing and cursing the headmaster under my breath. Do you want to know why?

It just so happens that I'm outside his living areas about to go in while Yuki is there. I shall explain how I got into this predicament.

_Flashback:_

I was walking back to my room, minding my own business when suddenly Kaien Cross jumped out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of me.

'_WHAT THE HELL, MAN!' I shrieked. _

'_Calm down, Reina. But I need you to do something for me.' He said._

'_What is it?' I asked warily. I wasn't going to like this…_

'_Tutor my Yuki for me! I know you are definitely one of the smartest students here, so can you-'_

'_NO.' I snapped._

'_I'll pay you.'_

_I stopped at that. At the moment I was broke._

'_I'm listening,' I said suspiciously._

'_$300 per hour!'_

_I stopped again before holding out my hand. 'You, my friend, have just met the best tutor ever.'_

_END_

So yeah, I was in pretty deep shit. But I was BROKE. Seriously, no money except a few 10 dollar notes lying at the bottom of my handbag.

Parents are rich as fuck, but don't give their eldest child a better allowance.

So I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Kaien and Yuki were both at a table in the middle that had all sorts of material on it. They both looked up. Kaien smiled at me while Yuki scowled.

'Reina-chan!~ I'm so happy you're here!' he squealed.

'Yeah, yeah, so when do I get paid?'

'Later, you have my word. Just teach Yuki all you know. Bye!' And with that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I adjusted my bag on my arm. This is awkward.

'So you just go begging my dad for money?' she sneered. 'I knew you were low, but I didn't know you were this low.'

My temper flared. 'For your information,' I snapped. 'Your father came looking for me, practically BEGGED me to teach you something since you very clearly know nothing and when I refused, he offered to pay an insane amount of cash ever hour I'm in here with you. So shut up and listen, idiot.'

Her jaw dropped in shock. Inwardly, I cringed. Stupid me, I went too far…

She shook her head stubbornly, clearly holding back tears. 'No way,' she muttered. 'No way are you going to teach me. I won't listen.'

'I don't care,' I told her, setting my stuff up. 'You can put on ear muffs for all I give a damn about, but in the end of this I'm going to end up $1000 richer. You gaining something from it, that's just a bonus. Are you going to listen or what?'

She reluctantly nods her head.

'So you have to move the X to the other side to get the equation. Got it?'

'No, your not explaining it right,' Yuki snaps at me.

'How the hell does one not explain something right?!' I snap back. 'Are you just not listening to me because you hate me or are you just that genuinely stupid?'

'I'm not stupid!' she says, her voice rising.

'Firstly, don't you DARE raise your voice at me. Secondly, the way I see it, you ARE stupid. This is stuff I knew 4 years ago.'

'Well, I'm sorry!' she screams, scaring the hell out of me. 'I'm not a genius, all right? I'm not you! So stop expecting so much!'

'I'm not expecting much,' I say. 'This is easy shit.'

'No, its not.' She slumps down on her seat. 'Its easy for you because your so great. Your all everybody talks about.'

I roll my eyes. 'Seriously, the only people who know me are Kina, Aiki and Hiro. Yes, I'm intelligent but my mother was a genius too. She was so fucking rich before she met my dad because she was smart. So its just a genetic trait. One, I might add, that skipped Kina completely. And half the shit the people say about me are just opinions and judgments of me. It's all wrong. So don't base me on those things that you hear.'

She's silent. I don't think I've ever spoken so intelligent in this school. I run a hand through my hair.

'Now, will you please listen to me? I'll make it easier.'

She nods.

'Do you please get it now?' I begged.

She nodded and smiled. 'Yeah, I can't believe I didn't get it before! Its so easy.'

'What's so easy?' Zero walks in with just pants on and a towel on his shoulders.

'Zero! Go put something on! Don't you see that Rei- I mean, Mikazaki-san is here?!'

'I don't mind,' I mumble dazedly looking at his muscley back. Hope he turns around again.

Yuki takes a deep breath. 'Mikazaki-no, its Rei-chan. Rei-chan, thank you for teaching me. I wouldn't have done it without you.'

'No, no you wouldn't.' I smile cockily.

She looks up and with shock I realize her eyes are welling up.

'Jesus Christ, I didn't mean that! Of course you would've got it. Not with Headmaster though, he's so damn useless…' I trail off, thinking about it. How did that idiot ever open up a school.

'A question that's plagued me for 4 years,' Zero says behind. I jump nearly a foot in the air and swivel around.

'Oh, it's you. I thought it was the devil,' I say, attempting to calm down my racing heart. I have a rather delicious view of his front, from the top of his silver head to the bottom of his bare feet.

'Zero, get out. I want to speak to her.' Yuki says.

He raises an eyebrow but walks out. The door closes.

'Sorry.'

'Eh?' I say unintelligently. I seem to do that a lot these days.

'Sorry for everything, Rei-chan. What I was doing…I was just really jealous of Rei-chan. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again.'

I stroke my imaginary beard. 'So, your asking me to be your friend again after you insulted my family, nearly dislocated my shoulder and made Aiki a walking demon?'

I continue stroking, looking for wisdom.

'Meh, you're forgiven. But you have to apologize to Kina and Aiki for what you said about them.'

'I already did,' she says softly.

I rub the back of my head. 'I guess I should apologize too. You know, for calling you those things and nearly choking you to death. I do stupid shit when I get mad.'

'So we can be friends again?' she inquired, eyes shining.

'What the-was that why you were you crying before. Stupid girl.'

Her resounding laughter as she hugs me blow off what little hearing I have left due to the day class females.

Author's Note: I wanted to continue to make Rei and Yuki hate each other but since its for the good of the story, they have to make up. Yes, I know, I hate Yuki too probably more then any of you. Next chapter should be up today as well. SO REVIEW BITCHES.


	16. The Exams and (nearly) the ball

The Exams and very close to the Ball. 2 shitty events in one.

'Onee-chan, which dress? This one or this one? Onee-chan?'

'Kina, sweety, I love you very much, but I don't know the difference between a mahogany brown or a potato brown. Kindly stop assuming I do.' I fume at my younger sister.

She had dragged me into town on account of a promise done my half-asleep state.

How dare she betray me…

But what mattered was that she did and now I was stuck with Kina browsing every dress store in town.

She picked up a dark blue one. 'Hey! This one is so cute! I love it!' she gushed.

'All right then,' I groan. 'Get it and let's go.'

'You know what? I think I will! I have the perfect shoes to go with it!' she said happily heading to the register.

I gladly followed her but then she stopped suddenly.

'What is it? You forgot something?' I ask.

'Yes.' She swiveled around and pointed to me. 'Onee-chan doesn't have anything to wear!'

'Um,' I start, backing off. 'I'll think of something later. You know, I saw one in my cupboard-'

'Onee-chan.' Her voice suddenly goes down in octaves and she deeply screams at me, 'PICK A DRESS!'

I glare at her. 'Fine.' I walk over to the nearest dress rack and thrust my hand deep into it. I take a random dress that makes contact with my hand.

It was black and long, probably up to my ankles. It cinched at the waist with a silver belt attached to it. I throw it at Kina.

'Is this good enough for you? Now lets pay for them.' I say dragging her to the register.

'But what if its too big-'

'I checked. It's my size. Now lets go!'

After paying for our dresses, Kina and I both made our way to a café she really liked. Good thing too, I was starving.

'I want that, and that, and OH! Don't forget that!'

Kina sweat dropped. 'Onee-chan, we had lunch 2 hours ago.'

'What's your point?' I asked her, biting into one of the cakes I had bought.

'Lets just sit down. This is my favorite table in the whole café!'

I dump my things underneath the table that she suggests. It has a rather good view of the outside world. I take another bite of my cake. And another. Opposite me, Kina is eating even faster then me.

'Whoa, calm down Charlie Brown. What's the big rush?' I ask.

'Sorry, Onee-chan. But I'm just so hungry!' she cries as she continues eating.

'If you eat that fast, you're going to get a tummy ache.'

'No I won't.'

'Yes you will. You're not like me. Whenever you eat that fast you get sick and Nek minnit, you're blaming me for every thing.'

She slows down rapidly. 'You're right. I could ruin my chances of dancing with Aidou-senpai at the ball!'

I sweat drop. 'Idiot.'

We walk back to the Academy with our dresses in hand. By the time I reach the gate I can already hear the shrieks of the fan girls.

'Oh my gosh, is the Night Class coming out today?! I didn't know!' Kina wails.

'Shit, Cross is going to kill me!' I yell running forward.

I reach Yuki. 'Woman, I thought it was our day off?!' I yell.

She looks at me wincing. 'So did I! But they slipped through!'

'That's pretty bad!'

'Yeah!'

'Why are we yelling!'

'I don't know,' she finishes off talking normally while shoving them back.

I roll up the sleeves of my shirt and I'm about to partake in some epic pushing and shoving when the doors open. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yuki face palm and yell, 'Of course! I forgot!'

I turn to her. 'Forgot what?'

'Headmaster told me that the Night Class needed to use the classrooms for something today!'

I crack my knuckles. 'Yuki…'

'YOU IDIOT!' I yell, shoving her into a headlock.

'Sorry, completely forgot! And I had other things on my mind!'

'LIKE WHAT?!'

'Like the exam I'm going to fail for sure,' she sulks. I let go of her and pat her head.

'Don't be like that, babe. Think positive!' I yell.

'All right then. I'm positive that I will fail.'

I'm about to say something incredibly inspirational stolen from Buddha but then Kuran simply HAD to poke him ugly head out of nowhere.

'Good afternoon, Yuki, Rei,' he says.

'Good afternoon, Kaname-sama!' Yuki pipes blushing.

'Meh,' I simply muttered.

'Rei, how are you today?'

'The question on everyone's minds is, how are YOU this fine evening, Kuran?'

'I'm fine, thank you. And how are you Yuki?' he asks.

'I'm fine thank you, Kaname-sama!' Yuki practically yells.

'I wanted to ask you something about the ball, so I will talk to you later. In the meantime, hello Kiryuu.' He says looking straight behind me.

'Get to class Kuran,' Zero snaps at him. Where'd he come from.

Kuran walks away.

'Zero,' Yuki scolds. 'Did you have to be so rude?'

'Scared that I might ruin your chances with Kuran at the ball?' he simply retorts.

Yuki's cheeks flare up. 'Zero! You don't have to go about saying stuff like that!'

'Or what?' he challenges Yuki. This wasn't in the Manga.

Yuki's face only heats up more. 'You know what? I am so sick of you and your behavior! You don't have to act like the entire world is against you because it's not!'

'Says the drop out.' Zero says, turning and walking away.

'Y-you-you're good for nothing Zero! No one likes you so just go kill yourself already!'

'Yuki!' I yell at her. 'What the hell's gotten into you?!'

She looks away from me then runs away.

'Stupid Yuki,' I mumble to myself as I pass through the doorways to get to the headmaster's living areas. Chances are Yuki and Zero are there.

I hope that Zero didn't do anything stupid on account of what Yuki said. He does love her, after all.

I turn the knob to see a rather awkward lay out on the headmaster's table. Yuki is sitting next to the Headmaster, refusing to look at Zero. Zero is sitting by himself on the other side.

'Rei-chan! Thank goodness you're here, we have a free seat!' Kaien says. It must be really bad if he called me by my nickname.

'Will do,' I mumble sitting down next to Zero. An extremely awkward silence hangs over the table until Kaien breaks it.

'Alright,' he says softly. 'What happened?'

'Its his fault!' Yuki points at Zero and glares at him. Here we go again.

'I didn't do anything wrong. She got pissed because her precious Kuran didn't ask her to the ball.' Zero snaps.

Yuki's face now resembles that of a tomato. 'You…you stupid vampire! I hope you degenerate into Level E and so does everyone else that knows of your pathetic condition!' She yells. Silence fills the area. I face palm.

Zero gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind him. I turn to face Yuki.

'Either something got stuck up your ass today, or you've got the worst case of PMS I've ever seen.' I say to her, shaking my head. Yuki's face turns white and she puts a hand to her mouth.

'Oh my god, what did I do?' she whimpers. 'It-it took me so long to convince him that people actually care and now its all gone…' she begins to cry.

'Go talk to Zero then,' I soothe her.

'I can't,' she sobs. 'He's probably holding the gun against his head now…'

I stand up. 'Well, guess it's my turn to talk now,' I say to myself as I walk out.

I knock on Zero's door. 'Um, are you in here dude? Because I would feel pretty stupid talking to an empty room…' No reply. I huff. This gives me a sense of Deja-vu.

I try the knob. It's locked. I grab it anyway, and throw all my weight against the door via my shoulder.

It slams open but pain quickly engulfs my shoulder. I wince.

Wasn't my best idea to bust down a door with a near-dislocated shoulder, but whatever.

I peek in. Zero is lying down on his bed. He's still alive and it doesn't look like his gun is anywhere near him. So I take the chance to gather up anything of intelligence in my head ready to say it.

'Get out,' Zero snaps. His voice is muffled by the pillow on his head.

'Boy, I did NOT just bust down that door to get kicked out. So you'd better let me stay,' I snap as I put the door back into its original position. The lock is busted but I put a chair against the knob to lock it from anyone on the outside.

He doesn't say anything after that. 'You know, you can't ignore me forever.'

'Try me,' he snaps. I grin to myself. Score to me.

'Whatever, you made me talk and now you know I'm alive. Go tell Cross that.'

'What makes you think Old Man sent me here?' I ask.

'Do I need to repeat what Yuki said?'

I sigh. 'Yuki was just mad. Either that, or she was PMSing. The outcome is the same. She didn't mean what she said.'

No response.

'You know, she was beating herself up about it so if you want her to-'

'Enough.' Zero snaps. His voice is slightly shaky. 'Yuki isn't the only person in the world who has feelings, alright? I don't know while I'm telling you all this because I don't know you that well. But I get it, what Yuki said. She'll get her wish soon because I will regenerate into a senseless beast soon.'

I shake my head, calling upon all the words of wisdom I have inside me.

'I know you don't know me well. But since you think you're going to turn to Level E very soon, it wouldn't hurt to make a friend, would it?' I throw myself on his bed. 'That's what I would do. Now take the pillow of your face before you suffocate.'

'No.' He says but his voice is normal again. I grin to myself before getting up.

'Don't try and kill yourself, okay? Because, believe it or not, you'd make a lot of people upset.'

Then I walk out like a boss.

Author's Note: REVIEWS PLEASE! THAT'S IT!

Lolno, thanks to all the readers of this story. But seriously, REVIEW! IT TAKES LIKE, 1 MINUTE.


	17. My entire day was ruined

Author's Note: Got more sweet reviews. Thanks people!

My entire day was ruined by this one thing:

'I don't think I could of lived…if thee wasn't there by my side,' Hiro whispered to me as his finger traced my cheek.

'How bravely and gallantly you talk, sir,' I whispered grabbing his hand.

'I must confess…I am dying, sweet maiden…'

'No! Thou jests! Tis a lie, it couldn't…*snort-laugh* be!'

'This is where we part, maiden. I thank thee for your time. Simply respect thine parents wishes and *insane giggle here*…stay with the rich ones-'

'CUT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HIROSHI?!' The drama teacher yelled from across the stage.

Hiro rips the wig from his head and puts a hand on his hip. 'Oh, no you didn't honey,' he says all ghetto like. 'I did NOT wanna be put in this position with Rei-no offense, honey-in the first freaking place!'

The drama teacher's nostrils go all puffy and for a moment, I think she is going to throw something across the room.

'You know, sensei. You can't blame them for not laughing. The play is hilarious!' Aiki says from the front row. The lights switch on and the rest of the audience (aka my classmates) emerges, blinking, from the darkness.

'I think Onee-chan did great!' Kina pipes from the second row.

'Thanks a bunch, sweetheart. I'm sure I was an AMAZING actor too,' Hiro mumbles. Kina giggles.

'Why are we doing this again Sensei?' I groan.

'It is to build on your Old English skills!' he exclaims happily.

'Why? This is Japan and btw, these guys are all dead. Get over it, sister,' Hiro says taking off the oversized coat he was meant to wear.

'You,' and this time she looks disgustedly at Hiro, 'Can not even BEGIN to comprehend the-the art of this!'

'Duh, I know that. Why would I want to be good at this? No way, Jose,' he says indifferently.

Luckily, the bell goes and I grab Hiro's hand and drag him out before the teacher can kill him.

'You do realize that was our Drama score,' Aiki says to Hiro.

'I know. Why'd you mention it, did I really do that bad?'

'Dude, you completely fucked it up…'

'Oh,' Hiro shrugs. 'Parents don't care about Drama anyway.'

Aiki turns to me. 'You know, apart from that laugh, you did pretty well.'

I face her too. 'Is that a trace of surprise I hear?' I say accusingly.

'Forget about it. C'mon, we've got our Math and History tests now.'

'Why the worst together?' I groan.

'Shut up Rei, at least you'll pass,' Hiro mumbles.

We get to class and sit down in our regular seats. The rest of the class is already there and the teacher probably would've killed us if the bell had gone. The first test is Math and it runs for an hour and a half. Normally, I finish in half the time and spend the other half worrying about the fact that the nerds hadn't finished yet and I had.

I shake out the negative thoughts. Yeah, today I was going to finish the same time as everyone else!

*The proceeding hour*

I sat there, staring in disbelief at the end blank page of the test. For the love of all things chocolate, I had read each question at least 3 times! What the hell did the everyone else do, fucking have a baby or something?

Grumbling to myself, I handed my test in. The teacher looked up in surprise.

'I checked it, man,' I snap before dropping it on the desk. I pick out the novel I had brought and started reading it. It was Skullduggery Pleasant which is, as everyone who has read it knows, an incredibly funny series.

Randomly, a note hit the side of my head.

You have a stupid expression on your face-Z

I glared at the note. All right, just because I was majorly crushing on the guy did NOT mean I was going to settle for shit like this. Time to retaliate with something awesome!

You would know, wouldn't you?-R

_The main objective of me questioning the ridiculous expression on your face was to gain an understanding about it. So no, I do not know how it is.-Z_

_Are you fucking Kaname Kuran?-R_

I felt something connect hard with my head. I rubbed the sore spot and looked down to see a pen. My question must have pissed him off that much.

_So are you or not?-R_

_No. Don't talk to me any more.-Z_

_I refuse to not talk to you anymore.-R_

…_-Z_

Zero didn't respond to me again so I continued reading my novel.

'Women, you all know how it goes. You all go "KYA! KYA!" and I epically shove you all. Now leave!' I yelled. It was like I hadn't spoken.

My eyes narrowed. I did not like being ignored.

'LEAVE, DAMMIT!'

'No way, Rei-san. The ball is tomorrow!'

'Yeah, and the exams are over so we can try and get the Night Class guys to dance with us!'

'Ow! Reina-san, don't shove me like that! You'll make me fall!'

'Move it or lose it, honey,' I snap, still shoving.

The doors open.

'Girls, please get back! You all know the rules!" Yuki was yelling and shoving her tiny heart out, bless her soul.

'Hello Girls!' Blondie-sempai yelled.

'Aido-sempai!' the girls all screamed.

'Hello, Yuki and Rei.' Kaname greeted. I swear, there could be the whole flipping world yelling that I DON'T LIKE THE GUY and he still wouldn't get it.

'Kaname-sama!' Yuki squeaks. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you Yuki.' I swear, these 2 have the same convo every single day. The both of them don't have a single drop of creativity in them.

'How are you, Rei?' he asks.

'I'm hungry. And tired.' I complain. 'So hurry it up so I can get back and eat something!'

Before he responds, Maria comes out of nowhere and hugs me tightly around the waist.

'Um, here's the deal, chicka. I don't even like you as a friend, so can you please stop with this hugging business?!' I snap, exasperatedly shoving her off me.

She recoils like I've slapped her. 'Like I've told you every day,' Kaname says to her, 'She doesn't want you near her. She hates you.'

'Hey, what the heck? I never said I hated her! Hey, wait!' but Maria runs off to the class.

I whirl around, beyond furious. 'What the hell?!'

'I did you a favor, Rei,' he replies. The entire area is empty now since everyone else has gone to class and their dorms.

'So? It was none of your business to tell Kurenai something like that.' I turn my back on him and begin walking back to the dorms.

'So, who do you hate?' he asks.

I stop and face him. 'Guys that make girls cry for no reason. I hate that.'

'Are you sure, Kina?' I ask my younger sister. 'I mean, can't I just rock up in my uniform? I am a guardian, after all.'

'No way, Onee-chan!' she yells. 'This is the biggest event of the year!'

Yeah, no shit. The entire school wouldn't shut up about the event that was going to be in 1 hour. Kina had dragged me to our room so we could get ready. She had all of her make-up and hair stuff on the shelf in front of us.

They looked evil.

My dress was a plain black that came with a silver belt. Which, according to Kina, meant that my jewelry simply HAD to be silver too and fortunately, she had some. Hurray, kudos to her.

She also said that she was going to curl my hair somewhat. When I asked her why, she said 'It'll make Onee-chan look like a goddess!' so I shut up.

She put the last pink curl thing on my head before stepping back to assess.

'How do you feel Onee-chan? Amazing right? Your hair is going to be so pretty!' she gushed.

'Hell no. I feel stupid and I look like them old people you see in the retirement homes.'

While the curls are still in, she grabs her make-up. Some eye make-up to make my eyes look smoky (her words, not mine) and dark pink lipstick.

She did her make-up too, with things that I could not even name because they were either too long or too French. Eventually she pulled the curlers out.

It hurt like a bitch.

My hair was now incredibly wavish and-though I wouldn't admit it-the curlers actually did a cool job. I put my dress on without it touching my face (an amazing feat on its own) and put on the silver flats I had found stashed in the bottom of my shoe drawer. Kina and I both walked out and headed to the ball room. Along the way, we were joined by Aiki, Hiro and some of Kina's friends.

She looked at me. 'Go, women.' I told her. She nodded, quickly hugged me, and left.

Hiro whistled. 'Dayum. Hey, angel. You like da rice? I never get sick of you, baby,' he said.

'Did you just steal MyChonny's line?'

'I JOKE. But you look hot, seriously,' he says.

'I know. Let's go in.' And we all walk in.

The inside is amazing. Seriously, whoever did this really pulled out all guns. The Night Class is already scattered all over the place and I'm just waiting for my fellow prefects at the door.

Headmaster walks in. 'Rei-chan!' he gushes. 'You look so pretty! You must o really wanted to come!'

'Yeah, been on my mind for some time.' Lolno, I just wanted to see Zero is a tux.

Who, speaking of which, has just entered the building and is stopped by Yuki. I head towards them.

'-and that's why Zero. I'm so sorry!' Yuki is saying.

'Forget it, alright?' Zero replies trying to walk off. I reach them.

'But do you forgive me?' she presses, grabbing his arm. He sighs.

'Yeah. Now let go.' She grins and does so before turning around.

'Rei-chan!' she yells. 'You look so pretty! Zero, aren't you going to say hi?'

Zero turns around and I try not to melt out of the pure sexiness.

Hot guys in suits have always been my weakness…

He nods in my direction before heading off again.

'SO have you danced with Kaname yet?' I ask her teasingly. She reddens.

'No, but I'm looking for him now. Wish me luck!' she says before scurrying off.

*Nek Minnit*

Kaname and Yuki are slow dancing before Yuki runs off again, everyone else continues slow dancing. I, on the other hand, am stuffing my face with cake when I think and look around.

Where the hell did Yuki and Zero go?

I'm running around the building's rooms, trying to work out where they both went. If this was based on the manga, then Yuki would be offering herself to Maria in order to save Zero. But since my arrival has fucked things up in this world (and this is putting it lightly) I'm can't be too sure.

I reach one more door and finally, it's the one! Zero is there, and there is a man in there with a mask and a sword pointing to Zero. Zero has his bloody rose out.

So Ichiru finally came, huh?

Author's Note: DUH DUH DUH! SHIT IS FINALLY GOING DOWN.

But I have bad news. I won't be able to update for at least 1 month because I'm going on HOLIDAY! HOLLA BITCHES!

Ahem. So, its gonna be a long wait for you guys. See you in a month.

THAT GIVES YOU HEAPS OF TIME TO REIVEW, SO DO IT.


	18. Weirdness at the ball

**HEYY! I'M BACK EVERYONE! DID YA MISS ME?**

**I'll shut up now and give you the chapter. **

Weirdness at the ball

I swivel my head quickly to everyone in the room. Zero has his gun out and is pointing it at Ichiru. Ichiru has a sword. Yuki is in the back of the room with Maria holding her captive.

They all turn to look at me. Yuki looks shocked, Kiryuu twins look surprised at being interrupted.

'Hey,' I say intelligently.

'And who is this?' Ichiru asked no one in particular but still gave me a rather disturbing look.

'Rei-chan! You should probably head back,' Yuki pipes up looking rather nervous.

'And I'm a purple unicorn. No way, Yuki,' I say sternly back.

'I'll ask again, who is this?' This time Ichiru leans back and the sicko attempts to thrust into Zero with the blade.

'Man, what's wrong with you?!' I snap. Damn guy just tried to kill his own brother!

'He is something that Shizuka-sama wants.' The way he says it, one would know that he wanted to be this 'something' that the pureblood lady wants.

'That's..that's nice, man. But why is Yuki involved in this?' I ask.

He shakes his head, smirking. 'Shizuka-sama said she wanted either thi girl's body or Kaname Kuran's corpse.'

'2 guesses what the idiot picked,' I glare at Yuki. She shrugs.

Ichiru starts walking towards me. I back up.

'Oi, that's close enough,' I grumble as my back hits the wall. He only follows me and pushes his sword down into one of the cracks in the floor by my feet.

Damn you, wooden floorboards.

He leans down to me, still smirking. I shove him back. 'The hell is with you?'

He shakes his head, still smirking. 'Admit it. You like the idea of Shizuka-sama being in power.'

What the-

Out of all the things I thought he would say…

'And what gave you that idea?' I snap at him. His smirk grows larger.

'You didn't react at all when I told you the option of Kaname Kuran's corpse. Could it be that maybe, you would be able to accomplish this?'

I blink.

'Firstly, there is something seriously wrong with you. Do you have problems? Secondly, I may despise Kuran but I wouldn't ever kill him.'

Ichiru's smirk drops. He grabs my arm. 'In that case, you're useless.'

I kick him as hard as I can in his coconuts and punch his face. That was sadistically satisfying.

He lets out a yelp and falls to his knees, holding his jewels. Maria/Shizuka gets up from her position and walks over to me.

'You really would be useful. Shame, really.' She pulls Ichiru's arms and when he gets up, leaves with him. Headmaster and Yagari run into the room.

Yagari didn't get stabbed…

They grab Zero. 'Wait!' Yuki yells. 'Where are you taking him?!'

Cross looks over at his daughter and smiles apologetically. 'Sorry Yuki, Rei. We have to take Kiryuu-kun somewhere safe for now.'

They leave.

Yuki and I reach the ballroom again. The dance is still in full swing. But I'm not paying attention.

Yagari didn't get stabbed, Nadeshiko didn't ask Zero for a dance and get rejected, hell, I don't think Zero even showed up for more then half an hour.

I know its me. My presence in this world, my role in it, its affecting shit. Big time.

I could probably prevent the whole Rido thing right now if I wanted to.

But I'm fucking scared.

My actions could change the future drastically. I really needed to watch what I did from now on.

In my whole serious mental convo-thingy, I didn't realize that I had headed out to the terrace until I was looking down the banister. Seems so far down. I wonder how many bones I would break if I fell off it.

'Miss Mikazaki.'

I swear, my heart had not beat faster in my entire life then it did just now.

'I think I burst a heart blood vessel,' I whisper, clutching my chest. My response is a low chuckle.

'You think that funny?! I hope you fall off the banister, Kuran.' I spit shoving past him and hoping to find either Aiki or Kina.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that,' Kuran is bowing.

'Lets get the record straight. I was NOT scared.'

'Of course,' I get the feeling this bastard is mocking me. 'Would you like to dance?'

His question catches me off guard. And the bastard takes the opportunity.

'Wait! I don't want to-' he pulls my face into his chest shutting me up rather effectively, I might add.

'Umll bigh uu' I grumble.

'What was that?'

'I said, I'll bite you,' I step a foot back from him and shiver. Must go take another bath in dettol.

Luck clearly isn't on my side tonight as he forces me to dance with him for 15 excruciatingly long minutes. And it was a slow dance.

Kuran steps back. 'It was a pleasure.'

'Yeah, yeah,' I mutter, walking off. I'm hungry.

Yuki is standing near the refreshments area. 'Hey, is there anything good for eating there?' I ask. No response.

I frown. 'Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with me dance with your boyfriend over there, right?'

'He-he's not my boyfriend!' she stammers out. Bingo. I roll my eyes. Not even going to bother.

I leave her there and walk off to find Kina. On the way though, I'm ambushed.

'Well, well, well,' taunts a blonde girl standing in front of me. She walks closer.

'What can I do you for, blonde?' I ask helpfully.

'you can help me by telling me what you were doing over there with Kaname.'

I blink. Then begin laughing.

'Oh hell,' I laugh. 'You don't think that me and him are…shit, your killing me!'

The girl, clearly not impressed, decides to do the stupid thing and slaps me.

I stand up again, not laughing this time. I can this bitch down with my arms tied behind my back.

'You don't want to start a fight with me, honey,' she smiles at me. 'I'll make you regret it for life.'

'Bitch please,' I chortle, pointing to her. 'I could probably snap you in half without breaking a sweat.'

She smiles again.

'Get her, girls,' she says calmly and her army of cronies start coming towards me.

If they think they're getting to me then curse me and send me to Hades! I can take these cronies. They probably share 15 brain cells between them.

But before I can act, I hear a war cry behind me and Aiki jumps on the 2 nearest girl, knocking them clean to the ground. A crowd has gathered in 2 seconds and I can hear Hiro the idiot egging us on.

'Aiko!' I hiss. The girls had already backed up and were running away. There was also a teacher coming.

'Leg it!' A random guy yells. Half the school's population run for their lives out the doors and into hiding. No need to say Aiki, Hiro and I were at the front of the pack.

After I stop panting and my heart calms down-I'm going to get a heart attack anyone of these days for sure-I turn to face Aiki.

'What is wrong with you?' I hiss. 'You could get us expelled for a stunt like that!'

She shrugs. 'She was threatening you. And it could've hurt you.'

'Aiki, I appreciate it. Really. But I can take care of myself.'

'My bad,' she mutters.

'Cant believe I'm saying this,' Hiro interrupts, 'But Rei is right. Its one thing to embarrass someone. It's another to beat people to the ground.'

Aiki glares at him.

'Whatever. Lets just get back inside.' I grumble getting up. Hiro and Aiki follow suit. Thankfully, the whole incident has already been cleared up and we can rejoin the ball as if nothing happened. Yuki is dancing with Kaname again. I shove my way through the crowd to find Kina. I accidentally bump someone.

'Sorry,' I mumble continuing on my way. The person stops me.

'Shiki-sempai,' I'm surprised. Didn't expect to bump him.

'Ah. So you're the new prefect.' Shiki-sempai says blandly. I sweat drop.

'I'm hardly new, sempai.' I reply.

He nods anyway, continuing to stare weirdly at me.

'This was….nice. Bye, sempai,' I say uncomfortably as I back the hell away from him. He blinks then moves away as well.

I wonder if Zero is okay…

Indeed, I do wonder.

And hope.


	19. Horror in the Academy

Horror in the Academy

'Hey, Nee-chan, did you know that a few students went missing the other day?' Kina asks me as we walk to our first lesson.

'No way!' I exclaim. 'Do they know what happened?'

'No. But they found blood in an alley and they called the parents.'

Aiki skips up to us. 'Hey Rei, Kina.'

Kina turns to her. 'Aiki-chan, did you know that a few girls went missing?'

Aiki shakes her head. 'That sucks. Who is it?'

'Orin Gawa, Kira Hirano and Tana Mitsushi.'

'I don't know them. They must be new or something,' I say. Missing girls? That for sure wasn't in the manga.

We get to class. Math. Half way through though, 2 cops come in.

'Sorry, sir. But we just have a few questions to ask this class,' One cop that looks like he's let himself go apologizes. The other plugs in a USB to the projector. He clicks a file that says PHOTOS.

So imagine my shock when I see my tormentors from the ball up there. Yep, Blondie is there, otherwise known as Tana Mitsushi. Her brunette friend, the one with the creepily short dress, is Kira Hirano. One is someone that I don't know; a quiet-looking girl whom I'm guessing is Orin Gawa.

'We are trying to get as much information as we can on these 3 girls. Can you help us?' The fat cop asks.

'Mitsushi-san and Hirano-san are close friends. Orin-chan is my best friend,' Its Nadeshiko. She looks like she's been crying.

The other cop nods. 'That's a perfect start, thank you. So Gawa-san had no relation to the other 2 girls?'

Nadeshiko shakes her head.

'Alright.' Fat cop scribbles something on his notepad. 'Where were you yesterday afternoon, if you don't mind?'

'Orin and I went shopping in town.' Nadeshiko replies.

The other cop suddenly mumbles something. I listen harder.

'-in town as well, could be related,' The cop whispers.

They both bow to us. 'Thank you for your time. Your help has been much appreciated.'

They leave.

'Get back!' Yuki squeaks loudly. 'Girls, get back!'

Afternoon and its time for duty. This sucks. I shove all the girls back. They fall down with a cry.

'Rei-chan, don't be that rough!' Yuki chides me.

'What's the point? They don't never listen,' I grumble but I listen to her. 'Heard any news on Zero?' I ask her quietly. She bites her lip.

'No. I've asked Headmaster but he says he's in quarantine. He didn't say what time he would be out.'

_So Kuran still hasn't given up blood, eh?_

What is with me talking to myself these days?

The night class comes and goes and finally Yuki and I are left alone. We walk around together not saying a word.

'What's with the 3 girls gone missing?' I ask after a while. 'Is it vampires?'

'Headmaster says it isn't,' Yuki replies. 'Either they've gone missing or something else.' I nod absentmindedly.

Yuki runs ahead. 'Don't' think about depressing things Rei-chan!' Yuki says happily. 'We just have to finish this…' Her voice trails off. 'Yuki?' I say into the darkness she went into.

A piercing scream rips through the night. I run towards it. 'Yuki!' I yell.

She's shaking, her hand covering her mouth. She points at the ground with one shaking finger and promptly starts crying. I follow her finger to the ground.

I swallow back a scream myself. Lying there, are the slashed remains of Tana Mitsushi and Kira Hirano. There are knives stuck completely into their sides but they have bloody scars all over their faces and their chests.

I run up to them. Jesus, they might be bitches but these are innocent bitches. They've done nothing wrong. I kneel next to Tana. 'Tana?' I begin shakily. 'Are you there?'

She doesn't respond. I grab the hilt of the knife and pull it out as quickly and cleanly as I can. A gush of blood spurts out and hits the side of my face. I put my fingers to her neck and they come away bloody. Lord, her throat has been slashed. She's dead for sure.

I go to Kira next and put my hand to her neck as well. Her throat is slashed as well.

I turn to Yuki who is sobbing loudly. There is a rustle, and suddenly Kaname is there.

'We smelt blood. Is everything alright-' His eyes hit the 2 bodies and his eyes widen for a sec before going back to normal.

'How are we going to tell their parents?' Yuki manages between sobs. I shake my head.

Kaname grabs my arm and Yuki's hand and drags us in the direction of the headmaster's house. He walks in. Headmaster is watching the news.

'Is everything…Rei-chan! Are you alright?' He yells jumping up.

'Its not my blood,' I say softly. 'They found 2 of the girls, Headmaster,' Kaname says.

'What was that? Did you find my baby?' A blonde women crashes into the room with a tall man behind her. Kaname and the Headmaster exchange glances.

'Mrs. Mitsushi, there is something I have to tell you…'

The funeral is arranged exactly 3 days later. Naturally, the entire school goes.

Because Mr. Mitsushi and Mr. Hirano had insisted (their wives were too busy sobbing) that Yuki and I sit with them, I did. Who was I to reject that offer?

In my black clothes, I listen to the speech. Both Tana and Kira were sweet, beautiful women who would never hurt a soul, they were taken too soon, their murderer would be brought to justice.

I sat through it because it was the perfect opportunity to think. Who would do this? Sure, they had their share of haters but no one had the right to murder them.

Kaname leaves straight after the ball ends. By the looks of things, he's probably gone to help Zero. I didn't blame him. Kaname thinks that Zero is there to protect Yuki and since there is a possible murderer around the freaking school, yeah. He went to go help Zero.

I head to Kina and Hiro who are still sitting down even when everyone else has gone to get refreshments. 'Hey,' I say. Kina looks up. She's been crying.

Nothing unusual.

Hiro looks pale. 'Man, I didn't ever think something like that would happen here of all places.'

'Yeah,' I answer lamely. 'Where's Aiki?' I ask him. He shrugs.

'She left a few minutes ago.'

I look up at the sky. It was dark grey and rumbling rather often.

Just what the hell is going on in this school?

Author's Note: Next chapter is gonna be just a filler since its 20. But some pretty big things are gonna start happening at the Academy. Leave a review telling me what you think or what you want in the story.


	20. Filler Chapter: Murderer

Filler Chapter: Murderer

(since I don't want to give it away, the murderer will be named He/She)

A young person watched the funeral end from the stone he/she was hiding behind. He/She had scoffed at the words that the people had used for the girls that he/she had murdered.

Those girls were anything but sweet and innocent.

He/she remembered how they had struggled, how they had started screaming. He/she slashed their throats and had laughed in sadistic glee. It felt so good, seeing all that blood stain their clothes.

He/she had grabbed a hold of them and was about to put them in the bags he/she had brought when:

'Hello? Is anyone there…'

The girl's voice trailed off, staring in horror at the bloody corpses. Then she had started screaming as well.

He/she threw an axe at the girl. She dodged it and began running away.

He/she couldn't let her get away.

So he/she stalked the terrified girl until she had run herself into a dead end alley. He/she then picked up the axe and raised it for maximum impact.

'_Sto-' _ The girl's voice had been cut off by the axe striking body hard. And again. And again. Until Orin Gawa's Body was nothing more then a bloody hunk.

A bloody hunk that had an arm and a leg slashed off.

He/she had walked off. He/she heard the girl begin to weakly sob but discounted it. She would be dead in a couple of minutes. If the axe didn't kill Orin, then the blood loss would.

He/she grinned to themselves, then walked back to the 2 girls.

He/she finally managed to clean all the blood of their clothes. He/she finally looked normal again.

It would only be a matter of time before Orin Gawa's body was discovered.

He/she gritted their teeth. If that stupid girl hadn't interfered, she would still be alive and unharmed now. Yes, it was all that stupid girl's fault! He/she never killed anyone without a reason but now the girl had ruined that. He/she smiled again.

They had rid the world of a fool.

He/she fell back on their bed. It wasn't always like this.

He/she gritted their teeth.

It was all he/she's parents fault.

_He/she sat down on her bed, having only just made it home. Mama and Papa gave he/she a strict curfew. He/she didn't break it._

_Or rather, he/she couldn't_

_The last time he/she did…._

'_Mama? Mama? Hey, Mama? Please, please let me out…'_

'_Mama? I'm so hungry. Please, please, give me some food…'_

'_Hey Mama? Mama! I'm so…thirsty….Mama, please….'_

_The women she had called Mama, her mama, wanted her to be perfect. Needed her to be perfect._

_So every time he/she had misbehaved, mama locked her in the Cupboard._

_It was a medium sized one, the cupboard that is used mostly for storing unused cleaning supplies. But it was tiny for he/she, who had spent hours locked in there, begging her mama for some food or water._

_He/she's papa didn't come home that much since he worked a lot. But he/she never said anything to him when he did come home. Because he/she knew he hated them._

_When he/she was around 12, he/she's sanity had completed snapped. He/she's mother was becoming much worse and he/she couldn't take it anymore. When he/she's papa had come home, he/she had a rolling pin and struck him behind the head. He was knocked out._

_He/she had already done the same to mama._

_He/she dragged Papa to the cupboard where Mama was as well and locking the both of them in. When they had come to, they had both started screaming._

'…_..! What do you think you're doing?' Mama had shrieked. He/she didn't reply, only giggled to themselves and sat down in front of the TV._

_It was a few months before he/she had come round again. He/she opened the cupboard to let Mama and Papa go but…_

'_Mama? Papa?'_

_2 corpses fell out instead._

_That was around the time when he/she lost it again, this time completely and forever. _

He/she snapped out of the daydream. He/she had no regrets about what had happened to Mama and Papa. They were the ones who killed each other.

He/she never accepted that they had starved to death.

He/she walked over to their room window. A silver haired man was walking into Cross Academy again. Fan girls were shrieking and 2 girls-one, a tiny brunette and the other, a taller and somewhat bustier brunette-were holding them back. The smaller girl had fell back but was caught by the silver haired one.

He/she smiled to themselves. This was going to be a fun school, he/she had known that from the second that they had entered it.

**Author's Note: So to clear it up for the dumber folk out there, here is what is going on:**

***The murderer is currently at the Academy.**

***The murderer is psychologically fucked up.**

**SO, tell me what you think. And the starting point for the next chapter is the night patrol after Zero comes back.**


	21. Zero's Weirdo Dream

Zero's Weirdo Dream

It was around midnight when I was finally finished with my patrols. I stretched and yawned. Headmaster was super stressy these days since Mitsushi and Hirano were found dead by Yuki and I. He would have shortened the patrols.

But then Zero came back.

I lean against a pole, half asleep. Jesus, I was so tired.

Zero turned up this afternoon, just as per normal. Yuki was surprised; I was like 'Meh'.

So we finished the cross over and now Zero and Yuki are god knows where. Although the headmaster had asked me to come to dinner tonight, I'm so tired that I'm just gonna get to sleep.

I'm half way to my destination when out of nowhere, Yuki runs along.

'Rei-chan! Headmaster said you were coming to dinner with us!' She exclaims.

'Oh joy.' I replied monotonously.

She grabs my hand and drags me to his house.

Zero is already there, fast asleep on the couch. Yuki scowls at his sleeping form but grins brightly at me and says, 'I want to take a shower. Make yourself at home.' And she runs off.

I take a look at my surroundings. There are photos on the mantelpiece, photos of Cross and Yuki and some of Zero, who clearly didn't want to be in these photos.

I sit my ass on the carpeted floor with a sigh. There's a remote on the table so I pick it up and turn on the TV.

_-officials say that there is-_

click

_-dana, I love you! Don't leave!-_

click

_-*lots of sexual noises*-_

click, turn off, mute.

I shudder at that last one. What is wrong with the world?

Zero had fallen asleep on the couch. The stupid headmaster had said something about dinner with him, Yuki and that girl, Rei.

_There was something about her, something he just couldn't put his finger on. Whenever he was around her, his defences dropped and he felt almost…safe. _

_It was a feeling he was terrified off. What was this girl doing to him?_

_He had been having a dream about his parents, about Ichiru. Suddenly the scene changed from his old house's garden to a gigantic….warehouse?_

_He heard shouts, screams. Then a gigantic BOOM!_

_An explosion had gone off inside that place. A girl ran out of there. He went inside. There were 2 bodies on the ground. He went closer._

_Then stopped with shock._

_The 2 bodies…one of them was Rei. The other was her younger sister, Kina. They both looked uninjured but when he came closer to Rei's body, he couldn't hear a heartbeat or her breathing._

_She was dead._

_Her sister next to her moaned in pain. His head snapped to her. She had a few cuts on her face but other then that, she was fine._

_Zero had no clue what this was. Rei and Kina looked the age they were now, 16. But Rei had died._

_The scene changed drastically again. He was in a dark house and heard someone crying. He started walking towards the sound. He couldn't make out anything, even with his vampire eyes. That's when he saw something open. And a brief flash of something shiny and…_

_*insert stabbing sound*_

_There was blood everywhere. A young girl, maybe 13, was crying and staring in horror at the large pool of blood that was beginning to grow around her._

_Zero was then zapped out of his rather disturbing dream and into real life…_

Yuki had finished showering a few minutes ago and came in with a towel in her hair. Zero sat bolt upright.

Yuki and I stare at him.

He shook his head, mumbles something about a "psychotic dream with people dying" and wipes his hand across his forehead.

Before I can ask, headmaster walks in. 'Rei-chan! Those clothes must be uncomfortable. Here, change into this!' He hands me a dark purple kimono.

I sweat drop. Why he would have the need to keep something this, I'll never know. Nevertheless, I take it gratefully-I'm beginning to hate this uniform-and head to the bathroom to change.

I shrug off the heavy black blazer and skirt, then the shirt. The kimono is made out of cool silk and feels epic against my hot skin.

I head back into the living room with my uniform in my hands. 'Where do I put this?' I ask Cross. He beams at me. 'Rei-chan! You look so cute~'

I dodge his flying hug attack-yes, I call it a flying hug attack-and put my uniform down on one of the arm chairs. I sit next to Zero.

'Itadakimasu!' Yuki and Headmaster yell before tucking in. I finger the soft silk of the kimono. Seems like a shame to eat in it, with my luck, Yuki will spill juice on it or something.

From the corner of my eye, I see Zero picking at his food. His eyes are trained on me in an uncomfortable stare. Headmaster and Yuki are jabbering on about something.

'What is it?' I grumble to him. It isn't exactly fun to eat while someone is so blatantly staring at you.

'Nothing,' he says back. I scowl into my food but don't push it. My phone vibrates in the kimono pocket I shoved it in.

Ya, I've never heard of a kimono with pockets either but this one had them.

I open my phone. It's a message from Kina.

Onee-chan! There's this message that someone sent to me, I don't know who. Read it!

I furrow my eyebrows but read on anyway.

_You've come close to the end. _

_You might be surprised, even scared by this message. But this message is not a hoax. This is Death's Survival Game. Below are the details for your untimely death. You must confront it and if you are the first to overcome it, you get a magnificent reward. You won't be unsatisfied._

_Already, 3 members of this game have been taken out. They got the message. 2 of them ignored it, they were killed. One tried to overcome it, she couldn't and was also killed. So this requires a lot of patience and thinking. _

_Good luck to all. You'll need it._

_Aiki-chan got the same kind of message! We were doing homework together then this came! Need help. Love you xx_

'Eh? Rei-chan, what's wrong? You're all pale.' Yuki points out. I shake my head and grin.

'Nothing. Just my sister got a stupid text. Aiki's with her so it doesn't matter.'

But as I eat, I keep thinking about it. Over and over again.

_Survival game, huh?_

**Author's Note: So some stuff has begun. Whatever. If anyone wants to have a crack at guessing some stuff then send me a PM. Because it would suck if you put it in the reviews and you turned out right. PM me, and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Just before anyone points out anything and as a sort-of clue, every OC in this story is based off someone in another anime, manga, movie, cartoon etc. It could be anything. So don't bitch to me if you think I'm copying some other character. EVERYONE OC IS AN OC. AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

**RANT OVER.**

**As always, review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Revelations

Revelations

'Hey, show me the message again,' I ask Kina. She sighs and rolls over in her bed, facing me.

'Why Nee-chan? You've seen it a million times by now.'

She was right. Ever since I came back to our room, I kept asking for her phone so I could see it. In all honesty, the message freaked me the heck out. Why would someone text something like that to both my sister and Aiki?

There was the possibility of course that it wasn't a complete bullshit designed to scare people. The message had said that 3 people had already been killed. I didn't want to think of the 3 girls who went missing. 2 had turned up dead and now, I was pretty sure Orin Gawa was dead too.

Kina hands me her phone again. I scan the message again.

_You've come close to the end. _

_You might be surprised, even scared by this message. But this message is not a hoax. This is Death's Survival Game. Below are the details for your untimely death. You must confront it and if you are the first to overcome it, you get a magnificent reward. You won't be unsatisfied._

_Already, 3 members of this game have been taken out. They got the message. 2 of them ignored it, they were killed. One tried to overcome it, she couldn't and was also killed. So this requires a lot of patience and thinking. _

_Good luck to all. You'll need it._

The first sentence. 'You've come close to the end'. Judging by the next few lines, I'm sure it means death. So the person who gets this is close to death. Because that isn't something anyone would freak out over.

There was the hoax deny as well. And the fact that this thing is called 'Death's Survival Game'. Everything else in the first bit is self explanatory.

Then there's the second bit. That's the bit that freaked me out the most. 2 members ignored it. That definitely sounded like Tana and Kira. No way would 2 girls like them buy a story like this. 1 member tried to overcome it but failed. Orin Gawa. Judging by her photo, she seemed like an intelligent girl. She must have believed it and was killed.

I rub my eyes. The message said that the members of this game will receive details for their untimely death. The fact that Kina hadn't yet received anything made me feel slightly better. I get up and start pacing around my shared room. There was no way in hell I was going to get any sleep tonight.

I don't really want to admit this to myself, but perhaps the fact that scared me the most was the sense of deja-vu I got while reading the message. That was why I kept asking for it. And I got the same feeling every time.

There was no doubting it; I had definitely read this before. And god help me, because I wasn't going to rest until I made sure Kina and Aiki were both safe.

The next morning, when Kina and I are heading down for breakfast, I'm ambushed by none other then Nadeshiko Shino.

She looks like she hasn't got any sleep. Poor girl.

'Rei-san? C-can I talk to you for a second?' she asks. I nod and Kina moves to our regular table.

I sit down next to Nadeshiko. Without a word, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a cell phone. She flips it open and holds it to my face. I read the message there, even though my gut tells me I already know.

It's the same message, word for word. Exactly like Kina's. Except… The bit that said some members were killed isn't there.

Nadeshiko's hand is shaking. I look at her.

'Why would you show me this?' I ask. She shakes her head. 'Don't deny it. I know your sister got this message and so did Aiki-san. Orin-chan knew that as well.' Her eyes well up.

I put a hand on her shoulder. 'Listen, if you know what the hell is going on and you can tell me, I'll be forever grateful.' Nadeshiko ponders this for a second and she nods.

'It was maybe a month ago when she got the message,' Nadeshiko begins. 'She showed me it and laughed about how trolls were people with no lives. I laughed too. I didn't think it was real.'

She takes a deep breath.

'The other messages started coming then. They told her of every time she was in danger. She insisted it wasn't true but she listened to them anyway; I begged her too. They weren't life threatening or anything, stuff like 2 bullies going to ambush her in girl's room, a faulty step on the staircase: stupid stuff like that.

'Then she got the one that spoke of her "untimely death",' Nadeshiko shivered. 'By this time, she had already started believing in it. The messages had saved her on many occasions. The 2 bullies were, if you haven't realized, Mitsushi-san and Hirano-san. They got the DGI as well-'

'What the heck is a DGI?' I cut her off.

'Death Game Invite.'

'Of course. Carry on.'

'So,' Nadeshiko continues. 'The messages told her that the 2 of them got DGI. They also told her that Aiki-san and Kina-san got them too. Orin got her final message. It told her that she couldn't evade this one, it would only follow her. She had to confront it and win.'

'And I'm guessing you know what happened,' I say wincing. Nadeshiko nods through her tears. 'She left me her phone so if something happened, no one would find out. More people would die that way.'

'Wow.' I honestly can't think of anything more to say. 'Just…wow. She gets instant respect from my end. By the way, how do you know for sure that she's dead?'

Nadeshiko just shakes her head. 'Read this,' she whispers. I look at the last message.

_Orin Gawa, 16 years of age._

_Evasion of death: Failure._

_Origin of Death: Bloodloss._

'Did…did the cops find her body?' I eventually ask her. She shakes her head. 'She was killed in the alley 2nd from the exit in town. That's what the last message said anyway.'

'Let me guess,' I sigh. 'You don't want me to breathe a word of this to anyone.'

'Please,' she begs. 'T-the cops will eventually find her. She made me promise not to do anything stupid, Rei-san.'

'But why?' I demand. 'How is this even connected to anything else?'

'Its connected to everything, Rei-san!' Nadeshiko exclaims. 'Everything in this world is connected! This game…it's an unnatural thing. It defies all laws of logic in the universe for it to be possible.'

'So?' I reply stupidly.

'You don't understand, Rei-san. It was destiny that you and Yuki-san found Mitsushi-san and Hirano-san's bodies that night. If the game had never occurred, the same thing would have happened. So if I go up to the police and just tell them where Orin-chan's body is, it will break the continuous chain of life. If that happens, the future will be altered. And I mean, it will be completely changed. Just because I did that one thing.'

'Whoa,' I say astounded. 'All from just going to the cops.'

'Yes,' she replies. I get up.

'Thanks for the explanation, Nadeshiko. Seriously, I'm really grateful.'

I grin at her. She gives me a small smile in return.

'There's one thing I've wanted to know though,' she says thoughtfully.

'Hmm?'

'I wonder what the prize is, you know, at the end…' her voice trails off and she gives me an embarrassed grin.

'Sorry. Sometimes, when I'm feeling upset, its like there's this…thing…that makes me feel better.'

'Huh!' I exclaim. 'I used to think I had a guardian angel!'

She smiles. I sit down again.

'Seriously, from the time I was a baby to around 13 I never got seriously hurt or injured. Whenever I would do something stupid, I didn't get hurt. I didn't question it, but now? Its very, very interesting,' I stroke my imaginary beard. 'I wonder what happened to it. It stopped helping when I turned 13. Real sad. I need one now,' I get up. 'Thanks again!'

As I walk to Kina, my mind wonders to the supposed "guardian angel" I once had. There were many occasions were I caught glimpses of a woman wearing complete black but she always disappeared before I got a good look at her. One occasion stands out to me the most.

I was 6. Kina and I were playing on the swings. Kina went off to play on the slide and yelled for me to come join her. Me, being the stupid child I was, decided to jump off the swing before it stopped.

I somehow landed on my feet.

I looked around and saw the woman again. I ran up to her before she could disappear.

'Who are you?' my six year old self demanded. The woman smiled at me from underneath her black hood.

'Are you my guardian angel?' I squeaked. The woman laughed.

'Yes, I'm something like that,' she replied and she disappeared. I told my parents, they told me I had an active imagination. I let it go, but for the next few years I was always out of danger.

I never really stopped wondering what happened to her. A few weeks after my 13th birthday, I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. That's when I knew she disappeared for good.

I shrug. Maybe she left for the best, maybe her guardian manager or something told her that she had another kid to look after. I wont ever know.

A/N: Tell me what you think so far. Review or PM: Don't really care. Also, school's starting up for me again so I might not update as much.


	23. Vampire Soirée

It's an epic day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the year is coming to a close soon.

So please tell me how the fuck I ended up with Yuki and Yori in town. We've been walking around all day, buying some stuff, eating then walking around some more.

I still didn't know how I was suckered into going with them...

'Um, Onee-chan...maybe you should...you know...relax a bit,' Kina had mumbled softly.

'What are you on about?" I had asked oh so brilliantly. My mind wasn't really on track anymore after Nadeshiko told me all that stuff that went down.

'Nee-chan! Stop worrying about me and Aiki, and go have fun!'

And that's how I was forced with Yuki and Yori into town.

Pretty ridiculous if you ask me.

Yuki and Yori are chatting about the exam results which will be released tomorrow. I was moping in the back because I was tired and hungry. Yuki stops suddenly.

'Hey, are you ok?' She asks a small boy who is crying on the side of the street. He sniffs and looks up at us. With his red and blue eyes.

'My mommy," he says tearfully. 'She's...she's gone!' And he begins wailing again. Yuki puts her hand on the kids shoulder and smiles kindly at him.

'Don't cry. I'll help you find her, ok?' He nods, a soft smile going on his face. Yuki turns to us.

'You guys don't have to stay." Yori nods and begins heading back. I raise an eyebrow at her.

'No way will you be able to do that on your own,' I tell her. She grins at me and we begin walking along with the boy.

'Hey,' a voice says in my head. 'What do you think you're doing, trying to kill yourself? You dumb shit!'

I roll my eyes. So my inner voice is back, complete with her annoying childish voice-12 or 13?-and my bad attitude.

'So what are you gonna do, dumb ass?' She asks, pissed off. I ignore her and keep walking along. As long as I avoid getting touched by the kid, I'm good.

But with this entire head conversation going on, I'm not paying attention. And the kid is suddenly in front of me.

'Thanks, so much.' He hugs me tightly and last thing that goes through my head is 'Told you so.' before its all black.

I hear a familiar voice above me, gently calling my name. 'Wake up, Rei.'

I groan. 'Tired,' I weakly answer. The person puts a hand under my shoulders and forces me up. I reluctantly open my eyes.

It's Kaname.

'Kuran!' I yelp. It takes a moment for me to realise that my clothes are gone and I'm sitting here in my underwear. The only logical reason for this must be...

'KURAN, WHAT HAS THOU DONE TO ME?!' I bellow. He takes a step back.

'I didn't strip you. My maid did,' he explains. 'You hit the floor pretty hard so I had to clean your blood from your body-'

'KURAN!'

'I didn't look at your body in a lustful manner, Rei. I was simply cleaning you up.' I glare at him suspiciously.

'So you're up,' my stupid kid inner voice is back. 'Will you listen to me from now on?'

'How old are you?'

'Ay, don't get snappy with me. Its not my fault the guy probably raped you or something.'

Yes, my friends. I was arguing with myself. Well, Hiro DID say I should take an insanity test or what-not...

Kuran walks out of the room to god knows where, leaving me alone in this room. Where I have no idea how to get out.

I swing my bare legs over the bed side and walk around to clear my head. Yeah, I remember the little kid-I hope the devil burns in hell-hugging me and putting me into LaLa land. And I also remember that Yuki was with me. Which means we are most likely in the vampire soirée place where Hanabusa's sister is being whored off to Kaname. Which also means that Zero is here.

I sit back down on the bed, wondering how I was meant to leave. Yuki is probably being raped or whatever by Kuran but I couldn't just walk out in-I glance down at myself-purple underwear. Actually, this kinda looks like lingerie..

Kuran walks back in. I pointedly cover myself with the bed sheet. He gives me what looks like a pedo grin.

'How are you feeling, Rei?' He asks coming towards the bed.

'I feel overexposed and nasty,' I tell him quoting Donkey from Shrek.

'I picked this out for you,' he says holding out a bundle. 'You can change.'

And he just sits there like he expects me to strip in front of him. I give him a don't-fuck-with-me look. 'Get out then.'

'The doctor here said that I should check your body before you put on more clothes.' I shudder at his statement. If that isn't sexual harassment then I don't know what is.

'Yeah, I can check myself. Now go,' I say pointing to the door. He sighs but gets up and as he leaves I can almost swear that he says, 'It was worth a shot,' and leaves.

I blink at the door. Yes, I knew that Kaname was a pure blood and in my opinion the king of all douches with his I-am-more-powerful-than-thou aura. But I had no clue he was a perv as well.

Well, he IS a man after all. And who can resist me, seriously?

'Hey, I can't run another ego factory in here for you.'

'Shut up, kid,' I tell her out loud. She humphs but stays quiet. I unwrap the bundle of clothes that Kuran gave to me.

Underwear comes out first. A black, lacy bra and panty set. I grit my teeth. Kuran is so going to get it when he comes back. A black ruffled skirt, shorter then my uniform's one. Black ankle boots. A red and black midriff-skimming top. I put the clothes on, telling myself to wait and that my chance would come to eradicate Kuran from this planet. I look in the mirror. Rather predictably, I look like a hooker.

'What else, Rei? You want lipstick now?'

There is knock on the door and Kuran walks in. 'You look ravishing,' he tells me.

'I find it mildly disturbing that you just said that. When can I leave?'

'Well, it is currently 1 hour from dawn. The soirée will have ended by then. So, do as you wish as long as you stay in this room.'

I glare at him. 'And Yuki?'

'She fell asleep again.' Kuran turns to the door. 'I'll come back to check on you in 10 minutes.'

He leaves. I exhale loudly.

It takes about 1.32 minutes for me to get excruciatingly bored. And when I'm bored, I do stupid shit.

So I leave my room, close the door super silently and crawl like a ninja past the stairs and to the banister. I look down.

The place is enormous, much bigger then the Academy's ballroom. There is a glass chandelier on the ceiling and high windows. The vampires down stairs are mingling and I spot Yagari standing in the corner. He looks up. I duck. After a few seconds I risk putting my head over again. He's not looking at me anymore, thank god. In fact, he's disappeared all together. I scan the room for people I know. Yep, Hanabusa is there, standing next to this tall blonde man whom I'm assuming is his father. Akatsuki is standing next to him. A few more people down the track and Ruka is standing there with a short woman. Her mother, probably. And Shiki and Rima are standing by themselves by the drinks section. I watch as Takuma greets them then goes on his way, standing next to his grandfather. Of course, it's then that Kuran makes his almighty presence be known by walking in dramatically down the other staircase.

'Kaname-sama,' they all chorus. He nods at them and slowly walks over to Asato Ichijou. They start talking about something, I'm guessing politics.

I get the fright of my life when a hand comes down on my shoulder and another on my mouth. I struggle like crazy.

'Calm down!' A voice hisses. I do so.

'Sensei?' I ask, confused. Then I get pissed off.

'Are you crazy? I could've died from shock or something! And you call yourself a teacher-'

'Shut up, girl,' he snaps at me. 'What are you doing here.'

'I don't have to tell you.' He glares at me then pushes my shoulder down so that my upper half is pressed to the ground.

'Guy, you are insane!' I attempt to shriek but he puts his hand on my mouth again.

'Stop struggling for god sake,' he grumbles, trying to get me under him. 'This...is just...an interrogation-OW! Did you just bite me?!'

'Nah, I skewered you with my ivory fork. What the heck do you think I did?'

'Stand...down!'

'Hell...no!'

'What is going on here?' A freakishly calm voice asks. I look up to see the angry eyes of Kaname Kuran. Sensei and I stop our struggling and think for a second.

Yes, I can see how wrong this position looks, with Sensei on top of me and his hand struggling to clamp on my mouth again.

'What is she doing here?' Sensei asks, thankfully getting off me. I rub my poor back. I'm going to feel that one for ages.

'She was injured, I brought her here along with Yuki to help. But if I may ask again, what was going on here?'

'He was physically interrogating me,' I grumble, getting up as well. 'Apparently this big, bad vampire hunter needs to know what little Rei is doing here..'

'You really need to learn when to shut up kid.'

Kaname looks at the huge clock opposite him. 'Come Rei. I will escort both Yuki and you back to the academy. The soirée will end in 15 minutes.'

He grabs my arm and drags me to another room. He knocks before walking in. I stand outside.

A flash of silver catches the corner of my eye. Zero is standing there in all his sexy glory. In a suit.

I may just die now.

I continue checking him out. His tie is on properly. He's wearing a tux. His hair is combed to the side. He's wearing a tux.

Mm, I love guys in Tuxes...

Kuran ruins my moment by impeding on it. 'Shall we go, Rei?' He asks. I sulkily follow him and Yuki down the stairs and outside. A familiar jingle of You've got mail catches my attention and I reach into the pocket of the black skirt and pull out my phone.

Kuran again.

I open the text to find the last thing I would've expected or wanted.

Death Game Invite.

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME. ENOUGH SAID.

I'LL TRY AND UPDATE EVERY WEEK FROM NOW ON BECAUSE THE PLOT IS GOING TO GET PRETTY TWISTED FROM HERE ON OUT. REI'S GOT THE MESSAGE. I HOLD HER LIFE IN MY AUTHORY HANDS. MWAHAAHAAHA.

*cough-cough*


	24. CHANGE

I stare at the message. Then I blink, rub my eyes and look again.

It's still there.

I open the message in a daze.

_You've come to the end._

_This message is not a hoax. This is Death's Survival Game. Below are the details for your untimely death. You must confront it and if you are the first to overcome it, you get a magnificent reward. You won't be unsatisfied._

_Already, 3 members of this game have been taken out. There are a few near you, watch your back. This game can do things to even the most innocent of people. _

_Good luck. You'll need it._

This message is almost completely different to Kina's one.

Why?

That, I have no clue about. So right now the only thing I can do is sit awkwardly opposite Kuran and Yuki as he gives us a ride back to the Academy.

"Rei? Is something the matter?" Kuran asks me. I shake my head and turn my phone off. The stupid top he gave me is going to make me freeze to death.

"We're here," the driver announces. I open the door and get out. Instantly I'm hit with a blast of wind that must've came straight from the Himalayas. "Why is it so cold?" I whine to myself. I run as quickly as I can go in these dumb boots and make it to my room before getting frostbite.

"Onee-chan?" Kina says softly from her bed. I grin at her.

"Onee-chan, why are you wearing those clothes?" At this, I grimace.

"I was forced to. Against my will." She nods in confusion and falls asleep again. I strip out of these hooker clothes and drag my pyjamas on. I'll worry about the message tomorrow.

* * *

"I got 23rd," Hiro says proudly looking at the ginormous board that has the student rankings on it. "I got 11th," Kina says smiling. "I didn't think I would get such a good ranking." She looks at me. "Onee-chan? What about you?"

"3rd," I say absentmindedly. My thoughts are definitely not on these results. Kina squeals and hugs me. "You got really good! And you didn't even study!"

"I hate you," Aiki says playfully. "I busted my ass studying and I got 10th."

"Who got higher then you?" Kina asks me. I look over the board again.

_2nd~Takuzo Shinobi_

"That's the class president," Kina explains.

"Who would've known he has a name?"

_1st~ Minami Saki_

"Whose that?" I ask.

"She's the new girl. She took her exam at her old school but they posted it here," Hiro tells me. "She's a genius but she doesn't have any friends. She spends her lunchtimes studying and eating." I look at him. "The stuff that you know terrifies me."

A sudden quiet comes along the area, followed by frenzied whispers and choked back laughs. A white haired girl is walking towards the board. She stops next to us, looks for her name then turns around to leave. On her back, I can see a large post it note on her back:

_Hey! My name is Minami Saki and I'm a fat lesbian loser! I'm so pathetic but I think I'm better then everyone else just because I get better grades than everyone! But I also have a hidden desire: sex! I absolutely love it! I'll take you for only 20 bucks behind the stables-_

I rip off the note before I can read anything else. The girl turns around, surprised. "Is something wrong?" I shake my head. "Some idiot put a note on your back."

She blinks. "What did it say?"

"Nothing. It's worth trash."

"Can I see it?" Her question confuses me but I slump my shoulders and give it to her.

"Just remember that whoever did this is a loser no-life," I tell her weakly. Her eyes skim the note. Her jaw clenches and I can see unshod tears swimming in her eyes. She flings the note on the floor and runs away from everyone, towards the forest. I catch sight of the note before it hits a puddle on the floor.

_Die._

* * *

_"Today, I learnt what fucked up creatures we humans can be," a brunette muttered under her breath as she walked around. The cloaked woman watched her fondly as she vented her anger out on a stone. _

_"I hope she doesn't try and do something dumb," the girl said softly. She stopped altogether and decided to run towards the girls dorms, looking for a certain girl named Minami Saki._

_The cloaked woman turned around and started walking back into the forest. When she reached the clearing she was looking for she smiled gently at her 2 companions._

_"Number 2, number 3," she greeted them. One of them was an old woman who has a cane in her hands but still had a twinkle of mischievousness in her old, wise eyes._

_The other was a child, preteen, about 11 or 12. The child grinned up at her and started jumping around energetically. "Did ya get me somethin' to eat, Number 1?" She asked. The cloaked woman shook her head. "No, but I'll do it next time, okay Number 2?" The child nodded and went back to jumping around._

_"Did it work?" The old woman asked. The cloaked woman nodded. "Yes. I hope it can alter the future." The young child stopped jumping around and instead sat on a rock and stroked her chin thoughtfully._

_"But you know," the child told her 2 companions. "Nothing will change till she makes the right choices, ya know? It's all up to Rei-chan now.." The old woman nodded. "Yes, I have upmost faith in her." _

_The cloaked woman stared into the darkness. She could tell that big things were going to start happening very soon at this academy, things that would completely change everything for the better if handled the right way. Or, it would destroy all worlds if one made the tiniest mistake._

* * *

** A/N: I HOPE YOU'RE ALL CONFUSED NOW! I FEEL SO EVIL BECAUSE I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT THE END AND WHO THESE 3 CHICKS ARE! MWAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Expect an update once a week from now on. Duck out.**


	25. Chapter 25

It takes a while but I eventually make it to the headmaster's office.  
"Old man!" I yell. "I need to know the room of a chick called Minami Saki-"  
"205" he says twirling to the doorway with an apron on. "Won't you stay for dinner?"  
"Sorry, on a mission." I slam the door on his face and take off to the girl's dorms. I don't know why I have such a bad feeling about this, I just do.  
I get there and knock on the door. "Minami? Minami, are you ok?"  
There is a sniffle from the other side of the door and it opens. On the other side is Minami with bleeding wrists.  
"Oh dear." Is all I manage to say. She looks down.  
"I just...I just can't take it anymore," she whispers. "All these notes, this stress-"  
"Darling, we are 16. We don't have stress."  
"You don't understand," she says softly. "I just want it to end. Everything."  
"Well," this is taking a lot of thinking "Well, give it a few days. You look like the kind of girl that likes girly shit, right?"  
She blinks.  
"I gots a girl you can try the whole friends thing with-"  
"I don't need your pity." She snaps. "Besides, this girl will probably run too-"  
"She won't." I tell her smiling. "She's my lil sis. She'll love you." I poke her cheek. "Smile. Everyone looks better with one."  
Minami sighs and attempt a small smile. I return it.  
"That's a good smile. Now clean your wrists up, you're going to meet your new best friend tomorrow. Night."  
"Good night," she softly whispers back.

* * *

"Yuki!" I yell at the girl in front of me. She turns around quickly, startled.  
"Oh, hello Rei-chan," she greets. I'm about to launch her into my full description of what happened when something strikes me.  
"Hey, where's Zero?" She cocks her head to the side, grinning at me. Warning bells go off in my head.  
She's hung out with me way too much.  
"You like him!" She practically shrieks, jumping on me. We both hit the floor, not that I really care as if this moment.  
"Shut up! And no, I don't!" I yell back. She claps her hands.  
"Rei-chan and Zero-kun, sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be! Starts with S and ends with X! Oh my god, they're having-"  
I slam my hand down on her mouth. "If you like having your face in its current, non-rearranged state then I suggest you don't complete that song."  
"Is something going on ladies?" Asks a smooth voice to the side. Yuki instantly gets off me and jumps up. "Kaname-sama!" She squeaks.  
"Oi, get up," grunts another voice to the side. I look up to the beautiful eyes of Zero Kiryuu.  
So pretty...  
He shoves a hand to my face. I take it, trying not to hyperventilate at the direct skin contact, and he hauls me up.  
"Kiryuu," Kaname says curtly. Zero glares at him.

A few seconds pass without a single sound.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete"-

I scramble to answer my phone, probably just to shut it up.  
"What" I hiss into it.  
"Onee-chan?" Kina sounds confused. "Is this a bad time? I was just calling to say goodnight-"  
"Yes, yes, good night, love you and sleep well." I end the call and jam my phone into my pocket.  
"Hatsune Miku as your ringtone?"  
"Shut up, Kuran," I grumble and turn away to leave. I love Miku, if he dares insults her he shall have my wrath to deal with.  
"Um, Kaname-sama, I was just wondering..."  
"Yes Yuki?"  
"C-can you tell me about my past."  
I freeze, Kuran freezes for a second and all you can hear is the cold air hitting the trees.  
"Yuki, I have something to do with your past-"  
Yeah, you're her bloody brother-grandpa.  
"-and I will tell you. Not now though."  
Yuki looks disappointed but she nods and Kuran pats her head before leaving.  
"Have a good night prefects."  
When he leaves, the awkwardness in the air is incredibly thick.  
Of course, because of my shitty luck, my phone goes off again.  
"I swear to Kira I will cut the person who dared called me at this ungodly hour into smithereens."  
"Oh." It's Hiro. "Night then."  
And he hangs up.  
Why do I surround myself with idiots?

After all that, I'm finally able to get back to my dorm room and crash on my bed. There's no school tomorrow for 1 very good reason that I can't remember.  
Think, Rei. It was important-  
HOLIDAYS!  
FAMILY IS COMING TO PICK KINA AND I UP FOR HOLIDAYS!  
I'm so happy I could dance. However, I do not wish to embarrass myself further.

* * *

It takes exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes for my dad's silver Kia to roll into the school parking. My dad gets out. He looks official and scary which means he's going to work. My mom comes out next. Then my siblings, fighting as usual. Nothing has changed.

"Mama!" Kina yells as she runs to my mother. They hug tightly before the same process happens with "Papa!", I head over quickly too and hug my mother. She pulls away to analyse us both.  
"You're both the same," my mother says happily. "No change. I don't think I could've handled that.."  
"So I'm not getting fatter?" Kina pipes up happily. "I'm so happy!"  
"How is this school for my 2 girls?" My dad asks us with his work face still on.  
"Papa, you look creepy. And yeah, it's great!" I cheer.  
"Good, because your Headmaster has requested a meeting with us."  
My jaw drops.  
"W-why?" Kina squeaks.  
"You're not in trouble girls. He just said he wanted a word. I'm sure it's happening to a lot of students."  
Yeah, that doesn't really make a difference. Headmaster Cross is a weirdo, freak, hugs everyone on sight, I could go on.  
"-and so, Mikazaki-dono, that is how are school came to be and it's rich history." Headmaster finishes his serious speech to my parents about the school. On their request.  
My brother is playing his DS and my sister is listening to something on her iPod. They are out of the way for now. Maybe we can get through this without anything embarrassing happening-  
"Headmaster, I wished to-oh, I didn't know there was someone in here." Kuran walks into the office, looking apologetic. "I apologise for my intrusion."  
Bullshit you didn't know anyone was in here.  
"No problem," my mother gushes. He's won her over in a matter of seconds and it looks like he has my dad too.  
"How are you Rei?" He asks.  
"You know my daughter?" Dad asks. I silently laugh evilly to myself. He's just blown it, it took my dad 5 years to get used to my friendship with Hiro-  
"You must be a good influence then! Her grades are better then ever!"  
I mentally face palm.  
Kuran smiles at them. "No, I'm sure it wasn't me, we are not very close."  
The door opens again and my fellow prefects walk in.  
"Oops!" Yuki squeaks. "Sorry, we didn't know there was anyone in here!"  
My mom smiles at Yuki but her face goes slightly pale when she takes in Zero's tattoo and piercings.  
So that's why I thank God when my father gets up and says, "We'd better get going. Your friend is staying with us again, I presume?"  
"Yeah." He means Aiki. She stays with us pretty much every holiday break we get.  
My family walks out.  
"Is that your little sister?" Headmaster squeals. "She's so cute!"  
I knew the sanity couldn't last.  
"And your mother and Kina look exactly alike! You look like your daddy, though.."  
"If you're done," I interrupt before I end up smacking him. "I should probably go."  
"I'll miss you, Rei-chan," Yuki says sadly.  
"It's only a few weeks, we'll see each other soon," I tell her. Headmaster starts crying and going on about how "he's going to miss having an extra place at the dinner table" and such.  
It's not like I have something against him but judging by Headmaster and my own father's attempts at cooking, I do not believe men were suited for the kitchen.  
I quickly hug Yuki and open the door to leave before arms tug me back.  
"I will miss you too," Kaname says softly.  
"Get off me!"  
I dash to the door quickly, open it and run out like crazy.  
Must have my millionth bath in Dettol since coming here.

**Author's Note: Review and other shit**.


	26. It's begun

**Author's Note: I'm going to skip the whole holiday part because dramatic shit is going to start happening at the Academy. And to avoid further confusion, the original Vampire Knight events are probably going to be all over the place from here on out.**

It's begun:

After the 3 weeks of mid-year holidays are over, I'm pretty glad to get back to school for a number of reasons.  
1: There is only so much family togetherness I can take.  
2: I miss looking at Zero.  
It's been pretty boring without having Hiro and Aya around too. They're idiots, but they're my idiots. Aiki ended up staying the entire holiday with us. I don't blame her, her parents passed away a few years ago and she didn't exactly have the best bond with them. She probably hates the house.  
It takes 3 hours to get to the Academy again. When we finally get there, I grab my bags, wave a final goodbye to my parents and take my stuff up to my room. We weren't permitted to take everything we owned with us back home, just enough to make the 3 weeks.  
"Reii~" a sing-song voice calls out. The headmaster is standing there with a pink apron on and a stupid grin on his face. "How were your holidays?"  
"Fun. I started and finished two 100+ chapter mangas!" I say proudly.  
"Onee-chan," Kina wails. "I-I think forgot some of my stuff at home."  
"They're probably in my suitcase, check properly." She sniffs but disappears. Headmaster smiles at me creepily.  
"I hope you are ready to start patrols again!~" he runs off before I can argue. I sigh heavily and head back inside my room.

* * *

"Ey yo bitches, we've done this before, you get back and I won't-HEY GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

If I haven't told you before, I'm telling you know. These bitches are psychos. A few them are even climbing each other's shoulders just to get a glimpse. I mean, come on. Does the phrase 'Take a picture, it'll last longer' even register in the minds of the girls here?  
Wait. If they take pics they'll get confiscated...  
Great. Now they have me doubting myself.  
"If you don't want detention, I suggest you get down from there." My fellow prefects are here. Thank god. I'm really grateful.  
"Yuki!" I bellow at her. "Why you so late for?"  
"He's late too," she shoots back pointing at Zero.  
"Yes, but he's better then you at this."  
"Shut up!"  
"Bitch, get your priorities in order and COME HELP." She listens to my orders. Yeah, I own you bitch-  
The gates creak dramatically and they open.  
"IDOL-SEMPAI!" A mighty scream echoes from the girls in front of me. They completely knock Yuki over and they're about 2 seconds away from doing the same thing to me.  
I swear, the best thing in the world right now would be the ability to scream "KAME HAME HA!" and knock all these girls over. Unfortunately, I am not Son Goku. I don't even have blonde hair.  
Putting these thoughts aside, I put my hands in front of me and brace for maximum impact. When it happens, my legs tremble and I'm pretty sure that there's a crack in my wrist but I stand my ground. The girls finally realise they ain't getting past good old me so they grumble abuse but more importantly, they back up.  
A hand comes down on my shoulder. "How were your holidays?"  
I throw it off. "They were fun. Now move along Kaname."  
He sighs. "Why are you so cold?"  
"Cause it's 14 bloody degrees outside and these chicks are ruining my life."  
"Hey!" A random girl yells out.  
"Get back, shameless hoe!" I yell back. The shameless hoe gets back.  
Kaname pats my head. "Have a good night."  
"Don't pat my head! Do I even remotely look like Yuki?!"

* * *

"-so that's why I decided to take you advice and listen to Vocaloid! My favourite is Miku."

I snort. "Figures. Mine is Gakupo. A hot man that can sing. End of."  
"Maybe I should watch what you watch too?" Yuki thinks aloud. "Or, better yet, read what you read!"  
"My dear, I don't think you have the ability to ever read the stuff I do. EVAH."  
Yuki pouts. "Why?"  
"You've heard of the Hunger Games, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Imagine that, with 10x as much blood and gore, in Japanese, in Manga format. Or novel, if you prefer. This is the beautiful manga Battle Royale ."  
"Huh?"  
A couple of footsteps alert my attention. I turn to the side only to see Minami Saki walking along causally.  
"Minami!" I walk up to her quickly. She smiles at me.  
"You do know that it's against the rules to be outside at night, right?" I ask, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Or did it slip the old man's mind?" She shakes her head.  
"Headmaster wanted to see me so he sent Kiryuu-san to escort me to his office."  
Zero walks out of nowhere. "Keep walking," He tells Minami curtly. She squeezes my hand one more time and walks towards the building. My phone beeps in my pocket. I take it out.  
I'm walking along. Nothing seems bad.  
What the shit is this?  
My shift ends. I start walking towards the girls dorms.  
Minami is dead. She's bleeding out on the floor.  
I can feel my face go pale.  
"Rei-chan?" Yuki asks.  
I know Nadeshiko told me something about this. It's in my mind somewhere...just gotta remember it...

_"It was maybe a month ago when Orin-chan got the message,' Nadeshiko begins. 'She showed me it and laughed about how trolls were people with no lives. I laughed too. I didn't think it was real._  
_"The other messages started coming then. They told her of every time she was in danger. She insisted it wasn't true but she listened to them anyway; I begged her too. They weren't life threatening or anything, stuff like 2 bullies going to ambush her in girl's room, a faulty step on the staircase: stupid stuff like that..."_

Oh crap.  
It's starting.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one excited for the last ever chapter of Vampire Knight...so nervous it isn't healthy.**


	27. Scare

There are many thoughts going around in my head, mainly circulating around "Lord have mercy, I don't think anyone is going to get out of this school alive at this rate." And it's true.  
Who is this murderer? And why the hell are they..well...murdering people?  
I keep my phone clenched in one hand in case I get any more of these warning messages. There isn't much I can do now except wait until my shift is nearly over, then run like hell to get to Minami.  
"Rei-chan?" I forgot about Yuki. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I tell her, flashing a weak grin. "Just...nothing, really."  
She doesn't look convinced but she doesn't push the matter. We walk around the school together until I look at my watch. My shift ends in 10 minutes.  
"See ya tomorrow, Yuki," I yell as I run towards the girl's dorms. I catch a glimpse of Minami's white hair as she's about to turn the corner.  
"Minami! Wait!" I yell. She stops and turns to face me. "Rei," she says with a soft smile on her face. Something shifts in the darkness behind her. I rush towards her.  
"Minami, move!" I shriek. She looks alarmed but she jumps to her left. An axe strikes the floor where she was standing just a few moments ago. She stares at it in horror.  
"Run!" I yell at her. She stumbles but bolts towards my direction. The axe is lifted off the ground by a cloaked hand and it disappears again into the darkness.

You'd better believe I hauled ass out of that place.

I catch up to Minami quickly, grab her hand and I drag her towards the Headmaster's residence. Once we reach it, I bang like crazy on the door. Yuki's confused face greets us behind it. I shove the door open, rush inside and slam it shut behind me.  
"Rei-chan?" Yuki asks in alarm. "Minami-san? Are you alright? What happened? Why were you running?"  
I'm attempting to catch my breath. "Person..*wheeze*..with an axe..*wheeze*..tried to kill us-"  
"What?!" The headmaster yells from the kitchen. He runs into the main area, looking both shocked and worried. "Are you girls alright?"  
Minami bursts into tears.  
"Oh my," I hear him say softly. He puts an arm around Minami's shaking shoulders. "It's alright, dear. Nothing will happen to you now."  
I walk past them to the kitchen where I turn on the tap to wash my face. As I put my hands under the water, I can see them clearly shaking. I turn off the tap quickly.  
Yuki runs into the kitchen. "An axe?!" She yells. "Someone tried to kill you with an axe?!"

I can feel tears beginning to well in my eyes.

I could've died tonight. I could've ended up as some bloody chick outside the dorms that used to look like her dad and sister but now resembles road kill. What if it was Yuki that found me in that state? Aiki, Aya or Hiro? What if it was Kina? What would that do to a girl who cried all night when she watch Bambi's mother die? It would screw her up for life.  
I turn away from Yuki quickly, turn on the tap again and aggressively wash my face. The burn behind my eyes only increases. I hear a door open outside.

"Rei-chan?" Yuki says softly. "Are you really alright?"

I nod quickly.

I hear footsteps outside the hallway. "What's with all this noise?" Comes a disgruntled voice. What perfect timing.  
"Zero!" Yuki yells. "You were sleeping when you were meant to be patrolling!"  
"Rei?" Another voice asks. "Is she alright?"  
"Kaname-sama!"  
"Kuran, get out of my house."  
I hear Kuran walk into the kitchen. I clench my jaw.  
It would be just FUCKING PEACHY to cry in front of Kuran Kaname, can I get an amen?

"Rei. Who did this?"  
I don't trust my voice right now so I don't say anything, just clench my fingers around the bench.  
His arms wrap around me. I don't shake him off because maybe right now, I just need someone to hold me. Even if it's Kaname Kuran, my self-proclaimed mortal enemy.  
"Rei, who did this?"  
"If I knew that, would I be crying?" I snap at him. I instantly hate the crack in my voice, the tear that escapes my tightly shut eye.  
He doesn't respond. I shove him off me and storm out the back door.

* * *

I'm staring at Kina's sleeping back, not saying anything. I can't sleep.

Can you blame me? I was nearly just murdered!  
My phone beeps on my nightstand. I pick it up.

Minami is fine. I'm ok too, I guess.  
Murderer has gone back to their room.  
Murderer puts axe behind a cupboard.

What the-

Hang on a tick.

This murderer...

...is a student?!

**Author's Note: Hey to all you peoples out there. I'm on school holidays as of yesterday so more time to write! Hoo-ha!**  
**Ahem, so anyway, review and stuff. See you next week.**


	28. Room Check

Now, if you know me personally, you would know it takes a heck of a lot to rattle me. Horror movies, knowledge of vampires and even the squished bird I found on our driveway once, they don't scare me.  
But now, I'm staring at my phone, the thing that tells me that someone, either my age or an upperclassmen, is a psycho murderer who, very clearly, has a vendetta against people in this school.  
I turn my phone off and put it next to my pillow. I will definitely need to sleep this off and deliberate what the smartest thing to do is.  
I put my head against the pillow and I'm about to fall asleep when the following thing happens:  
DOOR: Tap, tap, tap.  
ME: Drowsily gets up and swears under breath but heads to door.  
ME: *opens door*  
SHIKI: Hello, Reina-san. Kuran-sama has instructed I give this to you.  
ME: What the shit sempai?!  
SHIKI: Have a good evening.  
I shit you not.  
Now, I'm not as big of a bitch to decline Kuran's *shudder* sweet gesture. So I just stood there, staring at this box in my hands like an idiot. Eventually, I decide to throw it somewhere for now and think about it in the morning, which is in a couple of hours. I'm going to hate myself tomorrow.  
Of course, when I wake up, Kina has the box open in her lap, staring in surprise at its contents. It also seems like she's devouring whatever it is.  
"Kina!" I jump of my bed and snatch the box from her. "Why would you open this?!"  
"I found it on the floor." She looks confused. "Is it from a secret admirer or something?"  
The image of Kuran as my secret admirer is disturbing enough to make me swallow back bile. "No, it is definitely not. I don't know who it's from."  
"Oh, really now?" She grins at me wickedly and holds up a card that's inside the box. I lunge at her and struggle to grab the tiny thing. Damn Kuran and his stupid minimalist stationery!  
Kina manages to get up. "To Rei-san, love from Kaname Kuran. I hope you enjoy this."  
My left eye twitches. "Kina, you speak of this to a single soul and I will throw away your ENTIRE my little pony set! Then I'll burn down your posters of Usui Takumi, Lord bless his beautiful face, hire a hit man to flatten your stupid French poodle back at home-"  
"Alright! Sorry! I won't tell anyone!" Kina's eyes are wide and teary. "Just don't touch any of my precious Usui posters, I beg of you."  
"Like I could ever burn anything that has him on it." We both turn and stare dreamily into the eyes of the blonde Maid-sama protagonist.

* * *

After all that blackmailing and fan-girling and eating the cake that Kuran sent (Who the hell actually sends food anymore?), we eventually get out of our room and head to class. I'm still very tired but I have learnt something much more important out of my frightening experiences of last night.

Never open your door to Shiki in the middle of the night.  
I guarantee you, you will either shit your pants or nearly pass out from fright. Let's face it ladies, the man is beautiful but scary as hell. I've only ever heard him speak a few times. And he has such a blank look on his face all the time. Oh well, with these girls as long as you're hot, you can be a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and no-one will care.

In form class however, Cross's voice comes over the intercom asking me to come to us office. I turn around and, of course, Zero and Yuki's seats are empty. I get up, dragging my bag with me to his office. Whatever happens, as long as any members of the Night Class don't show up (coughKURANcough), I'm good.  
I knock on the door. "Come in~" Headmaster's cheerful voice floats out to me. I walk into his office. It has one extra person inside.  
"Minami!" She turns to me and smiles. "I'm glad you're alright. I heard you were quite distressed."  
Not for the first time, I wonder why everyone except me speaks so intelligent.  
"I guess. It was pretty creepy."  
Headmaster clears his throat. "Well, Minami-chan, all I needed was your information on who you think this culprit is. You can head back to class now."  
She walks out closes the door behind her. The headmaster straightens his glasses and all signs of joking are gone from his eyes.  
"Prefects, I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous this situation is," he says gravely. "I am incredibly worried for your lives and the lives of the students. And, I can't believe I'm saying this but," he stops.  
"You are going to search all the students' rooms."  
Yuki gasps. Zero merely raises an eyebrow. "You think it's one of the Day Class students? We should be searching the Moon Dorms."  
"Zero!" Yuki scolds before turning to me. "What do you think of all this, Rei-chan? It can't be a student and even if it was, it would be a Day Class student, one of our sempai's."  
I hesitate. "Why not...just do both? Check both dorms? Best of both worlds."  
Yuki nods enthusiastically. "Good idea! That way we'll know for sure that no-one in this academy would do something like this."  
"Actually," I say quickly, voicing something that just came to mind. "Why not just the Moon dorms? I-I reckon Zero's right anyway, I don't think a Day Class student could do that.."  
"That's just your lame-ass excuse for not doing any extra work." Oh, perfect timing. The voice in my head is back. You know, I just might be crazy, borderline insane. That's what my friends tell me, anyway.  
"Why?" Yuki whines. "It's a way of making sure! You said so yourself, best of both worlds!-"  
"I'm crazy, don't listen to a word I say." Yuki looks at me slyly.  
"Oh, I get it now!" She says with a gigantic grin on her face. "You just don't want to disagree with-"  
I slam a hand on her mouth and drag her out of the office, my face beginning to feel like a barbecue.  
"You're blushing cause you know she's right.."  
No, she is not. I am simply disagreeing with her because of my laziness and utter disregard for all things physical that aren't fun. Yeah, it's not like I'm head-over-heels in love with a gorgeous guy that just so happens to have white hair.  
Pfft, no way.

* * *

We all get to the Moon dorms in one piece. I extend my arm to shove open the gate like a boss when Zero grab my arm and forces me back against him. Yuki giggles in a way that makes me glare at her with the force of a thousand suns. She instead makes kissy faces at me when Zero turns to look at the creepy gate keeper guy. Maybe my glare doesn't achieve it's full course because my face is burning with the force of a thousand suns.  
"Are you going in or what?" He says suddenly. I look up startled and our foreheads bang.  
"Ow, ow, sorry, I'm an idiot," I head off quickly in the direction of the dorms. Curse my unnatural female height and curse my momentary speech lapse.  
...Can you blame me? I got to feel his chest, all pressed up against my back...  
I bring back my fist, prepared to do an almighty knock when Zero grabs my fist as well. He looks around.  
"Is there a door guard now as well?" Yuki pipes out of nowhere.  
"They already know we're here. No point in knocking." He drops my wrist and walks inside like he owns the place. Well, his adoptive dad does own the place but I don't think he wants to hear that.  
"What the hell?!" Aido yells from a sofa. Zero's hand goes inside his jacket, no doubt getting his gun. I do the correct thing, quickly walk in front and talk in quicker.  
"Sorry, but we have to do a room check just to make sure that y'all aren't axe-wielding psychos that have been murdering people. We'll be going through your things. Hope you don't mind."  
I bound up the stairs. "Hold on a minute!" Aido continues to yell. "I don't want you going through my things!"  
"Sorry, Aido-san," Yuki apologises. "But this is necessary to make sure no one else is killed."  
It takes a good 3 hours to check most of the rooms thoroughly with no result. Nada. Just some expensive stuff lying around.  
Finally, we are standing in front of the final room. Kaname Kuran's. Zero takes off down the stairs, grumbling something about "Not wanting to associate himself with the filthy bloodsucker anymore then need be." Kinda saw that one coming. I would ditch too but Yuki needs the help. Even if she wants to be alone with Kuran in a room, something that seems incredibly likely on account of the looks she's been giving me.  
Payback for what happened back at the office, bitch. Hehehe.  
Yuki knocks on the door softly. "Um..Kaname-sama, we've come to do a room check. I'm so sorry, but it's required."  
I bang on the door as hard as I can. "Wake up Kuran, we got to do a room check!"  
The door opens. On the other side, Kuran is smiling at us in the pedophilloic way that is one of the main contributors of my strong dislike of him. And his shirt isn't done up properly.  
Yuki looks lost for words. "Umm...K-Kanam-me-sama, w-we have t-to-"  
"We have to do a room check." I walk into his room uninvited. "To make sure that you aren't a murderer and all."  
"Rei-chan!" Yuki snaps. "This is just a precaution, of course Kaname-sama didn't do it!"  
I blink at her. "Alright, keep your panties on. It'll just be quick anyway."  
The search is, thankfully, very quick. The only place left is under his bed. I'm on my hands and knees, about to go under when Yuki grabs me.  
"We don't have to go that far," she hisses at me, trying to get me up. I shove her off.  
"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? This is the bit where we find all the gory shit. You know, hands and feet and fingers-"  
She wrestles me to the ground. "It's disrespect!"  
I pin her to the ground. "No, it's needed."  
"It isn't!"  
"It is!"  
"I think it is essential and I don't really mind," Kuran puts in helpfully. I give Yuki a suck-it-bitch! look before crawling under.  
It's freaking huge under here. I still can't get in, mind you, but light reaches here and it's enough to look around. There's nothing down here. Should have known. Dude probably has a maid clean here every day.  
"Does it fit your description of before?"  
I bang my head against the top of his bed. "Kuran! How'd you get there so fast?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
I grit my teeth. Bastard better not be looking up my skirt. I crawl back out of there and, of course, my blazer catches on the way out and lifts up. Before Kuran can get an eyeful, I pull it down.  
"This was 3 hours of my life wasted," I grumble at Yuki.  
"Your hair is all messed up," she replies cheerily. I look at my reflection in the glass of the window. Alas, what she has said is true. I look like I just had an epic battle with a vacuum cleaner. And lost. "Let's go, you," I grab her hand and drag her out of the dorms.  
"Yuki," I say in a serious voice. "I have something very important to ask you."  
"Hmm?"  
"When I was under that bed, did that bastard sneak a look up my skirt?"

**Author's Note: Review and shit.**


	29. No way

When Yuki and I were walking back from the Moon Dorms to report to the Headmaster about our gigantic discovery of absolutely nothing, I knew that he was probably going to make the 3 of us search though the Sun Dorms too. And I was correct.  
"We won't tell the students, which means that you'll have to do it during school hours. It'll be a lot, so make sure to get up nice and early!~" Headmaster continued his retarded dancing around his kitchen.  
"Isn't that illegal?" I ask him. I may be a rebel when it comes to a few things but I really don't really want to be handling some 3rd year's underwear in the process of looking for something bladed and/or sharp.  
"So is murder. We must find this person and stamp them out. It's the only way." He stops dancing. "Kiryuu-kun! I was just explaining to the girls about your Sun Dorm search. It starts tomorrow, so get some sleep now! Bye-Bye!"  
I shake my head at this wack job and we walk out of the house. I worry about the future of this school if this idiot is running it.  
Yuki pokes my shoulder. She looks pretty angry. "Rei-chan. That comment at the end of Kaname-sama's room check was completely uncalled for!"  
"There a reason you're bringing it up now?" She grins evilly at me.  
"Well, did he?"  
"Rei-chan! Of course he didn't!"  
"Didn't what?" Zero asks.  
"Nothing," Yuki chimes happily. "Right Rei-chan?"  
"...screw you, I'm going to bed."  
Walking back to my dorm room, a shiver crawls up my spine. You know, the one that means that someone is watching you when you can't see them. I hate that. So I do the smart thing and run like hell into my room and under my covers.

* * *

I'm woken up by a splash of water to my face.

I shriek. A female voice shrieks.  
"Rei-chan! You terrified me!"  
"I terrified YOU?! Why the hell would you wake me up that way?!"  
If you hadn't guessed it already, my wake up assault was conducted by none other then Miss Yuki Cross. She's holding a blue bucket, the contents of which have just been dumped on yours truly.  
"Rei-chan, you don't have to wear your uniform since we're just checking."  
"When I get up, I'm gonna go Hulk on your ass. And screw getting dressed, I'm doing it in my pyjamas."  
"Oh?" Yuki has a huge grin on her face. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but we aren't doing it alone. Zero will be with us."  
It's too early in the morning for this shit. "What are you implying? You're the one who probably has wet dreams about Mr. I-don't-button-up-my-shirt-cause-I'm-too-cool-for- that-shit every night."  
She doesn't even flinch. "Better than having someone seeing me looking like a drug addict."  
Just then, someone knocks aggressively at the door. "If the 2 of you aren't out in 10 minutes, you'll pay."  
Yuki twinkles her fingers at me. "Ta-ta, love. Have fun sorting yourself out."  
I look at my reflection in the mirror. Yuki was wrong, I resemble a hobo that's had a tad bit too much alcohol in their life. Not good. I must fix this.

~9 and a half minutes later~  
It wasn't easy, but now I look semi decent. Or at least how I look every other day.  
Now I have to look for something to wear. I glance at the clock.

Judging by the fact that I have less then 30 seconds to get ready, I throw open my closet and put on the first thing my hands come into contact with which, of course, is a white summer dress. Since I don't fancy the idea of having people in my room when I'm just in underwear (this doesn't include a certain person..teehee) I throw it on.  
My door is assaulted heavily with knocks again. "Rei-chan," Yuki calls cheerily. "We're coming in."  
SAFE!  
I open the door before Yuki does just for the satisfaction of it. "Beat your ass."  
We start off on the lowest level of the girl's dorms. Zero says that he'll do the boy's dorms on his own and walks off. Just me and Yuki again. "Might as well start here," Yuki says pointing to the door on our immediate left. I nod and we head inside.

* * *

4 hours have passed and Yuki and I are finally up to the last room.

"I don't want to," Yuki whines. "We've been doing this all day, no one at this school has anything more then a pair of scissors!"  
"I've got a flick knife under my pillow," I add helpfully. "And besides, it's just one left."  
"I think we should help Zero. He's got way more to do then us."  
"See, if I had said that, you would be all up in my face like, 'Ooh! Rei's in love!' but since I'm so mature, I'll let that slide."  
We walk to the entrance and stop. There's rain pouring down like there's no tomorrow.  
"Well, isn't this just peachy."  
"Maybe if we run we can make it, Rei-chan." I nod and take off my shoes. If I'm running in rain, I'm doing it barefoot, dammit. If I slip I'll break my ass.  
We take off like bullets and in less than a second, I'm soaked to my the bone. I just grit my teeth and keep going. We finally collapse under the beautiful roof of the boy's dorms.  
"What in the world..." Someone touches my forehead. "Are the 2 of you alright?"  
"Ran...all the way...from girl's dorms..." I wheeze. "Seemed like...a good idea...at the time.."  
"K-Kaname-sama!"  
I roll my eyes before getting up. "Oh, it's you."  
"Don't be so rude, Rei-chan."  
"I'm tired," I mutter. "And cold. And drenched. I've got an excuse to be snappy."  
"Rei-chan, your dress is...um..." I look down at my drenched attire. My drenched white attire. As in, the white that sticks to your body when it rains and makes sure to embarrass your ass in front of other people by broadcasting yo' underwear. I look down at it and pick the fabric away from my chest. It snaps back on to place. I'm pretty sure the rest of my oh looks this way as well. I should probably head back and towel off.  
"Yolo." I stand up. "Yuki, if you want to stay then whatever. But that last room we ignored is gonna give me brain chlamydia if I don't check it out."  
"Curiosity killed the cat," she tells me with burning cheeks.  
"Good thing I ain't a cat then." I pick up my shoes and bolt into the rain for the second time today. Again I'm soaked to the bone and there is an incredibly high chance of getting pneumonia. I reach the last room and open it.  
The room is pretty bare for 2 people to be living in but there's only one bed. This lucky shit got the room to themselves. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it, preparing myself for the clothing rape I was going to get from the inevitable torrent of clothes about to fall on my face.  
My phone beeps in my pocket instead. I take it out quickly.

_It's strange. There's nothing in here except a photo under the pillow._  
_Why isn't there anything in here?_  
_The wardrobe has only a few pieces of clothing._  
_The wardrobe has a fake back._

I do a double-take at the last line on the message. Fake back?  
I sift through the few items of clothing in here and go straight to the back. The message is right, there is a fake back here. The wood doesn't match.  
I get out of there. Alright, a fake back. Not suspicious at all.  
How the hell was I meant to break it down?  
I scan the room, looking for something. A drawer is slightly ajar and has something poking out of it. When I get closer, I realise that it's part of a hammer.  
A hammer.  
In someone's room.  
Well, at least it's convenient. I pick it up and walk inside the wardrobe again. The fake back looks at me in a kind of mocking way, like its saying that I can't break it down. We'll see, fake back. Oh, we'll see.  
_Don't do it._  
I groan loudly.  
_Don't groan at me. Just don't do it._  
"You know, I would thought that my pesky child inner voice would want me to break this wall down."  
_I'm not your inner voice, alright?_  
"What?"  
_Y-you heard me. I'm not actually your inner voice._  
"Then who are you?"  
_I'll tell you if you put that thing down._  
"Hell no." I raise the hammer and smash it with all my strength on the wood. It splinters but doesn't break. A soft noise from the back of my head breaks my concentration.  
"What the hell? Are you crying?"  
_Just..just don't do it, ok? Wait for everyone else. Wait for D...I mean, wait for Yuki and Zero and Kaname and maybe even the headmaster. Just wait!_  
I reluctantly put the hammer down out of a long running hatred of making people cry. "Stop crying, will you? My god."  
Silence.  
_...Kanade..._  
"What?"  
_My name...it's Kanade..._  
"Alrighty then." I twist the hammer in my hands and sit down on the bed. "Who are you Kanade and why are you in my head?"  
_I..I can't tell you that._  
"Why not?"  
_It'll ruin everything. But..._  
"But?"  
_Ask someone...ask them about my name, ok?_  
I sigh loudly. Isn't it just the best when you start having conversations with yourself?  
_I'm not you! I'm your...never mind. You're hopeless._  
I lie down on the soft bed and stare up at my phone. It feels kinda weird when you get messages like these from the future or whatever. It's like a sci-fi novel.  
I pick up the hammer and play with the flat surface, banging it against my hand.  
When this...Kanade..chick was talking before about people coming, she said started off with a 'D' but then stopped. Do I know anyone whose name starts with D?  
Before I can think it over, Yuki crashes in. "Rei-chan!"  
"Yo." I sit up. Zero walks in after her and, surprisingly, so does the headmaster.  
Wait a second, did Kanade say something about that?  
"Why are you holding a hammer?" Zero asks.  
"Found it." I grin sheepishly at him. "There's something at the back of this wardrobe."  
Headmaster opens it and rustles through the clothes. "Rei-san! Did you do something?"  
"I tried to break it down, but I wasn't strong enough."  
"Break what down?" Zero asks. Headmaster comes out of the closet (I mean literally. He isn't gay. Not to my knowledge anyway.) and faces us.  
"There is a fake back to this wardrobe," he announces.  
"Ya, I know. That's what I tried breaking down."  
Zero snatches the hammer from my hand and walks in. 3 huge booms later, he gestures for us to come inside.  
There are large pieces of flat wood on the floor and a cloud of dust in the air, so much so that I trip over one of the pieces and nearly fall on my ass. Arms wrap around my middle and I fall on something that's decidedly hard but not the floor.  
"Whoa," Yuki whispers. I open my eyes to face a stone ceiling. A stone ceiling that wasn't there 2 seconds ago.  
Something grunts from underneath me. Even in my befuddled state, I know that floors aren't meant to make noise. Or feel warm. Or smell good.  
I scurry into my feet. "Sorry!" Poor Zero is flat on the floor, breathing heavily now because my fat ass landed on him.  
The first thing I do when I get out of here is go on a diet.  
But when I look up again, I realise that both the Headmaster and Yuki are staring at something in complete shock. I turn around.  
On a wall, there is a plethora of bladed objects. I'm telling you, not even the damn Romans has this much shit on them. There are axes and sickles and scythes and swords and a whole lot of different shaped knives.  
Well, I think it is very clear that whoever this room belongs to is our culprit.

* * *

Yuki backs up, looking pretty scared at the armoury in front of us. We keeps shuffling backwards. Suddenly, she trips over something and lands on her ass.

"Klutz." I head towards her with my arm extended. My feet catch on to something that I clearly didn't see.  
A trip wire.  
Don't trip wires activate something?  
As if to answer my question, an axe comes out of nowhere and is swinging towards my face. It's strange, I think this is the same axe that nearly killed Minami and I the other night.  
Then I remember that I'm in a much more pressing situation as of now so I hit the floor quickly. It whooshes by my head, nicks out a bit of my hair but doesn't do anything else.  
I take Yuki's hands and we stumble out of there.  
"W-what was that?!" She shrieks. "T-that was an axe! And those weapons! They're-"  
Zero and the headmaster stumble out next. "Girls, I think we should all leave."  
"Agreed." Headmaster and Yuki bolt for the door and they leave quickly. Something that my message said tugs at my memory.  
A photo under the pillow...  
I run to the bed and throw the pillow off. Sitting there, face down, is a framed portrait. I pick it up gingerly. I don't really want to know who this person is because believe me, if they ever talk to me I'll blow it in a second with a line like 'ASSHOLE I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR WARDROBE YOU MURDEROUS NARNIAN!'  
I speak my mind. It's a habit I'll never break.  
Someone takes my hand. "If we don't leave now we'll get caught." Zero tugs me to the door.  
He didn't ditch me like the other 2 did. I always knew he was my knight in shining armour. Well, a knight with shining hair at least.  
I grab the photo quickly, stuff it in my pocket and we both leave the room. Zero locks it behind him.  
We walk quickly to the headmaster's office in silence. Partly because Zero doesn't talk much and partly because I knew that if I talked, I'd make an idiot of myself.  
When we reach the office, headmaster looks incredibly relieved to see us alive. "Do you know who that room belongs to?" Yuki asks softly.  
"No, but I grabbed a photo." I take it out of my pocket and turn it over to see who the perpetrator is.

After about half a minute, the school nurse would have walked in with some files. She would smile at all of us then ask me if I was alright because I was looking a little pale. Then she would run forward in shock to catch my unconscious body before it hit the ground. The frame that would be in my tightly clenched hand would fall out and the glass would shatter.

But none of that has happened yet because I'm just staring at this photo in my hand, wondering how the hell this could have happened. I'm trying to make excuses, all sort of ones, but they're ruled out by facts. Hard facts that should have made me suspicious but never even crossed my mind that this person could be..  
I swallow hard and continue staring at it, a hole forming where my heart is, a tear slipping out of my eye and splattering on the face of my black-haired best friend. Komoro Aiki, the girl whose been by my side for almost 5 years now...  
...is a murderer.

* * *

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT BITCHES! EPIC CLIFFHANGER BY YOURS TRULY!**

**Ahem, on a more serious note, let us all mourn the loss of the Aiki that we all loved because from now on, she's showing her true colours. A psycho-ass mo'fo! I've always wanted to write about an insane character. Now I get my wish. This will be fun. Hehehe.  
Tell me what you all think about this unprecedented turn of events.**


	30. Subconscious

_Rei's eyes jolted open.  
'My head hurts. There are so many things, so many words just whirling around...  
Weapons...Murderer...Aiki...This stupid survival game! I..I can't take it anymore! I don't want to take it anymore! There's...there's so much darkness around me...what's with this cloak I'm wearing? There's...there's so much blood everywhere! 2 people are just lying around, dead. Is it because of me?'  
Rei walked up to them and reached out a hand to touch the smaller one's shoulder.  
"That won't work."  
She swivelled around quickly. That voice...it was familiar to her but..  
She can't place it.  
A young girl is standing there, wearing a black cloak that matched Rei's own with its hood up. The girl looks up. Tears are coursing down her face, staining the soft material of the cloak.  
Rei walked up to her quickly. Maybe it was just kindness, maybe it was something else, but she didn't want this girl to cry. Rei pulled her into an embrace.  
"It's alright...it'll all be alright in the end," she spoke softly to the little girl. The girl looked up. Rei gasped.  
Her eyes...they were a beautiful, unique shade of lavender. One that Rei knew she'd seen before. But where?  
"You have to go back," the girl said through her tears. "They...they're expecting you and...they need you more than I do..."  
"Who...who are you?"  
The girl smiled, a little sadly. "I told you before, didn't I? To ask someone about my name?"  
A memory resurfaced in Rei. A wardrobe, a hammer and saying something threatening about...Narnia?  
The girl sat down on a stone gate. To the left of them, there was a pretty house, one that looked familiar to Rei. But again, she couldn't place it.  
"My name is Kanade."  
"Wait a minute!" Rei yelled. "So you're the crazy kid that's been living in my head for, like, 3 months now!"  
Kanade nodded. Then hesitated for a second. "It would ruin everything if I told you who I was.."  
Rei shook her head now, a little angry. "Nope, no way. I don't care if it destroys the freaking universe. Tell me who the hell you owe me at least that much."  
Kanade closed her eyes. "Alright. But don't say anything until I'm done. I'm guessing your getting the memories back now?"  
Rei nodded.  
Kanade reached up and completely removed the hood from her head. Sitting in top of her head was long, straight white hair. It looked even brighter in contrast to her tan skin.  
Rei blinked at Kanade. Kanade stared at her expectantly.  
"That doesn't explain jack-shit," she said, her voice a bit wobbly. Kanade merely raised an eye row at her. "What the heck am I supposed to get from that? I'm trying to process the fact that you have Zero's eyes and hair..."  
Rei clutched at her head, trying to get understand things faster.  
"...which, unless you've dyed your hair and you're wearing contacts or something, is only possible if..."  
Kanade closed her eyes tightly.  
"I'm his daughter."_

_Silence._

_Rei was in complete and utter shock. Kanade looked distraught.  
"I know that this is pretty hard to believe, but-"  
"Go home kid," Rei said softly. "Don't say shit like that ever again and don't stay out this late." She turned around and started walking off. Kanade ran up to her in tears.  
"Don't just leave! That's why I didn't want to tell you!"  
"Why are you telling me this anyway?!" Rei yelled. "Even if it were true, go stay in Zero's head! Or, better yet, just go home to your family!"  
Kanade started sobbing loudly. "You are my family! Believe it, Mama!"_

* * *

_"W-what?"_

_Kanade slammed her hands on her mouth. "I-I didn't say anything, really-"  
"H-hey, hold on a minute...WHEN THE HELL DID I GET A KID!" Rei screamed. Kanade looked down glumly. Rei continued ranting.  
"A-and you said you were Zero's daughter-" Rei cut herself off, looking horrified.  
"I GAVE BIRTH TO HIS KID! SHIT, I GAVE BIRTH?!"  
Rei put her hands on Kanade's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Kid, look me in the eye and tell me that you are bullshitting. Please."  
"Sorry Ma," Kanade said sheepishly. "I don't think this is the best time to bring it up but you're kind of...married to him?"  
Rei's face turned horribly pale. She fell to her knees.  
"Ma..mummy? Are you alright?"  
"I'm married to him...I have a kid..." She kept mumbling those 2 phrases over and over. Kanade sweat dropped. "Mama, I should probably explain everything to you."  
"Yes, yes, that would be much preferred," Rei murmured.  
Kanade took a deep breath. "Quite basically, I'm from the future-"  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. When did my life become some sci-fi movie?"  
"JUST LISTEN MAMA!"  
Rei shut her mouth.  
"As I was saying," Kanade continued, "I am from the future. I'm your future daughter."  
"...Hello future daughter..."  
"Kiryuu Zero is your future husband. He is also my Papa. I have a younger twin brother-"  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. I HAVE MORE CHILDREN?!"  
"MAMA SHUSH!"  
Rei shut up again. Kanade took another deep breath.  
"All added up, I have 3 siblings: Mitsuru who is 5, Takako who is 7 and Ichiru and I are both 12."  
Rei turned paper white.  
"Basically," Kanade continued. "The reason I came here is to ask you not to make the same mistake as before."  
"I have 2 questions," Rei finally said. "Firstly, where is here?"  
"We're in your subconscious."  
"Yeah, my subconscious...sure. Secondly, what do you mean, same mistake as before?"  
"You're going to have to work that out yourself, Mama." Kanade began to fade away.  
"Where are you going?" Rei asked, a little panicky. "And how did you come here, in this time period? Is it a time machine or something?"  
"No," Kanade said softly. "A kind woman helped me." Kanade smiled gently at her mother. "You know, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because you're probably not going to remember it, Mama."  
The world around Rei began to melt and dissolve.  
"Wake up now."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is pretty mind blowing shit, right? Right?... Or is it just me?**_

_**Be prepared for more twists and shit. Review, please tell me what you think.  
See y'all next week.**_


	31. Determination

They say that most of the time, pain is mostly just in your head. Well, to those people I say:  
Y'all bitches don't know jackshit.  
I'm telling you, the pain I'm in, the mind-numbing, searing pain is most definitely not imagined by me. It feels like 2 compressors are on both sides of my head and their settings are on 'Push baby, push!'  
It must have been this pain that gave me that dream earlier. My inner voice, Kanade, being my daughter. How stupid.  
_"Um...hi Ma.."_

..so it wasn't a dream..

_"You weren't supposed to remember, Ma. You must've knocked your head really hard when you fainted."_  
Yeah. I fainted when I was in the headmaster's office because..  
Well, now my head hurts even more. What a good memory that is, finding out that my best friend is a murderer.  
_"All I know is that you have to get up, Ma. Aiki could be doing something right now."_  
I attempt to open my eyes. It seems like the compressors have switched locations and have moved from my head to my eyes because either I've gone blind or my eyes are tightly shut.  
I'm aware of a constant beeping that quickly begins to annoy the hell out of me. So I'm back in the infirmary. Well, that or a hospital. I'm also aware that I can finally open my eyes. So I do.  
I'm alone in a room. A quick glance to a window tells me that it's night. The clock on the wall reads 3:50-something. I look down at my own body.  
I'm wearing a pair of ugly pyjamas. I put a hand to my head. A bandage is tightly wound around it. That explains the crushing feeling from before. At least my head is still attached and I feel mostly normal, putting aside the pain.  
The door to my left swings open and hurried footsteps make their way to my bedside. I turn my head quickly to the side. Standing there is a man in a white coat.  
"You're awake," he says in a soft tone.  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
"Well," he shuffles some papers around. "You have a mild concussion so you might get dizzy if you sit up. And the headmaster has alerted me that he would very much like to speak with you when you awaken." He heads towards a room to the left and disappears without hearing my response.  
Rude.  
He returns with a bottle that has a clear liquid inside it. He walks to my bedside, picks up a needle, fills it with the bottle's contents and lifts it, about to pierce it into my arm.  
"W-what's that?" I stammer. This guy...  
Well, my instinct are telling me that by the vacant look in his eyes, he's either stoned...  
...or completely hellbent on harming me.  
My suspicions are only confirmed when he doesn't answer, only holds my arm out straight and prepares to pierce it again. So I do the only thing I can thing of.  
"KEE-YAH!" My foot smashes into his nether regions. He squeals in a high-pitch, clutches his damaged cargo and falls backwards where he lies on the ground, groaning. I grab the needle and hold it threateningly high in my fist which is the universal gesture for 'If you get up, I'm gonna have to stick a bitch.' He clearly gets it because he stays in that position. Which is the position Yagari finds when he smashes down the door to the infirmary with his gun drawn and a cigarette burning on his lips.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" I yell at him as he stands in the midst of the destroyed door. His brain registers what he's seeing and he sighs and puts the gun away.

_POPA YAGARI!_ Kanade sounds like she's jumping up and down. _I haven't seen him in ages, he looks so YOUNG!_  
Before I can exchange some words with my daughter, Yagari inhales his cigarette smoke in deeply. "This school is gonna be the end of me," he mutters deeply before exhaling.  
Yuki runs in next, her eyes wide with fright. "I heard a big boom and-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!"  
"That happened," I say, pointing distastefully at Yagari. "Sensei, you do know that the door was easily openable from your end."  
"Firstly," he snaps. "I'm not even sure 'openable' is even a word-"  
"-it is!"  
"-and secondly, no, it wasn't. The door was locked. Be grateful I came when I did or you would've been a goner."  
We all look down at the figure who has fallen silent.  
"I think I'm good." Yagari humphs but doesn't say anything else.  
"...I think he's dead," Yuki says softly. "What did you do to him, Rei-chan?"  
"I kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine. He deserved it. He was gonna inject me with this." I pick up the needle. "What is this anyway?"  
"Probably a drug," Yagari replies. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and stamps it out with his foot. Yuki suddenly remembers that she's a prefect and that one of her prefect duties is to go Nazi on all those who break rules.  
"No smoking on school grounds, Sensei!" She squeaks. He smirks at her.  
"Bit late for that, don't you think?" At this Yuki fumes and tugs her prefect arm badge. But before she can say anything, her father crashes into the room.  
"What happened to the door?!" He wails dramatically. "Why would they do that?!"  
_GRANDPA!_  
I wonder if everyone in this school is related to this girl.  
_Nuh uh, not everybody. Let's see...I'll count them off! Auntie Yuki, Popa Yagari, Grandpa Kaien, Auntie Kina, Uncle Hiro, Auntie Minami, Grandpa Souichiro, Nana-_  
Kanade?  
_Yeah, Mummy?_  
Please shut up.  
"Is something the matter?" Why the hell is this guy everywhere?!  
"K-Kaname-sama!"  
Aidou walks behind his oh-so-great leader. "Why on earth is the door in pieces?"  
"Coz Yagari went badass and smashed it down," I explain.  
"I did it to save your sorry neck," he grunts.  
Everyone looks down at the figure in the ground again.  
"She would've been fine.." Aidou says slowly. "Very clearly, she would've been-"  
"Another word vampire, and you'll have a bullet to the face."  
"Oh, I love that show!" Yuki exclaims out of nowhere.  
_UNCLE KANAME!_  
I put a shaking hand to my forehead. Oh please dear lord, tell me I did not hear that correctly.  
_IT'S UNCLE KANAME! THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM WAS LAST CHRISTMAS!_  
Dear child, why in the name of Ironman would Zero let Kaname into his house? You must have Zero mixed up with someone else which means I don't have kids. Praises to The Lord.  
_Ma, it was you. You wanted to see Yuki again when Ichiru and I were 5. Of course Papa didn't want to, but you put your foot down. _  
Why'd he give up so quickly? He shoulda fought harder!  
_Mama, you were 6 months pregnant with Takako. At that time, if you had told Papa to jump off a cliff, he would have. You were pretty scary._  
I play with a tassel of the blanket while Yuki and Yagari keep arguing. Headmaster is crying in the background.  
You know, you never told me why you came here in the first place.  
A sudden fatigue comes over me the second I think of the question and I succumb to it instantly.

_Snow is going crazy all around me. I turn around and around but I can't see anyone. A small path extends from the road I'm standing on and leads to a house. Since I have nothing to lose, I head towards it. When I reach the door, I raise my fist to knock on it.  
My entire body slips through it. The hard door, and I just went through it.  
I'm on my hands and knees. Children's laughter drifts over to me from one of the rooms. I head towards it.  
It's a bedroom. I stare intently at the 2 boys chasing each other. They run out of the room, straight through me and into another. It's like I don't exist at all.  
I follow them into a large room that has a huge TV stuck to the wall. A young girl is happily singing along to whatever show is on. On closer inspection, I realise that it is Sailor Moon.  
Let me remind you all that I watched this show when I was a little kid. It was made in the freaking 90s.  
I also realise that a woman is standing in the kitchen, cooking something. Her back is towards me.  
"Mama!" The smallest boy cries. "Taka-chan won't let me watch what I want!"  
"What is it that you want, Mitsu?"  
"Well...well...I just wanna see!" The woman turns around and smiles at him. Another girl runs into the room, one with white hair and lavender eyes. Kanade.  
If it isn't obvious already, these are clearly my children. And this woman...is me? From the future?  
Well, future me could use some SlimFast and a Treadmile. Damn, I'm a fat ass.  
"She didn't know it yet, but she's pregnant," Kanade says softly. I stare at her suddenly unmoving figure in confusion.  
"I'm talking to you from your head, Ma. Everything else is frozen. But yeah, you're pregnant."  
Wow. 4 kids + 1 more.  
"...they must be pretty busy, if you know what I mean..."  
"Mama! Yuck!"  
"Sorry, sorry." The room around us spirals before stopping. Now, future me is on the couch with just Kanade, watching TV together. Ah, mother and daughter bonding. It's so touching.  
"What's so touching about RPA?"  
"Don't ruin it."  
Kanade just sighs softly. The door's lock clicks and it swings wide open.  
"Daddy!" Thumping feet echo from behind us and the 3 kids whom I thought were asleep are now all reaching up to Zero. He smiles softly at them and picks little Mitsuru up.  
"Yeah, that's Papa," Kanade says gently. "He loved us so much."  
I turn to her with a frown. "'Loved?'"  
A huge smashing sound comes from the door, probably from the force of an unseen blow. The kids all scream. Future me gets up in alarm. Zero drops Mitsuru and grabs Bloody Rose from the inside of his coat, pointing it towards the door.  
The next few moments are a blur. All I know is that things that resembled ninjas armed to the teeth smashed into the house via the windows. In less than a second, one of them has pistol, the shitty ones that the police use, pointed towards a terrified-looking Takako.  
I jump on him but of course, I only hit air. I'm sprawled on the floor when I hear the deafening bang of the gun.  
My entire body freezes. More gunshots. More screaming. Scuffling of feet. I find the courage to get up to survey the damage._

_Takako, the one who was watching Sailor Moon, has been shot point-blank in the head. Her eyes are still open, her blood leaking out of her head. She's just a little girl.  
More importantly..she's my little girl. And someone's killed her. A 7 year old child._

Mitsuru has his arms wrapped around his stomach. Tears are quickly rolling down his face as he stares at the blood on his clothes and fingers. A jolt goes though me: He doesn't understand what's going on. He has no idea what's going on. He looks to the side, then to the other.  
"Mommy?" He whispers softly. "Daddy?" He looks to the side. Zero isn't moving. Neither is Ichiru.  
"Mommy?" Mitsuru whispers again. A black gun gets planted on his head. His eyes move towards it quickly.  
"Cute kid. Shame we have to kill ya," A male voice drawls.  
"Huh?"  
A person comes into the light, temporarily taking me out of my shocked state. I've never seen him before. He smiles at Mitsuru and pulls the safety back.  
A sudden bang makes me wince and cover my eyes. I dare to peak out of one.  
The man has a shocked expression on us face and a hole blown in his torso. I quickly turn around.  
Future me has a shotgun in her shaking hands. Torrents of blood are pouring from a wound on her neck. Another ninja person shoots her.  
Almost as quickly as it started, I'm standing in an empty bit of space with Kanade. She looks at me intensely, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"I don't want that kind of life," she chokes. "That's why I came here. Please...please change the future, Ma."  
I clench my fists tightly as the shock in me turn to anger. Raw, burning, consuming rage. I pull Kanade into a tight hug.  
"You mark my words, when I find the person who messed with my family, they'll pay. But for now, I'll change it. I'll save Aiki too. There has to be a reason she's doing this."  
I let her go. "Take me back now?" Kanade stays silent for a second before throwing her arms around me.  
"Good luck," she whispers into my ear. "You have a tough road ahead."

**Author's Note: How are y'all? Good? I hope so. Stay tuned for next week coz shit's gonna hit the fan.**


	32. Intervention

**Author's Note: Just a quick request to you all, please check out AidoRockz and her story. Thanks!**

I lay there in my hospital bed for what seems like the millionth time. Nurses and doctors are jostling around me, yelling out instructions and poking at me with needles. There are a lot of needles...

Backtracking exactly 1 week

On the day after my disturbing vision of what seems to be my demise, I'm back in the familiar mess of my room, getting ready for school. Kina said that I really shouldn't push myself but I need to get back. I need to keep an eye on what Aiki is doing and it seems like I'm the only who will.  
Something really weird happened yesterday when I woke up again.  
The headmaster was acting fruity as usual, Yuki and Yagari were still arguing and Kaname and Aido were standing on the side of my bed. In other words, it was just like I never had the vision in the first place. That isn't even the weird bit.  
When I turned to the Headmaster and asked him about how the situation was, he looked at me like he was confused and asked me what I was talking about. Since I couldn't exactly go out and say, "Oh, you know, my best friend being a murderer," in front of the Night Class students, I grit my teeth and said, "You know, that situation."  
He stopped his pathetic crying, walked over to my bedside and put a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. I turned to Yuki to get some sense out of her but she was looking at me like I was crazy too.  
I decided to go by a different approach and mention the murdered students. "What happened to Mitushi, Hirano and Orin?"  
Headmaster looked down, clearly upset. "That was most unfortunate. I still can't believe the electrical cables were faulty..."  
I was incredibly shocked. "What happened to them?"  
Headmaster had turned to look at me, looking confused again. "You don't remember? Reina, you and Yuki were the ones who found them. They had been walking past a flooded bathroom on the first floor when a cable came loose and electrified them. The current itself wasn't strong but when it was conducted by the puddles of water..."  
That's what happened. Apparently the story had been changed from "3 girls slashed and bloody" to "3 girls that now resemble burned barbecue meat". The more important thing is the fact that the Headmaster and Yuki have forgotten that Aiki is a murderer.  
There are still 2 people that I can count on. Both Minami and Zero are in my 2nd period class so I have the chance to ask them then. No clue how, but I'll eventually think of something.

* * *

By the time 2nd period rolls around, I have absolutely nothing in my mind of what to say. I was on the Internet looking at stupid cats instead of thinking so now the only thing in my mind are cats. Minami is just ahead of me so I take a deep breath and tap her shoulder.

"Good morning, Rei-san," she says in her usual soft voice. I wrack my brain to think of something to say, anything.  
"So there's this cat," I blurt out stupidly. Minami blinks at me. "A cat?"  
"Yeah, a cat." I slap myself mentally. "This...cat...knows something."  
"Really?" She says.  
"This cat knows something that could help people but she needs to know something that she forgot. There were 3 other...cats...but they're gone now. Why did they go?"  
That question should go down in history as the stupidest that has ever existed.  
But Minami just smiles at me. "Well, these 3 cats, they were in a bad accident that made them go. It was no-one's fault."  
I shake my head, both to contradict her and both in disbelief at her level of intelligence. Damn, no wonder she got a perfect score in the exams. "But I think that isn't it. No wait, I know for sure that that isn't it."  
A frown touches her face. "No?"  
"No. There's this bad...dog...that did it. This dog bit and clawed at the poor cats until they died from their injuries and blood loss. But it seems like no one remembers this bad...dog."  
"What a bad dog. Right, Rei-chan?"  
I feel icy cold water replace the blood in veins and for a second, I am absolutely certain that I will pass out from the shock.  
But I manage to plant a fake smile on my face and swivel around. "I know right? By the way, why didn't you visit me in the infirmary? You bitch!"  
She just shakes her head, a smile on her face. "Sorry. I was busy doing...stuff."  
I keep the smile on my face. She bends down to retie a shoelace and gets up to go to her seat when she's done. I'm about to breathe a sigh of relief as she walks past when she stops for a second.  
"I've always wondered something about you, Rei-chan, and now I think it's true. No wait, I know for sure." She's mimicking my words from earlier.  
She leans forward and brushes my hair away from my ear. "You're a born liar," she whispers softly. Then she pulls away, smiles in a way I immediately dub the "creepy shoujo" and walks to her seat.  
"Hey Minami?"  
She looks at me.  
"I'm sitting with you from now on."

* * *

School's finally finished. Headmaster said that I didn't need to go on patrols for the rest of the week since I was still "recovering". It's Thursday today but I'll take what I can get.

I pick up my things and mentally prepare myself for an awesome night of doing absolutely nothing. Out of nowhere, Hiro pops his head out of nowhere.  
"Yo, I kinda need to talk to you for a minute," he says, shuffling his feet. I put my books back on the table.  
"Permission to speak is granted."  
"I wasn't asking for it," he mumbles, still looking down. I look at him with knitted eyebrows until the truth shows itself to me.  
Hiro, the Hiro I've known since I was in kinder, is NERVOUS.  
Wow. Just...wow.  
The classroom slowly empties until its just the both of us. He looks behind me and smiles at someone that I can't see.  
"Thanks for staying, Aiki." I whirl around in shock and true to his words, the she-devil is standing there, looking normal.  
"What is it?" She asks him. "I have homework to do."  
"Well," he grumbles. "I kinda...I kinda need your advice for something."  
"For what?" I ask. Aiki has walked down from her original spot and is standing next to me.  
"It's just that..." He's struggling to get words out. "I..it's just...I.."  
He takes a deep breath.  
"I like Saki-san!" He yells.  
"Who is that?" Aiki asks.  
"Saki-san...you mean, Minami Saki-san? What the..."  
He ducks his head even lower, if possible.  
"NOW YOU HOLD ON JUST A DILLY DARN MINUTE. WHEN DID YOU START LIKING THE NEW GIRL?!"  
"Since she came to the school," he says, sounding miserable. "I just...really like her, okay? I'm telling you guys this because you're my best friends. Could you..."  
"Hook you up? How is that possible?" Aiki asks rudely. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow. The back of Hiro's neck flares red. "I-I know she wouldn't ever really go out with someone like me, but could..could you just tell her that I like-"  
"I refuse." Aiki says bluntly and she turns around and walks out. Hiro stares at the slammed door in shock.  
"Is it really that ridiculous?" He asks softly. "The idea of me going out with her?"  
"No way!" I reassure him. "Aiki's just...just having a bad day. Probably just PMSing, ya know? I'll talk to her, to Minami too."  
He smiles softly at me. "Thanks Rei." He leaves the classroom. I pick up all my books, dump them in my bag and on account of my heavy bag, start the painful journey back to my dorm.  
Standing outside the dorm is Aiki.  
I stumble back in shock, my bag falling from my grasp. She simply stares at me, not saying anything. Then I remember what she said to Hiro.  
"Oi," I say angrily. "What was that about back there? Why would you say that to Hiro?"  
Her expression doesn't change at all. It's like I'm not even there.  
"Hey! Listen to me, you have to apologise to him. That was a really dog thing to say."  
She shakes her head and changes the subject completely. "Have you ever heard of Juliet? Shakespeare's one, I mean."  
"Eh?"  
"I said," she brushes her black hair behind her ear. "Have you ever heard of Juliet?"  
"Well yeah, of course I have-"  
"What about Cinderella?" It's like I'm being interrogated. With really pointless questions.  
"Yes but-"  
"They both have similar stories, you know." She squats down and begins scratching something onto the ground. "Both started at the bottom. Both fell in love."  
I bend down to pick my books up. "I don't get what your point is."  
"My point is," she continues to scratch at the ground with her stick. "My point is, I think that I can relate to them."  
"What?"  
She shakes her head again. "Have you ever heard of Romeo and Cinderella?"  
"You mean the song? Yeah, it's one of my favourites-"  
"Please don't get distracted." She gets up and throws the stick away. "I think that's me. Me and Hiro, we're like Romeo and Cinderella."  
To say that I am confused right now would be the understatement of the century. "What does Hiro have to do with-"  
"I love him."  
I blink at her in confusion, then her words sink in. "Oh."  
She nods and looks up at the sky. "I can't be the Juliet of a tragedy."  
"You're quoting lyrics from the song now?"  
"Doesn't it make sense to you?" She looks me directly in the eyes. "Juliet committed suicide for love. I won't be the Juliet of a tragedy that could occur. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that I don't."  
"That's nice man. Now move, I've got to be somewhere."  
"You mean with Minami-san?" She shakes her head and smiles. "I can't do that. I can't let you tell her that Hiro has stupid feelings for her."  
I glare at her. "What, so you'll just make me not go inside the building? I live there, dumbass."  
"Yep." She charges towards me. It's so sudden that she manages to shove me to the ground. Her hands close around my throat and to my horror, begin to squeeze.  
I cough and wheeze for breath, my fingers scratching futilely against her wrists of iron. With my rapidly decreasing strength, I pray for help and slam my knee against her abdomen. Her fingers come loose and flip the both of us over, smashing her to the floor.  
"All right then," she wheezes, a grin beginning to grow on her face. "I'll put it in another way. You don't speak a word to her and I won't kill her."  
That makes me freeze. She chuckles lowly. "Knew that would work." She gets up and brushes the dirt off her uniform. "If you tell her though, I'll make you regret it."  
"What, was that a threat?" I get up as well and massage my bruised throat. "I like Minami and I don't want you to get to her. Don't mistake me and think that I'm scared of you."  
Her reaction surprises me. She throws her head back and laughs manically, the sound reverberating around the trees.  
"Why would you be worried about that girl?" She asks, still giggling. "She's nothing! It's not like anyone even likes her! Still," Aiki's voice trails off and she bites her lip, looking pissed off.  
"She's deceiving Hiro-kun! I'll get her so you'd better watch her back."  
I don't see the knife that escapes her hand. But I sure as hell feel it when it makes contact with my stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and shit.**


	33. EXTRA!

Duck: So everyone, I have decided to make an extra chapter just filling in with all the little details that are important to the story and the ones that don't mean squat. This also filled with a whole heap of nonsense. Let us get started, shall we?

*clears throat, grabs a mic and throws it at Reina who jumps onto stage*

Rei-chan: Hello everybody!

Duck: That was so out of character...

Rei-chan: I'm not even gonna listen since I'm the important one in this chapter! So anyway, my name is Mikazaki Reina, call me Rei. I'm 16 years old, turning 17 in a few months. I'm the heroine in this story.

Duck: Let's see how the regular routine is for my darling main character when she isn't in the hospital or on prefect duty or at school.

A NORMAL WEEKEND FOR REI::

Wakes up at around noon. Lazily walks to the bathroom. Falls asleep on the toilet for a good 15 minutes-

Rei-chan: Where are you getting this info from?!

Duck: I'm the author. I make up what I want. Are you gonna argue with me? Because I own you bitch. I can do WHATEVER I want with you.

Rei-chan: Bring it on, Duck.

*battle auras begin to flare from both girls*

*Duck pulls out iPad, opens up Pages app and begins typing*

_Reina stood there, contemplating what to do. She finally decided on a move, a move that would either make her or break her.  
She was going to the Moon Dorms._

Rei-chan: Hey, what am I doing there? And why am I called Reina?

Duck: *evil grin* You'll see...

_She walked as quickly as she could towards the imposing building. She had just reached the entrance and knocked on the door before a huge gust of wind came blowing out of nowhere, as per usual anime style, and her skirt blew upwards just as the door was opened._

Rei-chan: H-hey, I can see where you're going with this and you can't do that-

_"Ah, Reina, I was expecting you," a deep sensual voice spoke softly. Reina looked up, her cheeks flushing, her hands pulling down her uplifted skirt. "K-Kaname-kun!"_

Rei-chan: GYAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, DAMMIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!

Duck: *fixes her glasses in an intelligent manner* It was to teach you a lesson, young Reina-san.

Rei-chan: *almost in tears* Never do that again!

Duck: What, are you kidding? I gotta finish that scene off!

*distant screams of NOOOO! from the lovely Mikazaki Reina*

_"A-Ah..Kaname-Kun, no, not there~" Reina moaned loudly as Kaname sucked on her neck. He tugged her hair back gently, exposing her full neck to him. His eyes glowed a deep red but he continued to suck gently at the flesh..._

Duck: Blegh, that's too nasty even for me.

*delete*

* * *

*some rustling and arguing behind the scenes. A girl is thrown on stage*

Kina: U-um, we have some minor issues with Onee and Duck, so I guess I should talk about myself.

Random dude in crowd: Name, age, height, weight, bust size!

Kina: E-Eh?

Duck: Dear, you don't have to answer that.

Kina: *sighs in relief* Good. I'm so relieved-

Duck: You won't because I'll do the details for everybody starting with you, Kina!

*takes a deep breath*

Duck: Kina has a lot in common with her Onee in terms of the physical aspect. Kina is 164cm tall whereas Reina is 167cm. Another difference is bust size. Reina is a-

Rei-chan: *throws a chair at Duck* Shut up!

*Duck dodges the chair and glares at Reina* I think someone needs a memory refreshment! *whips out iPad*

*Kina comes out nowhere* No need for that! Lets just get along with this!

Duck: Since you asked like that, ok. Next up, we got the antagonist in this shindig. Give it up for...

*drum roll*

*Duck throws put hands dramatically* Aiki-chan!

*crowd goes nuts*

Rei-chan: What the hey? I didn't get any applause when I walked in!

Duck: There is something you need to learn, young one. It's all guys that are applauding. That's because the retarded beings prefer ax-crazy, blood-drenched, Gasai Yuno type bitches.

*throws Aiki off stage and into pool of people*

Duck: We must keep going. I'll introduce everyone else.

*Duck pulls out a scroll*

Duck: In order of importance in my story, here they are:

1. Mikazaki Reina  
2. Komoro Aiki  
3. Saki Minami  
4. Takuzo Hiroshi  
5. Kiryuu Zero  
6. Kiryuu Kanade  
7. Kuran Kaname  
8. Misaki Aya  
9. Cross Yuki

Kina: T-that's nice and all, but who is Kiryuu Kanade?

*deathly silence in the room*

*9 important characters walk onto stage, including Kanade*

Duck: I guess I can tell you all since your memories will be wiped of this event anyway. Quite basically, she's Reina and Zero's kid.

Everyone: *Le Gasp!*

Zero: *confused expression*

Reina: *turns a deep red*

Duck: *grabs mic again* That's all for today, you losers! I hope you enjoyed that little piece of stupidity from the gang. See y'all next week!

**P.S: Review what you guys want in coming chapters, i.e: Pairings, deaths, etc.**


	34. Hospital

There are voices above my head, a whole load of them. They sound distant though, kind of blurred, as if they are speaking underwater.  
I can't feel anything. It's like I'm just drifting along a sea of nothingness, reliving every moment in my life so far. It's like they say: Your whole life flashes before your eyes when you're dying.  
I know I'm in a hospital and I know the voices yelling over my head are doctors. I also know that the person responsible for this is my dear best friend (note the sarcasm) Aiki.

I wonder what the heck made her like this.

I haven't known her for as long as I've known Hiro. That guy and I go way back to kindergarten, where my first memory is of him making Kina cry and me shoving him face forward into the sand pit. It was hate at first sight. We made each other's lives miserable until one day, our teacher had enough and told us that we wouldn't be allowed out of the naughty room unless we became friends. I told her that she was bonkers and in response, she locked the both of us in a tiny room filled with pillows and blankets dubbed "The Naughty Room". I sat my tiny ass in a corner, sulking. And then I remember Hiro started crying like a little bitch

Turns out he was dead scared of being locked in tiny areas due to his brother locking him in their dog house when he was 3. It was hilarious for me but after a little while, my tiny brain realised that if this guy didn't get out of the room, he would hyperventilate to death.  
So I knocked hard on the door and told the teacher that it was alright, we were friends now. She opened the door and told me to go have a fruit snack while she talked to Hiro.

Ever since that day, he's been like a brother to me.

I wonder why I'm thinking of my kindergarten days when I'm dying? Because I'm pretty sure that I am. I can't feel anything, not even pain. Shouldn't there be pain when someone stabs you?  
A voice yells above me again. A huge jolt runs through me. The voice yells again.  
And in that moment, I'm rushed back to reality. And reality comes to me in the form of pain that is, in turn, the form of the galaxy.  
I open my eyes. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything but more yelling and raspy gasping coming from myself. I can only feel pain. In my gut and, even worse, an itch on my neck.

I try to raise my arm to scratch it but there's a resistance at my wrist. I tug harder. My arms won't budge. Neither will both my legs.  
Now I'm aggravated. So I set forth shoving all the energy I can into breaking free of this bed and screaming in a tone that could have the devil on his knees. I scream and tug and tug some more before finally, my arms are released. I take a breath of relief for a second before scraping my nails as hard as I can on the irritating surface of my neck. I scratch and scratch and the itch subsides bit by bit. I continue scratching as hard as I can. This itch is driving me insane. I'll get rid of it if its the last thing that I do!

**Third Person POV:**

It was probably incredibly obvious to a person watching Rei that her brain was currently under a whole lot of duress and, as such, was sending out incorrect signals for her to intercept.  
In other words, she had completely lost her crackers and cheese.  
Animalistic grunts and loud gasps for air kept escaping her mouth. And her fingers never stopped their forceful itching on the soft flesh of her neck. Not even when her nails broke skin and torrents of blood began flowing down. She kept itching, past the torn skin, directly on her raw flesh. Loud screams were now coming from her, her fingers still relentless as they scratched under the river of blood.

The door slammed open and her doctors rushed in. "Restrain her!" One of them roared as he grabbed a syringe from a table. He grabbed her arm but she screamed even louder and punched him. In the end, it took 5 male doctors and 2 nurses to hold her down before one of them stabbed the syringe through the crook of her arm. She slowly stopped struggling and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Call Cross and tell him what's going on," a doctor said, wiping sweat off his head. "He'll tell the parents. It should clear things up."

"Yeah," another one interjected. "If we knew what was wrong with this girl. She was stabbed but with the way she was itching..."

"She probably would've gone into shock from blood loss," a nurse finished. "But if we restrain her, when she wakes up, she'll do herself an injury trying to get up."

"That isn't the only problem." The first doctor straightened his glasses. "You're only mentioning the physical problems. She was itching as if she would die if she stopped. She'll go into shock regardless, thinking that the pain is too much and then she'll die."

No one said anything for a few moments.

"What do we do?" The nurse whispered. "At this rate..."

"I don't think there is anything we can do," a doctor said, shaking his head. "We can try and identify with the knife, see if there is anything poisonous on it but I doubt it."  
The doctors left the room.

* * *

Kaien Cross ran like a mad man towards the entrance of the Moon Dorms. He could've sent one of his children but, heck, this needed to be said in person. And it couldn't be delayed. Not when someone's life was at stake.  
Cross rushed inside and flew up the stairs, looking around wildly for his destination. His eyes finally landed on the final door in the corridor and, rushing towards it, he began thumping the door with both his fists.  
"Headmaster?" The voice sounded slightly alarmed. "Is something the matter?"  
"Kaname-kun!" Kaien shrieked. "You've heard about what happened to Reina-san, right?"  
Kaname nodded. Kaien grabbed his arm.  
"We have no time to waste! We need to get to the hospital, she's dying! Hurry!"

That last bit probably wasn't needed because Kaname simply grabbed the headmaster's arm and flew off in top speed towards the town hospital.

When his feet hit the floor again, he leaned heavily against the wall, catching his breath.  
"Kaname-kun," he wheezed. "Next time you do that, warn me."  
Kaname simply walked into the hospital, following Rei's scent up the stairs and into a room. A few moments later, Kaien bounded in, talking enigmatically into his phone.  
"Yuki-chan!" He wailed. "Get Kiryuu-kun and meet us in the hospital Reina-chan was taken to!...Yes, it is the one we visited yesterday...Yes, I do know what time it is sweetheart but I think Reina would appreciate the support...No, don't bring Kina-chan...Alright, see you in 10 minutes." He turned his phone off and put it in his back pocket. Kaname was examining Rei's unconscious body, her torn apart neck in particular.

"What happened here?" He asked. Kaien shrugged,  
"The doctors said that she was itching ferociously at her neck when they all rushed in. They had to sedate her to stop her killing herself."  
Kaname brought his head down to her neck and inhaled. The heavenly scent of her blood was making his mouth water and his fangs tingle but something else was there, mixed in with her blood. Something that was not meant to be in there.  
"Something has been injected into her," he said slowly. He inhaled deeply again. There was absolutely no doubting it.  
A doctor walked into the room. "Cross, we are glad you could make it," he said. He turned to Kaname. "And who may this be? You do know that only family can see her as of now. Allowing Cross to see her was a stretch itself. But if you aren't a family member, I'm afraid I have to ask you-"  
"He's her boyfriend!" Kaien shrieked. "Now what's wrong with Reina-chan?!"

"We've been running some tests on her," the doctor said, shuffling some papers. "And, regrettably, I don't think it's possible to save her."  
Kaien gasped. Kaname remained neutral however, he was in turmoil on the inside of his facade. Mainly about the fact that the idiot Headmaster just named him boyfriend to a girl who, at best, would throw a chair at his head if she woke up and saw him standing next to her. But also because of the doctor saying that she was going to die.  
But there was one way to save her. One way that wouldn't guarantee her survival but it was better than an all out death certainty.

Kaname waited until the doctor bowed and walked out of the room before turning to the headmaster. Before he could say anything, the headmaster gazed at him with steely eyes.  
"I know what you are thinking, Kaname-kun. And I'm telling you now, we are waiting until she wakes up before deciding on anything." He sat down on the chair next to her bedside.  
Kaname merely raised an eyebrow at the headmaster's alertness. "I'm impressed, Cross."  
Kaien puffed his cheeks out childishly. "Don't give me that! I know that you wanted to sink your fangs into dear Rei the second you smelt her spilt blood! And I'm telling you Kaname, it's a possibility that something like that is necessary," his voice lost its jokey quality. "And she might wake up only to kill herself, but we will wait."

Footsteps sounded outside the door before it swung open.

"Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun!" Cross wailed. "Come in, before the doctor sees you!"  
"Before I see what?" The doctor walked in from another room. He looked up to see 2 teenage school kids and immediately shook his head. "If they are not family, then-"  
"She's his sister," Kaien said desperately. "And Kiryuu-kun is...um..." Zero looked nothing like Reina so Kaien had to be creative. "Her uncle's second cousin's bastard child."  
The doctor blinked, straightened his glasses and walked out, all the while muttering under his breath.  
Kaien sighed in relief before he felt a blow at the back of his head. "Oww!" He yelled.  
Behind him stood his pissed off adopted child. "Uncle's second cousin's bastard child?!" He yelled, hitting the headmaster again.

Kaname stood up and offered Yuki his seat. "For you," he said kindly to the tiny brunette gesturing towards the chair. She blushed madly, stammered out a thank you and sat down.  
"How come he's here?" Zero asked coldly, glaring at Kaname. Kaname raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "That is what I would like to know as well, Kiryuu-san. Why are you here?"  
"You are both here because I told both of you to come," Kaien said, standing between them. "There is something that needs to be discussed about Reina's condition."  
Zero turned to look at the headmaster, momentarily forgetting Kaname.  
"Basically," Kaien continued. "When she wakes up, if her condition is the same or worsens, it will become essential to her survival for Kaname-kun to...turn her. Into a vampire."

Before anyone could react at this news, Rei stirred on her bed before her eyes sprang open. She looked both ways in terror and her hands came up and began scratching like mad at her throat. Kaien could only stare in shock.

Rei suddenly began making choking noises and blood bubbled up to her lips and down her chin. Her fingers kept itching deeper and deeper. It was obvious she had severed a major artery with her nails and was beginning to bleed out.  
Kaname's eyes turned a deep crimson and he walked quickly over to Rei's bedside. He removed her struggling hands from her neck and restrained them above her head. His fangs elongated as the fresh smell of her blood hit his nostrils. He climbed on top of her, inhaled her scent and sank his fangs deep inside her neck.

Yuki screamed from behind him. Zero roared his name in anger and attempted to pull him off but Kaname simply held onto the still girl as he was pulled off the bed. He positioned her on his lap and continued chugging down her delicious blood. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Her blood tasting much better than the blood tablets he had been living off for god knows how long.

"Kaname-kun, enough!" Kaien spoke sternly. "You'll end up killing her."  
But something was wrong.

Rei's back arched off his arms and she began screaming loudly. Her arms began to flail around and her hands landed on her neck. She began to itch again.  
Kaname was stunned. The vampire venom should be running through her system right now. Yet...

Perhaps...perhaps the chemical that he smelt inside her blood  
...perhaps that neutralised pure blood vampire venom...?!

Blood was running down in torrents in his arms. He could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. The realisation hit him quickly.  
She was dying. And her body was rejecting vampire venom.  
He closed his eyes and thought desperately for a solution. The only thing stronger than a pure blood vampire's bite was actual pure vampire blood. Kaname bit the inside of his wrist quickly. There was no time to waste.  
His mouth filled up with his own blood quickly. He made sure not to spill a drop before tilting her head up, opening her mouth and pressing his mouth against hers, his blood flowing inside her mouth. Some of it escaped her mouth and trickled down her chin to her neck wound.  
Kaname pulled away from her, dragging a fist across his mouth. "I hope that worked," he spoke, mostly to himself, before disappearing.

Kaien stood there for a couple of moments afterward, trying to process what he had just witnessed. Kaname bit Reina, the bite didn't work so Kaname bit himself and then kissed Reina.  
Seems legit.  
Kaien walked over to the unconscious girl on the floor and picked her up, delicately placing her on the hospital bed. He turned to his children who both standing there, looking stunned.  
"I don't think Reina will turn," he told them. "But she could be a bit...strange. Pure blood has a weird nature to it." Kaien shook his head to himself.  
"Whatever happens, we'll come back in the morning and see how she's doing." Kaien took Yuki's hand, attempted to take Zero's only to get slapped, and left the building.

* * *

"Um, sir?" The doctor standing in front of Rei's room had rushed towards the 4 of them as they got out of the lift.  
"With the patient," the doctor tugged at his collar. "Mikazaki-san is acting rather...well, the only word to really describe it is odd."  
Kaien and Kaname exchanged glances and rushed in, only to stop in their tracks.  
Rei was sitting on the lap of a young doctor and speaking enthusiastically to him about something. The poor man looked terrified. However, the second the 4 of them walked into the room, she jumped off him and smiled happily at all of them.

"I wasn't expecting that," Kaname said confusedly. "What is wrong with her?"  
"Kaname-kun!~" Out of nowhere, Rei jumped on the pure blood. "How are you?"  
"Rei-san," Kaname said slowly, pulling the girl off him. "You hate me, remember?"  
"No I don't, silly!" She slapped him hard on the back. Hard enough to hurt him, a pure blood.

Wait a minute...

"Rei-san, please open your mouth," Kaname asked. Rei looked confused but she obliged. Her canines had turned into long, white fangs. Kaname touched the tip of one of them. They were sharp as well. His blood dropped into her mouth before the wound closed up but it was enough for Rei's gold eyes to turn a deep crimson. Before Kaname could say anything she had shoved him to the ground. Her crimson eyes stared down at him for a second before her mouth closed on his neck.

Kaien and Yuki both turned red. Zero looked away from the disgusting scene. That was the situation that doctor from the previous night found them all on when he walked into the room.  
"Oh," he said, staring at the couple on the floor and looking away quickly. "Ahem...that isn't allowed inside the hospital..."  
Rei looked up, blood dripping down her chin, looking adorably confused.  
Kaien quickly intercepted. "Sorry, I did say that they were dating and they haven't seen each other in such a long time...hehe..." His voice trailed off a the death glares his children were giving him.  
The doctor shut his eyes. "Just make sure they cut it out before I come back." Kaien breathed a sigh of relief before the assault began.  
A punch from his son. "I get the title of a bastard's son but you call him a 'boyfriend'?" He roared. Kaien cowered with his hands over his head, sweat dropping. "Kiryuu-kun is way too jealous for his own good," he muttered.  
A tray was thrown at him next.

Rei stared at Cross for a second and pouted. "I'm thirsty. Why am I so thirsty?"  
"You just drank Kaname-kun's blood, Reina," Kaien sighed as he rubbed his back.  
"Yeah, but I'm thirsty..." Her voice trailed off and she sniffed the air slowly.  
"What is it?" Yuki asked her warily. Rei flicked some hair out of her eyes and looked directly at Zero for the first time. Or more accurately, his tattoo. The one that was placed on his neck.

"Kiryuu-kun," Kaien chuckled. "I'd run if I were you."  
"What-" Zero didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before the girl was sailing though the air yelling "Zero-kun! Catch me!~" and he hit the ground hard with a thirsty vampire woman on top of him. Rei's eyes were glowing even brighter than before. And she bent down and bit him directly over his tattoo.

It took a whole load of hassle, Kaien's screaming for all doctors to come help and Kaname's strength to finally get Rei off Zero. By this time, he had a dazed expression on his blushing face, a bloody neck and dozen or so kisses left with red lipstick on his face.

"We should probably get going," Kaien said after a couple of seconds of awkward silence. Rei was in the bathroom with Yuki chatting loudly. Kaname was looking directly at the ceiling. Zero put a hand to the side of his neck.  
"We'll get lunch when the girl's come out," Kaien continued. "But before that, we should tip the doctors for the help. They really didn't need to do that."  
"What about my tip? I'm the one that was attacked?" Zero asked angrily. The door to the bathroom slammed open suddenly. Rei flew out of it.  
"Zero-kun! Sorry about before!" She jumped on him again.  
"I'll make it up to you!"  
Her lips slammed down on his passionately before jumping off him, winking and running down the hall, dragging Yuki in tow. Zero sat there, stunned.  
"You just got your tip," Kaname told him, a rare smirk on his face.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late-ish update! It was a long one though so y'all bitches better not be mad.  
Review and shit.**


	35. Still Crazy

Kaien heard the girl singing happily to herself as she took a shower in the bathroom and sighed. He turned to Kaname.  
"Will this go away?" He asked the pure blood.  
Kaname flicked his oh-so-sexy brown fringe off his forehead. "Headmaster, Rei-san isn't a vampire."  
Confusion touched the headmaster's face. "Were you not there when she practically raped Kiryuu-kun?"  
Kaname closed his eyes. "When I smelt her blood, there was something mixed in with it. That is something that I think neutralised the effect of my bite. The way she is acting right now, that is solely from my blood, the blood she drank."  
Kaien still looked confused. "What is your point?"  
"My point is," Kaname played with his fringe some more. "She'll stay like this for a certain amount of time, then she'll go back to normal. Hopefully with no memory of these events."  
The girl in the shower finished her song and immediately launched into a new one. "Mi-Mi-Mirukuru! Mikurun-run! Mi-Mi-Mirukuru! Mikurun-run!"  
"...How long?"  
"It differs." Kaname was finally satisfied with how his fringe looked and stopped playing with it. "There is some debate whether the effects of the blood are permanent or not in different lineages but-"  
"How long, Kaname-kun?"  
"About a week. Maybe 2. Maybe forever. Just keep her out of sight of the other students until then." Kaname stood up to leave. "Good luck to you, Headmaster."  
"Good luck to me indeed," he muttered.

Yuki and Zero walked down the corridor together, having just finished their patrols. They had been walking in an uncomfortable silence for about 5 minutes now, none of this of course having anything to do with the fact that Yuki's friend Reina had ravaged Zero in front of everyone.  
Yuki felt her face go red again, just like it did when she remembered Rei in the middle of her shift and nearly had a seizure.  
Zero, on the other hand, was using every once of willpower to stop himself from thinking about what had happened earlier. His thought process at the current moment sounded a little something like this:

_NOPENOPENOPE I WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING NOPE NOTHING HAPPENED NOPENOPE WE DIDN'T KISS AND I WASN'T NEARLY RAPED ON THE FLOOR NOPENOPENOPENOPE_

"Hey Zero, are you alright?"  
"Shut up, Yuki."

After long last, Rei finally walked out of the shower. Adjusting her towel, she kept humming the tune of a song she had heard somewhere. She stopped when she heard voices in the Headmaster's office and thought to herself.  
"Should I go change first?" She said aloud. She pondered on it for a moment longer before smiling widely and charging down the hallway towards the office.  
"Hello everyone!" She screamed loudly as she slammed the door open. 5 pairs of eyes stared at her.  
"Oh god," Yagari mumbled under his breath as he got up. "Kid, don't kill me but I have to get you away. From here. Before someone else sees you."  
Yagari grabbed her by the shoulders. Rei unleashed a powerful kick while screaming "RAPE!". Yagari fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

5 injections later, Rei lay fast asleep on the couch, a blanket in top of her. Yagari had left the office with an ice pack pressed to the left side of his face and Kaien was eyeing the window, wondering whether he should jump or not.  
Rei stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened.  
Kaname walked up to her slowly, a pillow in front if him for protection. "Rei? Are you alright?"  
Rei stared at him. "What happened? The last thing I remember is my neck being really, really itchy. Like, super itchy. I think I started bleeding...HOLY SHIT I'M IN A TOWEL!"  
She turned to him, her eyes murderous. Kaname suddenly wasn't sure which version of Rei he preferred: The half-vampiric, crazy woman in love or the normal one that currently wanted him dead.

Kaien walked towards her quickly. "Thank god you're back to normal!" He cried loudly. Rei looked at him weirdly.  
"What, was I not normal before? Wait, don't answer that."  
Kaname stared at her. "You really don't remember anything."  
"I remember eating a sandwich. Oh wait. I got stabbed, right?"  
"Yes, dear. You did."  
"Oh yeah. I remember that. Hurt a lot. And I remember my itchy neck."

The door opened. "We're back!" Yuki's cheery voice yelled. Kaname took off his jacket and handed it to the half naked girl.  
"You'd be lucky if she's still asleep," Yagari grunted. He walked into the room cautiously, his one eyes quickly darting to the girl sitting upright in the couch.  
"Yo, Yagari. Did you know I got stabbed and...dude, what happened to your face?"  
Yagari stared at her in disbelief. "No memories," Kaien sighed. "That is a GOOD thing, Yagari."  
"No memories of what?" Rei asked.  
"Kaname-kun will explain," Kaien said cheerily. "It's dinner time so hurry up, Yuki-chan, Zero-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's back to Rei's POV next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

I blink at Kaname as he completes the soap opera that has apparently been my life for the past 48 hours.  
"That knife that stabbed me was laced with something?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Yes."  
"I kicked Yagari in the face when I was in a towel?"  
"Yes."  
"I was turned into a blood sucker, kissed Zero and was probably intending on jumping him in a towel before I was injected with a sleep serum?"  
"...you make it seem like we're the bad ones here."  
"You attempted to turn me. You are now forever classified as a 'bad one'."  
Kaname pinches the bridge of his nose. "You might as well know that you didn't kiss Kiryuu just once. You did it multiple times."  
I immediately run to the window, throw it open and climb on the ledge.  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO JUMP!"  
"Calm down, Rei-san."  
"NO! DON'T TRY AND STOP ME! I HAVE TO DIE!"  
Needless to say, I'm pulled away from the window by Kaname.  
"We have all agreed," Kaname explains. "To put this behind us and never speak of it again. Do not worry."  
I put my head in my hands. "I want to die. I'm so embarrassed."  
"I know."  
"No. Seriously, I want to die."  
Kaname gets up. "If you want to, the window is there and I'm leaving. I have something to sort out."  
I sit there on the couch, honestly contemplating whether I should just end my existence. In about 2 minutes, I come to the conclusion that I am much too amazing of a human being to simply die and cut off my awesomeness from the world. That would be a federal offence. Maybe I'm exaggerating and being big headed but its either my ego or my death wish of supreme mortification.

Out of nowhere, the door opens again and a young girl walks in.  
"Who are you?" I ask. The girl ignores my question.

"Mama? Are you normal again?"  
It takes a few seconds for me to work out what is going on. "Hold on a tick. You..you are..."  
"Yeah, it me. Kanade."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. It's one thing to have your future daughter talking to you in your head, it's another to have her right in front of you.

I hear voices down the hallway, coming towards the room.

"Before anyone comes in," she says quickly. "You should know that no one else can see me."

"...I shouldn't be asking this after all that's happened, but how the flagnog is that  
possible?"  
She makes an impatient sound. "I told you before, a nice lady helped me out with everything."  
"You know, you shouldn't just go with stranger's help. Didn't your mother...wait, didn't I ever teach you that? You know, future me?"

She face palms. "You are exactly like that in the future. I still wonder how you and Daddy ended up married. You're complete opposites."  
"It's love," I say dreamily. "Me falling in love with sexy bishounen goodness, sexy bishounen loves me back...excuse me, I'm getting a bit teary."

The door slams open and Yagari runs in with a gun pointed in my direction. I scream and dive behind the couch.  
"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"  
"I..thought the blood sucker might be in here, attempting the turn again..."  
"And...you thought it was perfectly alright to just run in with a loaded gun?!"  
"...yes."  
I poke my head out from my hiding spot. "Put that thing away."  
Yagari puts his gun away. "You can come out now."  
"I refuse to."  
Yagari smirks. "Why? Is it because you're worried that Zero will see you?"  
"Pfft, don't be ridiculous."

The door knob moves. I crouch back down behind the couch. Yagari bursts out laughing.

"Shut up or I'll kick you again."

* * *

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT AND THE RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SHIT, AND THIS CHAPTER WASN'T MEANT TO BE LONG.  
That being said...  
From now on, I'll update once every week. And next chapter will be much more interesting than this pathetic excuse for an update.**


	37. Playback

I poke my head out from my hiding spot behind the giant pillar. Yes, it was the middle of the day, yes, people were staring at me like I was a pedophile stalking young children and yes, I looked like a complete idiot but heck, it was way better than facing Yuki and the sexy piece of goodness she calls her adoptive brother.

In case you hadn't figured it out, I was yet to face Zero in my current human state.

I look once more to the left and quickly run as fast as I can towards the stairs that will deliver me to my classroom and sanctuary. I'm at the foot of them before Kanade comes shimmering out of nowhere at my side.

"Hello Mama," she greets cheerily.

"SHIT!" I scream, jumping. The group of people around me grow silent, stare at me and quickly move forward. I make a mental note not to scream in front of so many people again before turning to Kanade.

"Why?" I simply ask her. "Is there a reason you are terrorising me? And what's with the get-up?" My daughter is wearing a huge fur jacket, purple tights and aviators. She looks like the poster child for a skiing magazine.

"I'm getting into the groove!"

I stare at her. "Why? What are you getting in the groove for?"

Kanade stares at me. "You don't know? You seriously don't know?"

"Well, excuse me. I was trapped in a vampire slash succubus body for the past few days, apologies for not remembering something to do with school."

Kanade shakes her head and points a hand to the wall. "Right there is a poster for your class trip to the mountains. And look, Hiro and Kina are there. Maybe now they'll believe that you're still alive."

I sweat drop. "Cross didn't tell them that I was bunking with him for a couple of days?"

"Oh, he told them alright. They just...didn't believe him, I guess."

"By saying that they didn't believe him, you mean..."

"Yeah, Kina was crying all over the place and Hiro just lost his shit."

"Don't swear."

"Sorry Mama."

I make my way slowly and silently to the wall Kanade pointed out.

Now, before we go any further, there is one thing you need to know about me: Whenever I attempt to act like a ninja, 90% of the time I will step on something that will make a sound loud enough to wake the dead. And because this time isn't one of the other 10%, I don't watch where I am walking and I step on a cat's tail.  
The cat roared. A full on, open-jawed, Lion King-worthy roar. And of course, everyone within a 50 meter radius turned and stared, probably expecting to see Simba but instead seeing a cat screeching at me.

I skid around it with as much dignity as I can muster, walk towards the wall and stop in front of my sister and Hiro.

"Hi."

Predictably, Hiro explodes. "WHERE IN THE 7 HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I turn to Kina. "Hi."

Her face turns red. "Onee-chan, I don't like to swear but...WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I stare at my younger sister in shock. "You..you didn't just swear, did you?"

She clamps her hands on her mouth, looking miserable. "You made me do it, Onee! Honestly, what happened? Hiro and I thought you died!"

"That is in the past and is behind me. Therefore, I shall never speak of it again." I shove past the both of them and look at the notice on the wall. "We have a class trip?"

"It was announced a week ago." Minami jumps out of nowhere. "By the way, where have you been for this past week?"

I rub my head. "Is there any chance of you guys leaving it alone and explaining this trip to me?"

"No chance."

"No way, Onee."

"Lol, bitch must be high. Now talk."

I shake my head quickly, looking within to find something to change the subject with. "Oh yeah, where's Aiki?"

All of the, instantly look away. I stare at them in question. Maybe she was caught in her act as a killer and they just don't want to tell me?

"Aiki-chan...while you were gone, she kind of said that she didn't want to hang out with you or Hiro-kun any more."

I raise an eyebrow at my sister. "She said that?"

Minami shakes her head. "Not in those words, no."

"Well, what were her actual words?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Why would I want to hang out with a loser gang of rejects, pussies and fags?'"

I take a step back. "Oh, hell no."

"That's what I said," Hiro snaps. "I wanted to hit her but apparently, that isn't a good enough reason for a dude to hit a girl."

I wave a hand absentmindedly. "Screw her, she isn't worth the brain space."

"I said that too."

I frown at him. "Then why do you all look so damn miserable?"

Kina steps forward. "A-actually, Onee, we each need to have partners for this trip. They'll be our roommates, cleaning buddies, you name it, they'll do it together."

Realisation dawns on me. "You're not."

Kina nods sullenly. "My partner is Aiki-chan."

_*this trip goes for 3 days. Nothing important happens in the first day and night so I'm skipping towards the second day, afternoon/evening*_

* * *

I don't really know if this past day and a half have been fun since practically my entire attention and time have been on Kina and Aiki, specifically Aiki. Since Kanade can zoom about and watch stuff without being seen, I've told her to keep a special eye on Aiki and Kina. She's been strangely quiet since this entire trip started which is weird since she was so excited about it.

She comes zooming out of nowhere now, and stops next to me.

"Well?" I ask. She shakes her head and mumbles "Nothing."

"Kanade." She doesn't respond.

"Child, if you don't listen to me, I refuse to give you pocket money in the future."

She cracks a smile but it quickly disappears. I stare at her for a few seconds, somehow knowing that she'll crack under the pressure soon enough.

"Alright, enough!" She yells. "I can't take this!"

She turns to face me, looking upset. "Mama, even if I saw something that Aiki was doing, I couldn't stop it. I'm just a powerless being."

"If you really can't do anything, you can just tell me."

She shakes her head and snaps her fingers. Instantly, a image that looks sort of like a mirage starts playing out in front of us.  
I'm in this...playback, if that's what you call it. And so it a short girl with pigtails.

"Hey, it's Nadeshiko!" I exclaim.

"No, that WAS Nadeshiko. This is just a playback of the past." She snaps her fingers again. The video starts playing.

_"Please," Nadeshiko begs. 'T-the cops will eventually find her. She made me promise not to do anything stupid, Rei-san."_

_"But why?" I demand. "How is this even connected to anything else?"_

_"Its connected to everything, Rei-san!" Nadeshiko exclaims. "Everything in this world is connected! This game…it's an unnatural thing. It defies all laws of logic in the universe for it to be possible."_

_"So?"_

_"You don't understand, Rei-san. It was destiny that you and Yuki-san found Mitsushi-san and Hirano-san's bodies that night. If the game had never occurred, the same thing would have happened. So if I go up to the police and just tell them where Orin-chan's body is, it will break the continuous chain of life. If that happens, the future will be altered. And I mean, it will be completely changed. Just because I did that one thing."_

"Oh yeah," I say, rubbing my gloved hands together. "This I remember. Though I don't get why you had to show me this again. It doesn't have anything to do with what's going on. Powerless being, huh. This is a pretty nifty trick for a powerless being.."

Kanade huffs loudly.

"Mama. This has EVERYTHING to do with what is going on."

I stop rubbing my hands together and listen.

"Mama, for arguments sake, say that Aiki killed you sister. And I don't want to frighten you, but that is a huge possibility-"

"What?" I ask her, stone faced. "How do you know?"

Kanade lets out a sob. "That's the thing! I can't tell you, even if I really wanted to! Mama, I can't tell you if Aiki is killing your sister or anyone else because you cannot possibly know of it."

"Alright," I say, sitting down on the snow. "Now I'm just confused. What do you mean, 'I cannot possibly know'?"

"Mama. Listen to what Nadeshiko-san said. She said that this game is something that defied nature, something that was never meant to exist."

"Go on."

"If this game had never existed, then that would mean that I would not be here. It wouldn't be possible for me to exist in this time and in this world without this game."

"So," I say slowly. "Quite basically, this unnatural game is a necessity for you to come back and..what was it you were here to again? To warn me not to do the same mistake as before?"

Kanade nods. "Exactly."

"Which, correct me if I'm wrong, could also mean that Aiki could have killed, dismembered and then hid my sister by now and you wouldn't say a word about it?"

Kanade covers her face with her hands. "I wouldn't be able to exist if you knew. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I stand up from my position and swivel around, looking for any sign of my sister. Kanade just stands where she is and keeps whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"Onee!"

I turn around so quickly that I fall on my ass. When I get up again, I look down.

Kina has just exited a gigantic warehouse and is running towards me. "Look what I found!"

She thrusts a pretty-looking stone in my hands. "It's blue and it's shiny!"

"Ya, I've got eyes...Kina, where's Aiki?"

Kina shrugs her shoulders. "She didn't speak to me at all. We were exploring the warehouse-"

Out of nowhere, a gigantic explosion goes off. It's loud enough for Kina to scream and for me to drag the both of us to the ground with my hands over my ears.

The sound leaves my ears ringing. I get up slowly and look towards the direction of the sound.

The warehouse, the same warehouse that my sister was in less than a minute ago, has exploded. The entire thing has been eradicated and a small fire has started. Above Kina crying, I hear talk to herself in shock.

"How?" She says softly. "That's not possible."

Kina's phone beeps an incoming message. I pick it up, too dumbfounded to do anything else.

_Kina Mikazaki, 16 years of age._

_Origin of Death: Explosion._

_Evasion of death: Success._

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CAN ANYONE SAY CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Also, this story has hit over 100 reviews! I want to say to everyone who reviewed and those who just read it:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**It means a heap of a lot whenever I open up my email and I see these reviews from you guys, more than you'll ever know. You all make me so happy.**

**And I don't want to sound too cliche, but I seriously love you guys. All of you. Even the ones that hate my story, I love you guys.**

**See you next week!**


End file.
